ni la hora!
by mafehellsing
Summary: mikan sabe que tiene alices pero ella odia a la acadamia alice, sin embargo ella tiene que ir por su seguridad ya que su madre antes de morir le pidio que fuera alli, pues grupos anti alices la buscan, en la academia se reeencontrara con hotaru y conocera a natsume, un chico quien aparentemente se comenzo a interezar por mikan, aunque ella al principio no le da ni la hora!
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa! aqui les dejo mi segundo fic espero que les guste, esta idea se me ocurrio asi derrepente asi que decidi subirla para ver que va sucediendo en gakuen alice, sobra decir que los personajes de gakuen alice no son mios, le pertenecen a tachibana higuchi, pero la hisotoria si es mia! espero que las disfruten y dejen reviews.**

Lo cierto es que no esperaba que esto ocurriera o tal vez si solo que no tan pronto, o talvez solo estaba mintiéndome a mi misma diciendo que no había posibilidad de que esto sucediera o que las posibilidades eran muy pocas, las lagrimas que en este momento recorren por mis mejillas se que en algún momento se cercaran pero no se si sea en un momento cercano, tan solo recordar esas palabras que salieron de su boca mientras en brillo de su vida se iba extinguiendo como una llama que pronto es apagada por el agua "_mi.. mikan p-prométeme que iras a "ese lugar"… coff coff … allí.. Estaras ..segura… y yo podre irme tranquila sabiendo que estas bien.." _eso fue lo último que dijo mi madre antes de cerrar sus ojos, pero sin antes recibir un decidido si de mi parte acompañado por lagrimas mientras que de mi comenzaban a brotar algunos sollozos que iban intensificándose, …ya han pasado dos días desde la muerte de mi madre, ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida y se que ella solo quiere que vaya a ese lugar porque sabe que hay estaré mas segura aunque ella odie ese lugar tanto como yo, ambas sabemos que tengo que ir hay por mi seguridad además sé que hay se encuentra mi querida amiga de la infancia, se que no estaré sola en este dolor. mi abuelo también es fuerte como para aguantar el dolor de perder a una mujer que para el era prácticamente su hija, ni ella ni yo teníamos lazos sanguíneos con el pero aun así el nos amaba y nos trataba como si fuéramos su familia, el pago el funeral ,me consoló en mi dolor en los dos días pasados y además me tenía que dejar ir a "ese lugar". El era mucho mas fuerte que yo pues los años que ha vivido le habían regalado sabiduría y experiencia que le ayudaran a afrontar este dolor.

-mikan.. ya llegaron- dijo mi abuelo mientras tocaba la puerta de mi habitación

-ya voy- dije soltando un pesado suspiro de mis labios, limpiando las lagrimas con esperanza de que no salieran hasta que estuviera completamente sola. Abrí la puerta con desgana tomando mi mochila que contenía las pocas cosas que decidí llevar a "ese lugar" mientras me miraba por ultimas vez en el espejo que estaba sobre una mesa que utilizaba para estudiar. Desvié mi mirada del espejo mirando por última vez mi cuarto, y me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraba mi abuelo sonriéndome tristemente.

- adiós ochii-chan, volveré te lo prometo- le dije formando una amarga sonrisa en mi rostro que para este momento lucia desgastado y cansado, estos dos días no e dormido bien.

- adiós mi pequeña mikan….. te esperare..- dijo esto a lo cual me lance a abrazarlo, el me recibió y nos mantuvimos abrazados conteniendo las lagrimas, nos separamos y nos sonreímos para que luego yo me dirigiera hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás .se que si lo hago no voy a poder seguir adelante, Salí de la casa dejando atrás el hogar que pertenecía a las personas que más amo en el mundo, y me dirigí hacia la una limosina negra que me esperaba, subí algo vacilante, me senté junto a un hombre que estaba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba un mascara blanca y el cabello todo despeinado.

- mi pequeña gatita, tomaste la mejor decisión! Te lo aseguro..- dijo onii-chan o rei-nii como le decía, había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo gracias a mi madre y los pocos días que el estuvo en mi casa le había cogido un gran cariño, yo lo había conocido cuanto tenia alrededor de 10 años, el estaba en una misión en la cual está obligado a quedarse varios días fuera de "ese lugar", mi madre al reconocerlo lo recibió sin problemas a pesar de sus pasados pecados pues ella le tenía cariño, en ese momento lo conocí, debo admitir que al principio lo único que causo en mi fue miedo pero a medida que los días pasaban logre saber que él era una buena persona, que solo era una persona torturada por los pecados de su pasado, pecados que yo me dispuse a hacerle olvidar y que aun estoy en eso, pero aunque trate se que aun esos pecados lo atormentaran, lo único que deseo es calmar un poco su dolor.

- lo se onii-chan- le sonreí con un ligero toque se tristeza

- oye cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no me digas asi!- dijo sonriendo, expresión que muy pocas veces pasaba por su cara cosa que me alegro saber que mi presencia le alegraba su tortuosa vida.

-lo siento! Pero para mi eres mi onii-chan así que acostúmbrate!- le dije sacándole la lengua

- dios nunca cambias! Esta bien llámame así pero solo cuando no haya nadie presente me entendiste- dijo soltando un suspiro dejando a un lado su seriedad habitual, el conmigo no se comportaba así.

-ésta bien…. – dije mirando a la ventana, note que ya estábamos entrando a los territorios de "ese lugar".

-bienvenida a la Academia Alice..- dijo onii-chan antes de bajar de la limosina, cosa que yo también hice, pero cuando ya había salido de la limosina el ya no estaba. Pero no me preocupe, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que onii-chan me dejara hablando sola pero después me vengo.

- ohhh tu debes ser mikan-chan!- dijo un travesti rubio, con ojos violetaseos enfrente mío.

- umm si… quien es ud?- pregunto con un gesto de asco ese hombre y su actitud me repugnan

- yo soy narumi-sensei! Y seré el maestro encargado de tu clase! Ahora pequeña vamos donde el director!- dijo ese travesti de mala pinta- si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en hacérmela!- dijo riendo quisquillosamente, juro que tengo unas inmensas ganas de ahorcarlo.

-umm ok? Narumi-sensei ud es gay? – pregunte de una, esa pregunta lo sorprendió un poco pero después comenzó a reír quisquillosamente de nuevo y respondió

-jo jo j no mi pequeña no soy gay, ni tampoco soy travesti antes de que me lo preguntes.- así que no lo es entonces porque tiene la apariencia de uno.- lo que sucede es que yo poseo el Alice de feromonas humanas y por ende ellas me hacen ver así, pero soy un todo un macho que se respeta!- ok ahora si este baboso me hiso reir

- pfffff…. Jajajajajajja sii claro y yo soy un unicornio con alas!- dije sosteniéndome el estomago

- ohh mikan-chan eres tan cruel- dijo narumi haciendo una pose exagerada de sufrimiento, mientras lagrimas de cocodrilo salían por sus ojos.

- si, si lo que sea, sensei mejor lléveme con el director- dije cuando ya había calmado mis carcajadas con seriedad.

-esta bien mikan-chan!- dijo dando un brinquito y comenzando a caminar mientras me hacia señas para que lo siga

-ah sensei una cosa!- dije mirándolo, el me miro por encima del hombro esperando a que hablara.

-deje de decirme "mikan-chan"- dije imitando una voz algo infantil y mas mucho mas femenina que la mía- es muy molesto!- dije frunciéndole el seño.

- jeje lo pensare….- dijo sonriendo de manera dulce, creo que este travesti no es tan malo después de todo, solo debo de tener cuidado no tengo que confiar planamente en el, mi confianza se la tiene que ganar. el sensei de pronto paró en seco enfrente de una puerta y por poco yo me estrello contra esta de no ser por mis reflejos, el abrió la puerta dejándome un espacio para que yo pasara cosa que me dispuse a hacer sin hablan. Cuando el también entro cerro la puerta tras de si, y me guio hacia una silla que estaba enfrente de un escritorio lleno de fotos de mi padre , algunas de mi madre y padre juntos, una mía de cuando tenia 10 y otra de mi tío.

-hola mikan-me dijo el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio con una gran sonrisa bastante cálida, yo se la devolví y porque no después de todo ese hombre era mi tío.

-hola tío es un gusto verte!- le dije y me senté frente a el con una sonrisa, el me quería mucho y yo a el.

-.. Siento mucho lo de tu madre.. Mikan- dijo poniendo una cara melancólica.

-todos lo sentimos, y la extrañamos, y por ella es que estoy aquí.- dije mirando mis manos que apretaban el vestido blanco que tenia puesto y volviendo la mirada hacia el

-lo se pequeña….. se que tanto ella como tu odia y odiaran este lugar pero es por tu seguridad.- hizo una pausa abrió la boca pero nada salió de sus labios asi que me dispuse a hablar yo

-tio solo tengo una petecion que hacerte, con eso me conformo.- le dije mirándolo ahora seriamente

-si pequeña que deseas- me dijo con una cara de sorpresa y duda

-quiero que nadie sepa que mi apellido es yukihara, quiero que aquí me conozcan como "mikan sakura azumi" es por seguridad.- dije soltando un suspiro doloroso, no quiero ocultar el apellido de mi padre, siento como si lo rechazara a el, a mi tio y a mi misma pero es la mejor opción para esto.

-te entiendo mikan… se que lo quieres así por seguridad de todos así que esta bien te lo concedo.- dijo algo triste, pero después cambio su rostro a uno serio, sabia que palabras eran las que iban a salir de su boca y yo ya me había preparado para escucharlas.- ah por cierto por tus alices tu rango será estrella especial, y estarás en- lo interrumpí por dos razones una para molestarlo a que a el no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran y para alegrar un poquito el denso ambiente que se está creando y la segunda es porque yo sabia la clase que me tocaria asi que quise demostrarle que yo ya estaba informada

- la clase peligrosa.. lo se tío- le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa al notar que le había molestado que lo haya interrumpido.

-estas informada no?- pregunto con algo de molestia por mi interrupción.

-claro tío, si iba a venir aquí tenia que informarme además me di cuenta porque onii-chan me fue a recoger, así que eso me dio una pista, onii-chan me conto hace mucho que el era el que recogía a los que tenían los alices más peligrosos. Por ende lo deduje.- dije sonriéndole con superioridad.

-dios mikan nunca cambias- dijo este soltando una suave carcajada.

-ya me lo han dicho mucho ahora quien será el siguiente que me lo diga.. talvez sea hotaru?- dije riéndome.

- bueno eso no importa ahora, ahora ten tu uniforme, cámbiate y narumi te llevara hacia el salón que te corresponde.- dijo mi tio pasándome un lindo uniforme, es una falda azul de cuadros, unas medias blancas que supongo que llegan hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, un saco negro con cuello que estaba decorado en las puntas con azul, unos zapatos negros bajos y un moño azul que se supone que iba en el cuello aunque ni loca me lo pongo, me sentiría como un regalo de navidad.- ahora ve a tu edificio, narumi te llevara allí y te enseñara tu habitación, cámbiate y cuando estés lista ve con narumi al salón. Esta bien?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si tío a la orden!- dije colocando una mano en mi frente en señal de respeto, como si mi tío fuera un general.

-y mikan por favor no te metas en problemas.- dijo ahora con un tono serio, yo soy muy problemática, siempre causo desastres a donde voy y el lo sabia muy bien

-.. si tío- dije y Sali de su oficina con narumi "travesti"-sensei.. Aunque ya me estoy empezando a sentir mal por decirle travesti pero quien lo manda a tener semejante apariencia.

-bueno mikan vamos ahora a tu cuarto..- dijo el cuando comenzamos a salir del edificio y nos encaminamos por un laaargo camino empedrado. Nos demoramos alrededor de 5 minutos en llegar al edificio de estrella especial. Nos adentramos al la sala de este y nos dirigimos a el elevador, cosa que un fue para nada agradable para mi ya que me dio vértigo y me maree, Sali de el elevador temblando como gelatina. Tambaleándome de un lado para otro, asi que tome una gran bocanada de aire y recobre el equilibrio, segui a mi travesti-sensei hasta que quedamos enfrente de una puerta blanca, narumi la abrió y yo me quede en un esta de embobamiento al ver que no se trataba de una simple habitación con una cama, talvez con algún sillón, una mesa para estudiar y con suerte un tocador y un baño decente, me encontré prácticamente con un apartamento, no paraba de mirar como una idiota todo lo que estaba alrededor cuando de pronto narumi me saco de mi estado de embobamiento, y m,e regreso a la realidad.

-mikan-chan apresúrate!, deja tos cosas y ponte el uniforme, recuerda que te tengo que llevar a clase!- dijo narumi prácticamente tirándome dentro de mi "habitación", y cerrando la puerta, no me demore para volver a la realidad y comenzar a cambiarme, narumi me estaba esperando afuera así que no hubo problema, me puse en uniforme y me deje el cabello suelto, aunque el moño que venia con el uniforme lo deje junto con el vestido que hace unos minutos llevaba puesto, que aun conservaba algo de mi calor corporal, Sali de la habitación y me encontré con un desesperado travesti mirando el reloj , al verme me sonrio y dijo:

- que chica mas guapa! El uniforme te sienta bien!- dijo haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera y asi lo hice, volvimos a subir a ese estúpido elevados, y al salir me volví a marear pero esta vez narumi se digno a ayudarme a volver a tener equilibrio.

Caminamos de nuevo por el largo camino empedrado hasta que llegamos a el edificio de secundaria, era un edificio bastante grande cuyas paredes eran de color amarillo, empecé a seguir a narumi, en silencio que para nada me incomodaba, me incomodaba mas que hablara a que cerrara el pico, de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido, narumi saco un aparato muy parecido a un celular y corto mas el silencio.

-mikan-chan puedes adelantarte es que tengo que resolver un pequeño problema, mira sigue por el pasillo hasta que llegues a este salón- dijo mientras sacaba un papal y una pluma de quien sabe donde y escribió unos numero en la hoja- espérame afuera, no entres hasta que yo llegue y te diga que puedes! Me oíste!- dijo lo ultimo mas con un tono de regaño que cualquier otra cosa, como perro regañado me dispuse a seguir caminando descuidadamente por el pasillo mirando el papel con los números escritos, de pronto me tropecé con alguien, quien por poco y se desploma en el piso. Aquel chico me grito de manera grosera

-oye tonta fíjate por donde caminas, mira al enfrente envés de mirar tus torpes pies!- me dijo a gritos, cosa que no me gusto asi que obviamente conteste

-lo siento! Pero solo me tropese, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo solo `porque antes con el genio de mil demonios! Idiota!- le conteste muy enojada, ese idiota no tenia porque desquitarse conmigo yo no tengo la culpa de sus problemas, ni lo conozco, aunque al fijarme bien el chico no esta tan mal, el tiene el cabello negro azabache despeinado, un buen físico y también unos hermosos ojos rojo carmín que parecían rubís brillando, aunque no brillando de la felicidad, sino de la rabia, debo admitir que el chico no está mal, lo único mal en el es su actitud y su genio de ogro.

-tch que molesta- dijo mirándome con profundo odio para después seguir caminando hacia su destino

-tch que idiota..- dije para mi misma cosa que el pareció escuchar, se detuvo un momento pero siguió caminando y en realidad me importo un pepino y medio que el me escuchara. Y para colmo apareció narumi dando brinquitos.

-ohh mikan-chan pensé que ya estaba afuera del salón esperándome- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

- lo estaría si no hubiera sido porque me tropecé con un chico-ogro bastante grosero.- dije algo moleta todavía por la actitud del chico.

-ooh ya veo, bueno sígueme ya es hora de presentarte con tus compañeros!- dijo casi exitado caminando hacia una puerta que estaba algo leos pero que alcanzamos rápido. Narumi me dijo

-esperame aquí y cuando te de la señal entras y te presentas-

-narumi-sensei una cosa antes de que entre… porfavor no diga mis alices ni que pertenesco a la clase peligrosa porfavor- le dije prácticamente rogando

-esta bien mikan-chan!-dijo y entro mas feliz que un emo amenazado de muerte. Y hablo bastante alto para que yo alcanzara a oir.

-mis amores, les tengo una noticia maravillosa! Apartir de hoy tendran una nueva compañera!- dijo este muy emocionado mientras que se escuchaban algunos "_que!_" _"espero que sea linda" "ojala seamos amigas!" "ohh que emocionante"_ y mas cosas que hasta risa me dieron sobre todo un idiota que dijo "_ohh que4 bien una nueva presa!_" pero contuve las carcajadas ya que narumi me llamo para que me presentara, cuando entre al salón escuche un "ooooh " y uno que otro "_que linda_" y por poco me echo a reír de no ser porque quiero parecer una persona "normal" relativamente. Entre todos esos chicos de mi edad pude divisar a hotaru quien me miraba algo sorprendida, yo le sonreí y le asentí para que supiera que era yo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me presente.

-hola mi nombre es mikan sakura azumi- dije por ultimo .De pronto todos empezaron a preguntar cual era mi alice y mi clase a lo cual yo conteste con una sonrisa algo sarcástica.

- no les importa! - y solte una pequeña carcajada y mire a narumi para que no abriera la bocota, el me miro y dijo.

- bueno mikan-chan voy a asignarte un compañero- yo solo asentí mirando a los todos un poco preocupada.- umm veamos tu pareja será natsume! Es el que esta alado del chico con el conejo ve y siéntate allí.- al decir esto narumi salió del salón dejándonos con un tipo que suplicaba porque no lo dejara con nosotros , mientras todos quedaron en estado de shock y dijeron al mismo tiempo o mejor dicho gritaron "QUE!" yo solo lo ignore y camine hacia donde me había indicado narumi, claro sin antes pasar cerca del puesto de hotaru quien me paso discretamente un papelito, yo lo escondí en la manga de mi saco y me senté al lado de un chico que tenía un manga sobre el rostro, lo ignore completamente y abrí el papelito que me dio hotaru decía.

"_mikan hablaremos en un rato y me explicaras que esta pasando y porque cambiaste tu apellido… pd: no sabes la falta que me hiciste BAKA! _"

Me rei para mi misma al leer la posdata, hotaru no acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos sin embargo ahora ella decía que le hacía falta, lo que demostraba que me tenia gran cariño. De un momento al otro el chico con el conejo me hablo, debo decir de el es bastante apuesto, tenia el cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y un buen estado físico, y el conejo entre sus manos le daba un toque tierno.

-h-hola soy ruka nogi, es un gusto- dijo el chico estirando su mano por sobre el chico que tenia el manga en la cara, tome su mano y le dije.

-el gusto es mio.- le sonreí amablemente, al soltaros las manos accidentalmente la mano de ruka movió el manga de la cara del otro chico haciendo que se callera. Y vi al chico-ogro de hace rato, el me miro desinteresadamente y dijo

-oh vaya pero si es la chica molesta de hace rato.- me moleste y me corrí para alejarme de su lado , tanto que quede casi fuera de la silla, y conteste.

-oh vaya pero si es el idiota de mal genio!- le dije aun molesta y de pronto una chica se me acerco y me grito.

-como te atreves a a tratar así a natsume-kun!- moviendo sus manos frente e mi cara frenéticamente, ahora si el de mal genio no iba a ser ese tal natsume sino yo!

-yo trato a los ogros como se me da la gana! Y tu no tienes por que meterte.- dije cuando de pronto otro chico corrió hacia mi y me grito.

-te arrepentirás por tratar así a natsume!- e hizo un puño con su mano y el chico quedo mas o menos a un medio metro de mi, y levanto su puño y… nada.. lo que enrealidad pasaba era que yo estaba anulando su Alice, es era era una de mis 4 alices, la anulación, la cual herede de mi padre. El chico se comenzó a estresar al ver que yo no me movia ni un centímetro, pues detecte rápidamente que el poseía el alice de levitación.

-pe-pero que pasa! Porque no te mueves!- grito y yo me quede mirándolo como cuando uno mira a una cucaracha.

-porque no quiero?- dije haciéndome la graciosa, esto hizo enojar al chico, quien se disponía a golpearme, pero en ese momento entro un tipo con una rana en el hombro, e hizo que todos pararan el bullicio, supongo que debe de ser un maestro.

- todos siéntense!

**hasta aqui me llego la imaginacion, pero pronto les tendre otro capitulo, porcierto aqui mikan se supone que tiene 15 es solo que soy muy olvidadiza y perezosa como para buscar donde ubicar su edad en este capitulo, tambien como podran notar mikan no le dice zorro pervertido o hentai a natsume eso vendra luego pero mientras decidi cambiarlo a ogro! porque los ogros mantienen de mal humor y la pobre mikan se encontro con natsume cuando este andaba de malas pulgas... debo decir BAKA! aunque mikan no tiene la culpa! bueno aqui los dejo bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaa! pos aqui les dejo el segundo cap de este fic... me sorprende verdaderamenrte que les aya gustadoo! nunca lo imagine, enserio muchas gracias por los reviews que mas abajito les contestare, bueno el capitulo de hoy lo deje cortito pero es que les pienso colocar mas en el proximo cap, porfa perdonen mi ortigrafia y mis torpes dedos que se mueven tontamente por el teclado. arigato por leer!**

-porque no quiero?- dije haciéndome la graciosa, esto hizo enojar al chico, quien se disponía a golpearme, pero en ese momento entro un tipo con una rana en el hombro, e hizo que todos pararan el bullicio, supongo que debe de ser un maestro.

- todos siéntense! – dijo un hombre que casi que no reconozco, pues en su rostro se puede notar el paso de los años, un hombre con cabello castaño mucho mas oscuro que el mio, unos ojos verdes bastante penetrantes, el hombre reparo a todos hasta que se encontró con mi mirada, cosa que le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pues el me conocía, el fue el que algunas vez, en muchos años atrás se había convertido en el amigo de mi padre, mi madre me había contado un poco de el y por razones del destino que no quiero recordar el y yo nos habíamos conocido, ante su reacción yo solo me tome la molestia de asentir y el al ver m reacción volvió a su seriedad de siempre y se limito a decir:

- oh veo que tenemos a una nueva alumna, señorita le molestaría decirme su nombre?- dijo el, jinno sabía perfectamente que era yo, la misma mikan yukihara azumi que había conocido alguna vez, supongo que el lo pregunto solamente porque era su deber como maestro, para tapar su reacción ante mi presencia. Sencillamente me levante de mi asiento y dije.

-soy mikan sakura azumi, mucho gusto sensei- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, su seriedad habitual por un mini segundo se había perdido de su rostro para volverse una cara de alivio, no felicidad ya que ese viejo nunca sonreía, era un viejo amargado.

-bueno señorita, puede venir un momento hay algo que le quiero decir antes de comenzar la clase.- ante esto solo asentí y fui hasta donde esta jinno, mientras todos se sorprendían por la actitud de mi viejo favorito al cual me gustaba mas fastidiar.

-hay algo que necesito decirle asi que porfavor acompáñeme afuera.- dijo este, saliendo del salón, yo solo lo segui y cerre la puerta tras de mi, no quería que nadie nos escuchara, nadie (excepto hotaru) sabían cual era mi relación con el ni mucho menos se tenían porque meter.

-mikan… que sucede? Porque estas aquí?- me pregunto jinno al parecer el aun no estaba enterado.

-vine porque mi madre me lo pidió… antes de morir.- dije lo ultimo con una nota de melancolía que se escuchaba mas como un lamento de un alma en pena (?).

-…..- su silencio me sorprendió, el tenia una cara de sorpresa, parecía que sus pequeños ojos verdes se fueran a salir de sus orbitas.- tu.. tu madre esta …-no lo deje completar.

-si jinno…- dije sin alientos, y ya me estaba preparando para su pregunta, es la mas obvia pues hotaru también me la había echo.

- porque cambiaste tu apellido mikan?- pregunto el con mucha inquietud.

-por seguridad jinno- le dije mirándolo seriamente, pero poco después le sonreí para que el supiera que yo me encontraba bien.

- ooh ya veo- dijo mi viejito favorito, ya me estaba pensando un plan para molestarlo, aunque sabia las consecuencias de esto pero que mas da han pasado muchos años desde que lo vi-

-por cierto TIO jinno si que te vez VIEJO! Te ves mas arrugado que una pasa!- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando la reacción de jinno.

-ya te he dicho que no me diga ti… oye cual viejo no me vengas a tratar así pequeña descarda, y si estoy arrugado es por el maldito estrés!- dijo este algo molesto, yo solo me reí con ganas y entre al salón tratando de ocultar mi risa, jinno entro molesto, pensé que el me iba a castigar pero supuse que no lo hizo porque seria muy sospechoso.

La hora paso volando, y yo me dispuse a salir del salón casi corriendo, pero pronto fui detenida por un chico rubio con gafas, junto con el estaban dos niñas, una con el cabello rosa y ojos azules y otra con el cabello negro violetacios y ojos también azules , junto a estas también esta haciéndome señas hotaru para que supiera que si podía confiar en ellos.

-etto…. Sakura-san… no nos hemos presentado aun….- dijo el chico un poco rojo, supuse que era por los nervios.

-oh si cierto!.- de dedique una sonrisa al chico, y este se puso mas rojo…. Solo espero que no sienta lo que yo estoy pensando, porque ahora no me interesa estar buscando novio.

- pues yo soy tobita yuu… pero todos me llaman inchou (**no se como se escribe.. esta bien? XD**)- el chico me pareció que era amigable, depsues de todo lo que paso y me habla! Pensé que todos ya me tenían miedo porque el chico con el alice de levitación no fue capaz de moverme ni un centímetro.

-mucho gusto inchou!.- le dije y voltee a mirar a la chica con el cabello rosa y ojos azules.

-mi nombre es nonoko, mucho gusto!- dijo esta regalándome una linda sonrisa, la cual obviamente devolví, tal vez pueda confiar un poco en ellos, eso si sin revelar mucho.

- y yo soy anna tanbien es un gusto.- me dijo la pelinegra sonriéndome.

- es un gusto conocerlas chicas!- le dije dándoles una sonrisa.

- yo soy imai hotaru.. es un gusto sakura mikan- dijo hotaru enfatizando "sakura" ella de verdad quería una explicación.

-es un gusto imai-san… etto.. chicos lo siento pero tengo que irme aun me faltan algunos papeleos que hacer.. asi que bye bye..- dije encaminándome hacia la puerta y picándole el ojo a hotaru, Sali y escondí detrás de un muro esperando a que hotaru apareciera, ella no demoro en salir y cuando me vio me hizo señas para que la siguiera y asi fue como llegamos al bosque de la academia, yo ya sabia algo de ese bosque ya que mi madre me conto y e mas hasta un pequeño mapa de la academia me mostro, pero nunca me llegue a imaginar que este bosque fuera tan grande y hermoso, había muchos arboles que se mecían gentilmente siguiendo la danza del viento, cuando supe que ya nadie estaba cerca de aquí me tire sobre hotaru y solte algunas lagrimas, había pasado bastante tiempo que no veía a hotaru. Hotaru me recibió sorprendentemente y me abrazo como si no me ubiera visto en años anque era cierto no la veía desde hace 5 años y estaba claro que ambas nos queríamos mucho. Solte algunas lagrimas antes de separarme de ella y con mucha alegría y tristea mezclada le dije.

-no sabes lo mucho que te e extrañado hotaru!-le dije dándole una hermosa sonrisa, no como la que les mostre a inchou, anna y nonoko si no una que veni desde el fondo de mi corazón, a ella no le gustaba que yo llorara.. decía que me veía un 50% mas fea de lo que era asi que yo siempre sonreía, cuando estaba con ella antes de que ella viniera a esta cárcel yo sonreía mas para ella que para mi misma.

- y yo a ti .. baka.- dijo hotaru con alegría mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.-…. Mikan explicame que estas haciendo aquí y porque cambiaste tu apellido…- dijo hotaru cambiando la pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa por la habitual seriedad de siempre.

-estoy aquí por mi seguridad y mas que eso porque mi madre me lo pidió.. antes de morir- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-… siento mucho lo de tu madre mikan….. se que la extrañas, yo se que no puedo consolarte ya que yo no puedo sentir tu dolor aunque saber que puedes llorar en mi hombro… aunque ya sabes que no me gusta que llores por hoy hare una excepción…- dijo ella con una sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.- pero explícame por favor lo de tu apellido, no lo entiendo.-

- pues es por seguridad, no quiero que ya sabes quienes sepan que estoy aquí y ellos solo me conocen por mi primer apellido.- dije analizando su expresión, no era la habitual expresión llena de frialdad y seriedad de siempre, era más una expresión de preocupación.- no te preocupes.- dije por ultimo mientras empecé a caminar hacia la academia.- nos vemos luego hotaru..- le dije volteándola a mirar y sonriéndole. Volvi mi mirada hacia el frente y segui caminando tranquilamente por hasta que me encontré con…. El chico-ogro, este al verme ser sorprendió.

-hyaaaaa.- grite yo ya que me asuste pues estaba algo distraída pensando en la conversación que tuve con hotaru y jinno.

-shhh no seas escandalosa!- me dijo el ogro, miro hacia atrás y me jalo con tal fuerza que en ese momento me sentí como una muñeca de trapo y ambos terminamos metidos dentro de un arbusto. Yo me preguntaba que le pasaba al ogro, le iba a preguntar pero el de pronto me cayo.

- shhh no hables!.- y me tapo la boca con la mano, intente forcejear inútilmente para que me soltara pues la posición en la que estábamos no era me mi gusto aunque….. yo estaba sentada en el piso y el ogro estaba prácticamente sobre mi tapándome la boca, si alguien nos viera no se que podría pensar. De pronto escuche unos pasos y escuche la voz de onii-chan.

- natsume no te escondas .. que no te pienso hacer nada…- dijo mi onii-chan avanzando lentamente. Yo le hable mentalemente. Ese no era mi otro alice, mi otro alice es el copage, osea un alice que copia a otro, yo había copiado el de telepatía asi que le hable.

-_onii-chan aquí detrás del arbusto.. es ogro (natsume)me tiene atrapada, ven y quítamelo de ensima!.-_ le dije mentalmete, y continue.-_y porque este idiota se esta escondiendo de ti?-_ pregunte quería saber la razón por la cual este chico le tenia miedo? Talvez a onii-chan

-_mikan, el se esta escondiendo ya que el piensa que lo voy a mandar a una misión, pero solo vengo a avisarle que los de arriba lo van a dejar por un mes sin misiones.-_dijo onii-chan mentalmente mientras abría el arbusto. Yo respire con tranquilidad, sabia que onii-chan me lo iba a quitar de ensima.

-ooh natsume-kun veo que estas ocupado pero solo vengo a avisarte que losa de arriba te van a dejar sin misiones por un mes….- dijo onii-chan mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ogro no dijo nada pero aun no soltaba el agarre, y de un momento a otro pregunto.

-oi persona no te importa si esta tonta escucha?- pregunto mientras me miraba como si yo fuera un insecto que estuviera debajo de su zapato.

- jo pues realmente no…. Ella sabe mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y pienso que por tu bien no deberías meterte con ella…- dijo onii-chan, eso realmente me sorprendió aunque no sabia si agradecerle o asustarme o meterle un golpe a onii-chan por boca floja, pero si el le decía esto a ogro tenia que haber una razón. Así que me olvide totalmente la existencia de ogro e inconscientemente le hable a onii-chan.

-_onii-chan porque le estas diciendo al ogro todo esto? Que es lo que quieres lograr- _le pregunte algo molesta mientras le propinaba un golpe a natsume con la esperanza de que me soltara, cosa que se me cumplió, ya que el golpe se lo propine con mi pierna a un costado de su abdomen. El cayo a un lado mio y rápidamente me aleje y me pare enseguida.

-_mikan no querías que te lo quitara de encima?… además no pienso revelar nada mas. Solo trata de alejarte lo suficiente de el.-_ me dijo onii-chan mirándome con preocupación. Solo asentí y me fui del lugar ignorando completamente la existencia de natsume. Que apenas se recuperaba del golpe.

Me dirigi a un camino empedrado y camine mirando al frente hasta que me encontré con un grupo de chicos que parecían ser un par de años mayores que yo, uno de ellos noto mi presencia y dijo.

-ohh vaya pero si aquí esta la pareja de hyuuga natsume!- dijo un baboso con cabello de algo señalándome, vaya si que los chismes vuelan en este lugar.

-a ustedes que les importa… porque mejor no gastan su tiempo estudiando que andar metidos en los problemas de los demás- les dije con el seño fruncido y ellos se acercaron a mi.

-ohh pero que ruda, mejor gastaremos nuestro tiempo en enseñarte a callarte y tenerle respeto a tus superiores.- y dicho esto uno de ellos me empujo, por poco y caigo al suelo pero di una voltereta en el aire y evite que mi trasero se estrellara contra el piso. Uno de ellos se me tiro ensima pero yo lo esquive fácilmente, tomo posición de ataque pero ninguno de ellos se movio. Y de pronto apareció de la nada un chico con cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, con un gorro café y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-vaya pero que hacen molestando a su kohai, ustedes deberían dejar de ser tan idiotas.. creo que llegue a tiempo para salvarla de ustedes..- dijo este mirándolos con indiferancia pero aun con una sonrisa… salvarme ja sii claro. No me gusto ese comentario me hacia sentir como si fuera una chiquilla débil que no sabe defenderse asi que respondi.

-creo que a los que salvaste fueron a ellos, y apropósito porque no se mueve?- pregunte. Quería saber cual era su alice si era posible podía aprovechar y copeearla.

-no se mueven porque detuve sus sombras.. ese es mi alice, manejo de sombras.-dijo sonriéndome.- por cierto mi nombre es andou tsubasa, mucho gusto.- y me estiro la mano, yo la tome sin dudarlo y conteste.

-mikan sakura, el gusto es mio sempai.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

-ohh porfavor no me llames senpai solo te llevo un años, llámame por mi nombre!- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-ohh claro, entonces tu llamame también por el mio!- le dije sonriéndole, el chico parece buena persona asi que no me molestaría que se volviera un amigo cercano. Comenzamos a caminar ignorando al grupo de idiotas que estaban atrapados por sus sombras

-esta bien! Ahora mikan dime en que clase estas?- pregunto caminando hacia mi.

-estoy en la clase peligrosa….- dije pues en realidad no me molestaba contarle a el de igual modo presiento que el también estaba en la misma que yo.

- ohh ya veo .. ambos estamos en la misma, sabes en esa clase tenemos que hace misiones- dijo el borrando su sonrisa y su rostro se transformo en seriedad.

- si lo se, estoy mas que enterada..- le respondi, por lo cual el cambio su expresión de seriedad a una de sorpresa.

- si? Como lo sabes?- pregunto el se veía que tenia mucha duda.

- pues digamos que se bastantes cosas, aunque aun no es momento de revelarlas.- le dije dándole una sonrisa bastante picara haciendo que el se sonrojara un poco.

-ohh ya veo.. espero que algún dia me lo cuentes… y sabes si tienes algún problema en alguna misión no dudes en pedirme ayuda, yo siempre acudiré- me dijo con un tono bastante cariñoso, si ya le cogí confianza a este tipo, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!

-claro.. y yo lo mismo digo tsubasa!- le sonreí.

-jeje .. ah y porcierto cual es tu alice? Yo ya te dije la mia, es injusto!- me dijo haciendo un extraño intento de puchero, yo solo me rei por esa expresión en su rostro.

- jaja quita esa cara, te ves horrible! …mi alice.. pues que te digo…. Um te lo dire después.. por ahora te lo mandendre en secreto.- le dije coquetamente lo ultimo y coloque un dedo sobre mis labios, esta acción lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Y de la nada salió el ogro..

-oi sombritas que haces hablando con mi pareja?- dijo este algo enojado, ni idea porque pero tampoco es que me interesara mucho.

-tu .. tu PAREJA!?- dijo este señalándome con una cara de sorpresa que pareciera que se le fueran a salir los ojos de las cuencas.

-tsubasa no soy esa clase de pareja, es pareja Alice… además a mi no me gustan los ogros- dije mirando a ogro-kun como si el fuera una inmunda cucaracha.- y también a ti no de importa si estoy hablando con el o con cualquier otra persona- le dije , dándome vuelta y tomando la mano de tsubasa para arrastrarlo conmigo en el proceso de alejarnos de natsume.

**hasta aqui los dejo... moou pobre natsume quedo tendido en el piso y nadie lo ayuda, mikan solo lo ignora como si fuera... que se yo umm basura tal vez?... y porque diablos onii-chan le dijo esto a natsume-ogro-kun que queria lograr! por cierto pense que seria una buena idea dejar que tsubasa fuera un año mayor que mikan jeje les adelanto que al pobre le tocara sufrir un poco por los celos de ogro-kun. aunque aclaro que entre tsubasa, mikan y natsume no va a haber triangulo amoroso! eso viene despues y con otra persona que no es tsubasa.**

**ahora a responder reviews**

**michan-natsu: me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado y posiblemente publicare entr veces a la semana, si es que el colegio me lo permite aunque pienso siempre sacar tiempo para subir capitulos de donde no lo haya! no importa como pero subo capitulos porque subo! muchas gracias por leer**

**ela9999: jeje pues muchas gracias,me alegra mucho tu review y la actitus de mikan me encanta tambien es como tan super hellow. muchas gracias por leer.**

**tutina200: gracias por leer y por el review, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que este fic no decepcione a nadie! ya que pues lo que mas me motivo para hacer este fic fue por que muchos otros me desepcionaron bastante, muchos comenzaban bien y despues ... se volvian monotonos y aburrido. pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!**

**gracias a todos por leer y espero que lo disfruten**

**PD: en el proximo capitulo narrara natsume! se los adelanto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola, se que es muuy rapido para subir un nuevo capitulo pero decidi aprovechar ya que hoy es el ultimo dia que me queda antes de entrar al cole T-T, ademas los pienso dejar 3 dias por hay, ya que me va a tocar hacer algunos papeleos, espero que este cap les guste esta corto, pero espero que lo disfruten... **

**los personajes de gakuen alice no son míos.. lo digo antes de que se me olvide. me da miedo que un dia de estos me arresten por plagio XD recuerden que los reviews los contesto abajito ...ahora voy a dejar de parlotear para que lean**

Maldito persona! Se que el maldito piensa mandarme a alguna misión, ya han pasado casi dos semanas en las que no me ha mandado y eso es mucho tiempo.. maldición y me e quedado toda la mañana escondiéndome de el, aun así no lo e visto por ningún lado, eso en parte es bueno aunque no debo confiarme demasiado… tch esto es muy …..

Estaba sumergido en mi estrés cuando de pronto alguien se estrello conmigo, debo admitir que en ese momento agradecí el entrenamiento de persona porque si no mi cara hubiera ido a parar al piso.

-oye tonta fíjate por donde caminas, mira al enfrente envés de mirar tus torpes pies!- le grite a l chica que se había estrellado conmigo. Como caballero que soy (**si claro ogro-kun eres igual de caballeroso a una papa**)debo admitir que me pase pero ahora no ando de humor como para tratar con idiotas como ella, aunque la chica no se veía mal, tenia un largo cabello castaño, una buena figura, bien formada para ser exactos y unos muy lindos ojos avellana.

-lo siento! Pero solo me tropecé, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo solo porque antes con el genio de mil demonios! Idiota!- pues era cierto yo ya lo había dicho que no andaba de humor, pero es obvio que a las personas no les gusta que les ande diciendo la verdad en la cara, y pues esta tonta dio en el clavo, yo no tenia que desquiterme con nadie y mucho menos con ella, pero quien la manda a ser tan torpe y no verme y evitarse problemas, sin embargo yo ahora solo quiero ir al salón y hablar tranquilamente con ruka asi que no me moleste en contestarle algo aparte de.

-tch que molesta- dije , sin mirarla y seguir con mi camino.

-tch que idiota- dijo ella, parecía muy molesta y no se si lo decía para ella misma o me lo decía directamente a mi, me detuve pero decidí seguir.

llegue al salón y esa chica sumiré? Creo que es se me tiro enzima para abrazarme, yo solo la esquive, esa chica de verdad era muy fastidiosa, hasta había creado un grupo de fans mio y de ruka. Salude a ruka y me senté junto a el. El era la única persona en este lugar a la cual era cercano. Me puse mi manga en la cara ya que la primera clase era con narumi y ese gay me molesta bastante, solo entre a su clase ya que aquí podía por lo menos estar seguro de que no me iba a encontrar a persona por un buen rato. Y bueno entro el gay de narumi todo emocionado al salón, aunque no lo podía ver por el manga en mi cara sabia que el estaba dando brinquitos para allí y para aca como una loca en celo…

- mis amores, les tengo una noticia maravillosa! A partir de hoy tendran una nueva compañera!- dijo el gay con mucha mas emoción que antes, se podía escuchar los miles de comentarios en el salón pero me pareció muy estúpido el comentario de daichi hiromaru. "_que bien una nueva presa_" , ese comentario si me molesto solo un poco, la pobre no acababa de llegar ni siquiera y ese mujeriego ya se la quería comer (si saben a que me refiero). No supe en que momento la nueva había entrado sino hasta que hablo.

- hola mi nombre es mikan sakura azumi- aunque pensé que talvez iba a decir algo como "espero llevarme bien con ustedes" o "espero que todos seamos amigos! " ella no lo hizo, todos hicieron alboroto preguntando cual era su alice y su clase ella solo se limito a contestar.-no le importa!- y soltando una pequeña carcajada. Parece que esa chica era algo diferente a las demás.

- bueno mikan-chan voy a asignarte un compañero- dijo el gay- umm veamos tu pareja será natsume! Es el que esta alado del chico con el conejo ve y siéntate allí.- me sorprendió mucho que me haya escogido a mi sin embargo no me sobresalte ni me moví de mi lugar. Se podía escuchar el alboroto que todos estaban haciendo pero yo lo ignore completamente y continue con el manga en la cara relajándome, puede sentir cuando ella se sentó a mi lado y debo admitir que emanaba un olor muy delicioso, como a fresas o algo por el estilo. Escuche como ruka se presento con ella, y también que ambos se tomaron las manos, pues lo hicieron sobre mi.

-h-hola soy ruka nogi, es un gusto-

-el gusto es mio.- dijo ella con mucha alegría? Y sentí como alguno de los dos tumbo el manga de mi rostro, al alzar la mirada me encontré con la chica de hace rato.

-oh vaya pero si es la chica molesta de hace rato.- dije en tono de burla, al parecer a ella no le gusto ni mi presencia ni mi comentario por que se alejo bastante de mi lado y contesto.

-oh vaya pero si es el idiota de mal genio!- dijo ella con algo de molestia.

-como te atreves a a tratar así a natsume-kun!- grito prácticamente esa tal sumiré, moviendo sus manos en el rostro de la chica molesta. Ami no me importo que me defendiera, yo puedo hacerlo solo pero no quiero gastar mi valioso tiempo discutiendo con la tonta esta.

-yo trato a los ogros como se me da la gana! Y tu no tienes por que meterte.- dijo ella con mucha tranquilidad, ogro? Acaso por ogro se refería a mi? Tan mal carácter tengo!

De pronto se le acerco mochiage.

-te arrepentirás por tratar así a natsume!- levanto su mano en forma de un puño para hacerla levitar pero la chica no se movía ni un poco, eso si me sorprendió bastante , ella esta inmóvil mirándolo con mucha indiferencia.

-pe-pero que pasa! Porque no te mueves!- grito mochiage algo estresado ya que no fue capaz de moverla, se veía bastante frustrado, y yo también me frustre ya que sabia que su alice era fuerte, y que podía levantar cualquier cosa, el lo tenia muy bien entrenado y no funcionaba? Eso si era raro

-porque no quiero?- dijo la chica con un tono de burla mas que nada, ella seguía tranquila y no se movia, me sorprendió mucho que la chica se quedara tan tranquila y mas porque mochiage le iba a dar un puñetazo, ella no tenia ni los ojos cerrados como para recibir el golpe ni nada de eso es mas se veía que estaba planeando algo, quien diablos era esa chica eso es lo que mas me preguntaba. De la nada entro el viejo de la electricidad e hizo que todos se calmaran, pude notar que el se sobresalto un poco cuando vio a la tonta a mi lado. Y dijo.

-oh veo que tenemos a una nueva alumna, señorita le molestaría decirme su nombre?- dijo jinno con un rostro seria de nuevo .

-soy mikan sakura azumi, mucho gusto sensei-dijo ella mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno señorita, puede venir un momento hay algo que le quiero decir antes de comenzar la clase.- ella solo asintió y camino hasta donde estaba el vejete.

-hay algo que necesito decirle así que por favor acompáñeme afuera.- dijo, eso hasta me sorprendió a mi, el nunca hacia eso con los estudiantes nuevos, todos estaban choqueados, hasta yo, todos se preguntaban quien diablos era ella. Sin duda esa chica era algo extraña. Ella tenia algo fuera de lo común, ella era muy interesante.

De pronto la chica entro, con una extraña expresión, parecía que estuviera conteniendo la risa y jinno entro después muy molesto. El rato se paso volando hasta que por fin las clases habían terminado del todo y vi como linchou y su grupito se acercaron a la tonta, la tonta les sonreía muy amablemente y ellos a ella, linchou se veía algo rojo. Yo esta observándolos detenidamente cuando esa molesta sumiro.. o como se llame interrumpió mi tarea.

-ohh natsume-kun no te preocupes seguro que no es mas que una chica tonta con un alice débil, tal vez ni tenga! Jo j ojo- dijo riéndose con superioridad como si ella fuera la reina de la escuela y por primera vez me tome la molestia de contestarle a sus molestas palabras.

-eso no es cierto, tu misma viste cono mochiage no fue capaz de moverla además aquí es imposible para una persona normal entrar, tu eres muy ignorante, tu no eres mejor que ella así que mejor cierra tu asquerosa boca- le conteste, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por haber defendido a la tonta. Ignore a sumiro ya que vi que la tonta salió, decidi que la iba a seguir y hacerla hablar asi me costara poner en peligro mi caballerosidad (**uuy si claro natsume eres todo un caballero de brillante armadura, me sorprende la delicadeza con la que tratas a las chicas *sarcasmo***) pero vi que imai salió después no es por nada pero me pareció bastante extraño, decidi seguirla pero de pronto vi a persona y parecía que me estaba buscando, el me alcanzo a ver y camino hacia mi, yo rápidamente me voltee como si no lo hubiera visto y Sali corriendo despavorido. No quería que ese maldito me enviara a hacer misiones, el comenzó a seguirme trate de perderlo pero fue muy difícil, me la pase escapando por hay alrededor de 5 minuto cuando me encontré con la tonta y esta se puso de escandalosa.

-hyaaaaa.- grito, supongo que iba distraída.

-shhh no seas escandalosa!- le dije jalándola conmigo hacia un arbusto pues sentí que persona ya estaba cerca, asi que ambos quedamos escondidos detrás de el.

- shhh no hables!.- le dije y le tape la boca, ella forcejaba conmigo para que la soltara, ya parece que a ella no le gustaba la posición en la que estábamos, pero ami no me incomodaba en lo absoluto es mas hasta puedo decir que me agradaba(** y te llamas a ti mismo caballero ._.**)

- natsume no te escondas .. que no te pienso hacer nada…- dijo persona, de pronto sentí que la tonta dejo de forcejear, pensé que ya se había cansado, y persona se quedo callado por un momento, sabia que el seguía hay, y de la nada abrió el arbusto, el me había encontrado.. mierda! Otra misión ..

-ooh natsume-kun veo que estas ocupado pero solo vengo a avisarte que losa de arriba te van a dejar sin misiones por un mes….- dijo persona, asi que me escondí para nada? Solo me buscaba para eso.. sin embargo vi que la tonta tania una expresión bastante serena, y eso me extraño, cualquier chica normal estaría preguntando estupideces que no son de su incumbencia, sin embargo ella estaba callada mirando a persona tranquilamente.

-oi persona no te importa si esta tonta escucha?- pregunte mientras la miraba, en verdad me pareció extraño que ella no se sorprendiera por la presencia de persona ni por lo de la misiones.

- jo pues realmente no…. Ella sabe mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y pienso que por tu bien no deberías meterte con ella…- dijo persona con mucha serenidad, quien diablos era esta chica, aquien tenia agarrada, que tanto sabia ella… eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que se formulaban en mi cabeza.

De la nada la muy perr…. Me propino un golpe con su pierna a un costado de mi cuerpo, me saco el aire y cai a su lado muerto de dolor, ella de un rápido movimiento se paro y el y persona se miraron detenidamente, luego ella empezó a caminar hacia el camino empedrado, importándole un comino que yo estuviera tirado en el piso muerto del dolor, eso nunca me había sucedido, no se con que tanta fuerza la tonta me haya golpeado como para dejarme un buen rato sin poder levantarme, pero yo estaba entrenado y ningún golpe me lograba dejar en este estado….

Al rato me logre recuperar del golpe de la tonta que aparentemente no es tan tonta como parece y Sali del arbusto, comenza a caminar hasta que vi a la tonta con sombritas hablando muy cariñosamente, y por alguna razón me sentí muuuy enojado tanto que hasta interrumpí su muy "amena" conversación.

-oi sombritas que haces hablando con mi pareja?- dijo algo enojado mirándolos con desprecio a ambos

-tu .. tu PAREJA!?- dijo sombritas señalando a la tonta con una cara de sorpresa.

-tsubasa no soy esa clase de pareja, es pareja Alice… además a mi no me gustan los ogros- dijo ella mirándome con desprecio, cosa que por alguna razón me dolió pero solo un poco.- y también a ti no de importa si estoy hablando con el o con cualquier otra persona- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y tomando la mano se sombritas para que la siguiera acto que me hizo enfurecer por alguna razón desconocida.

-soy tu pareja, soy el responsable que te pase algo es obvio que me va a importar, me puedo meter en problemas si a una tonta como a ti le pasa algo.- dije justificándome, la tonta parece que se molesto, pero no soltó a sombritas, es mas apretó mas su mano y me miro por encima del hombro.

-yo nunca te pedí que te hicieras responsable de mi…. Yo se me cuidar sola, no te necesito- dijo ella mirándome como una cucaracha, luego volvió a mirar al frente y dijo.

-vamonos tsubasa!.- y le regalo una sonrisa al maldito de sombritas, cosa que me enojo mucho mas. Ambos siguieron caminando y yo me quede como un idiota pensando en que rayos me pasaba y porque me habi enojado tanto porque ella estaba con sombritas, y sobre todo preguntándome quien diablos era "mikan sakura azumi"…..

**jeje que tal les parecio.. soy muy mala con ogro-kun? naa no lo creo**

**oooh creo que natsume-ogro-kun esta celosito que opinan ustedes, y el pobre debe de estar suuuoper confundido, que tantos secretos guaradara mikan? pues lo sabremos en los siguientes capitulos!**

**hora de contestar los hermosos reviews que me hacen tan feliz!**

**ela9999: holis de nuevo, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y me alegra que este fic les cause diferentes emociones! y que no te aburra ni a ti ni a nadie. arigato por leer!**

** : arigato por leer! me alegra que te guste y si are que le saquen muuuchas canas al pobre de natsume! mujajaja soy muy mala con el, y no solo tsubasa le sacara canas a natsume.. te doy un adelantito**

**tutina200: jajaj si esos celos le hacen daño lo enloquecen! (cancion de vicente fernandez XD hora de vicentazos) y persona es malo con natsy pero aun asi lo proteje aunque no se den cuenta. pronto volvere a actualizar, arigato por leer!**

**michan-natsu: muchas gracias, arigato por leer!**

**Monica-kiss: jeje muchas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado! arigato por leer! y bueno aqui tienes el nuevo cap**

**hana-hime-sama: gracias! y tambien opss losiento despues lo corregiré esque no lo recordaba bien ya que a pasado un buen tiempo desde que lei el manga y vi el anime! y tratare de aumentarle el contenido a los caps es solo que me gusta dejarlos con las ganas.. porque soy muy mala XD **

**muchas gracias a todos los lectores! me hacen muy felices sus reviews.. ok ya se que lo e dicho varias veces pero es cierto!**

**pd: en el proximo cap seguira narrando mikan. pienso seguirles diciendo quienes van a narrar en los proximos capitulos... bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola, volvi con el maravilloso fic, extrañe un monton escribir estos 2 dias, me entraba la tentación de prender el computador y comenzar a escribir pero por culpa del papeleo y algunos problemillas que resolver en el cole no pude ni prenderlo una vez hasta ayer en la noche y hoy! si se preguntaran como me fue en el cole (aunque no creo que les importe) me fue super, y por alguna extraña razon los profes tienen unos nombres rarisimos uno se llama hervin ._. que es mi profe de ciencias sociales y otro se llama bran no brand y brian sino bran ._. que es de filosofia... bueno voy a dejar de parlotear de cosas sin importancia para que lean el hermoso fic, claro sin antes decir **

**-los personajes de gakuen alice no me pertenecen le pertenecen a higuchi tachibana, pero las historia si es mia!- lo digo antes de que me arresten por plagio o algo asi si no coloco esto XD**

-soy tu pareja, soy el responsable que te pase algo es obvio que me va a importar, me puedo meter en problemas si a una tonta como a ti le pasa algo.- dijo haciéndome detener de mi "escape" por hace decirlo, yo solo lo mire por encima de mi hombro, no quería verlo directamente, eso que e había dicho me había enfurecido bastante, apreté mas la mano de tsubasa de la ira, que me había provocado. Y le respondí mirándolo tal cual se mira a una repúgnate cucaracha que estas apunto de pisar.

-yo nunca te pedí que te hicieras responsable de mi…. Yo se me cuidar sola, no te necesito- dije y voltee a mirar de nuevo hacia el frente, ese idiota no tenía derecho a decirme nada….

-vámonos tsubasa!.- y le mostré a tsubasa una muy linda sonrisa, y lo empecé a arrastrar prácticamente, al cabo de unos minutos ya nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente del ogro, no me di cuenta de que estaba estrujando la mano del pobre tsubasa hasta que el chillo del dolor.

-auuuch mikan me lastimas!- dijo o mas bien chillo

-oh lo siento lo siento….- dije soltándolo muy apenada.

-esta bien!, pero mikan de sucedió allí?- pregunto tsubasa muy interesado.

-pues para ser sincera no tengo la mínima idea- dije subiendo los hombros en señal de que no sabía nada, y pues era cierto no entendía porque ogro-kun se comportaba asi, y es mas no sabia porque el estaba tan enojado por el simple hecho de que hubiera estado hablando con tsubasa y tampoco es que me interesara mucho es solo que me pareció bastante extraño que de un momento a otro se hiciera el "responsable" aunque pienso que debió haber sido por lo que le dijo onii-chan, tal vez el solo quería saber en que yo estaba metida. Pero eso no le da derecho a enojarse, yo no le hice nada y pues hasta donde yo se tsubasa tampoco.

-es muy extraño que natsume se comporte así y mucho mas si no es ruka el que esta de por medio.- dijo tsubasa rascándose la nuca.

-ruka? Que tiene que ver ruka hay?-pregunte, yo prácticamente acababa de llegar a la escuela así que no sabia nada del pasado de los demás.

-pues ellos son muy unidos, y siempre lo han sido, ellos llegaron a esta escuela juntos.. no lo sabias?- pregunto él.

-no… tsubasa hoy es prácticamente es mi primer día así que es normal que no sepa.- le conteste, era obvio que yo no iba a saber nada, puedo saber mucho sobre organizaciones y cosas asi que se encuentran dentro y fuera de la academia pero yo no sabia prácticamente nada de la vida de mi "queridísimos compañeros", y por lo de ruka y ogro-kun en mi mente se formo una duda que si tenia suerte la resolvería.

-oye mikan ya es hora de cenar.. vamos al comedor?-pregunto el, y yo solo asentí, tenia hambre y podía sentir mi estomago rugir.

Ambos empezamos a caminar por el camino empedrado que llevaba hacia el comedor mientras tsubasa me contaba sobre algunas misiones que tubo que hacer y algunas locuras que hacia con lo de la clase peligrosa, muchas de esas anécdotas me dieron risa, y como no, si tsubasa las contaba de una manera bastante cómica, el iba relatando mientras se movía de un lado a otro haciendo poses y haciendo figuras con las manos. Y no me di cuenta que llegamos al comedor sino hasta que linchou me saludo.

-hola mikan-chan.- dijo linchou interrumpiendo mi platica con tsubasa, cuando me saludo me sentí algo molesta, no porque nos hubiera interrumpido si no porque me llamo "mikan-chan" y ese apodito de recordaba al travesti de narumi, sin embargo ignore mi molestia y lo salude como si nada.

-ah.. hola linchou- dije acercándome a ellos y haciéndole señas a tsubasa para que también se acercara.

-mikan-chan ven y siéntate con nosotros!- dijo nonoko quien movía la mano en señal de saludo.

-umm claro.. Tsubasa también no?- pregunte, no podía dejar a tsubasa, a el ya le había tomado mucha confianza, me cayo muy bien, ya prácticamente éramos amigos.

- uh claro porque no?- dijo anna quien lo miraba de una manera extraña, pude notar que a tsubasa no le agradaba la manera en la que los chicos lo miraban asi que me acerque a tsubasa y le susurre en el oído.

-no se porque te miran así pero estoy a tu lado y sabes que cuentas conmigo, asi que no te sientas incomodo..- le susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que lo otros no nos escucharan. Sin embargo sus rostros se veían confundidos, no por lo que yo había dicho porque estaba segura de que no me escucharan sino por mi gesto, porque no es normal que le susurres cosas al oído a un chico mientras estas enfrente de otras personas, eso es algo muy sospechoso y algo también comprometedor. Pero ignore por un momento a esos chicos y me centre en la cara de tsubasa que mostraba una gran sonrisa que de alguna manera me decía "gracias". Volví mi mirada hacia los chicos que se veían un poco confundidos, solo lo ignore y me senté con tsubasa en la mesa. Yo me senté junto a nonoko y tsubasa a mi lado. Al rato vi a hotaru quien se acerco a nosotros y se sentó junto a linchou y anna, la saludamos y pedimos la cena.

La cena fue agradable ya que todos me contaban anécdotas sobre la academia, reíamos de la cosas que le pasaban al pobre tsubasa, una que otra vergüenza de linchou, accidentes culinarios de anna y algunas explosiones que provocaba nonoko. Ya lo chicos no miraban a tsubasa raro, lo veian como una buena persona. Después de terminar la cena todos nos levantamos y nos despedimos.

Tsubasa después de un buen rato insistiendo en acompañarme a mi cuarto tuve que aceptar, aproveche el momento y decidí preguntarle algunas cosas a tsubasa.

-oye tsubasa te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije mirando al frente, tsubasa que estaba a mi lado dijo.

-claro mikan!- dijo con alegría.

-porque los chicos te miraron de esa manera, no lo comprendo…- le pregunte y lo miren, pero no me detuve y el tampoco.

-eso es porque estoy en la clase peligrosa, todos me tienen miedo..- dijo mirando al frente, pero en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza.

-no todos, yo no te tengo miedo, es más me siento segura a tu lado..- le dije, a esto el volteo y me miro con una cara de sorpresa.

-mikan…..- soltó mirándome yo le sonreí.

-si?- le pregunte

-… gracias…- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, tsubasa era un buen chico, es muy amable y se que puedo confiar en el, bueno no del todo, por mi seguridad todavía no pienso contarle nada sin embargo con el me siento segura.

De la nada salió onii-chan captando la atención nuestra. Estaba parado frente a nosotros con un aura de serenidad.

-oi persona que sucede? Alguna misión?- pregunto tsubasa rompiendo el silencio.

-no estoy aquí por ti tsubasa, estoy aquí por la señorita sakura mikan…- dijo onii-chan

-la vas a mandar a alguna misión?- pregunto tsubasa con algo de enojo en su voz.

-no… ella aun no esta lista, lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con ella sobre algo.- dijo onii-chan.

-ya veo, entonces mikan quieres que me vaya o me quedo?- dijo tsubasa, sabia que el no confiaba en mi onii-chan y que el me pregunto solo para estar seguro de que yo iba a estar bien.

- no.. es mejor que te vayas esto es algo que no puedes escuchar por el momento- dije tranquilamente, tsubasa tenia que entender que este no era el momento para que el supiera algunas cosas sobre mi

-esta bien, pero espero que en algún momento me lo contaras, me preocupa…- dijo el.

-te lo contare, solo que este no es el momento indicado, así que por favor vete.- le sonreí, el se volteo para irse pero antes de empezar a caminar me dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

-bueno adiós mikan, nos vemos mañana…- dijo el y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación que ni idea donde quedaba.

-adiós!- le dije, el solo siguió su camino.

Onii-chan y yo solo esperamos a que se alejara lo suficiente para poder comenzar a hablar.

-bueno onii-chan que sucede?- le pregunte.

-solo vine para colocarte los controladores de Alice, se que los haz entrenado pero es mejor no arriesgarnos..- dijo onii-chan, y pues tenía razón, es mejor asegurarnos que mis Alices se encuentren controlados y que no puedan lastimar a alguien.

-me va a doler?- le pregunte, yo no soy fanática del dolor y pues quien? Yo no soy masoquista es mas soy una completa llorona para simples dolores como un raspón. Recuerdo que una vez estaba persiguiendo a onii-chan en el jardín y me tropecé con algo, me caí y me raspe las rodillas hice un gran escándalo por eso. Aunque ya e aprendido a controlar un poquito eso, y pues tenia ya que se que en las misiones mi vida correría peligro y habrán muchas ocasiones en las que saldré lastimada.

-posiblemente, solo espero que no hagas tanto escándalo como la vez que te raspaste las rodillas.- dicho esto el soltó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, supongo que recordando los viejos tiempos. –ahora vamos, te los pondré en tu habitación..- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio de estrella especial, ya estábamos cerca pues tsubasa y yo casi llegábamos cuando onii-chan apareció.

Entramos al edificio y después al ascensor infernal, con solo entrar ya me estaba mareando, me voy a seguir tele transportando, no pienso usar este estúpido ascensor. Bueno cuando llegamos a mi piso, me baje tambaleándome de nuevo cual gelatina, el muy desgraciado de mi onii-chan solo siguió caminando como si nada, no me pregunto se me encontraba bien o no… recupere la estabilidad y lo seguí, el ya estaba parado frente a la puerta esperando a que yo abriera, sin demora alguna saque la llave de el bolsillo de mi falda y la introduje en la cerradura, y de un empujoncito abrí la puerta, entre seguida por onii-chan.

-oye cierra la puerta, esta no es tu casa!- le dije al ver que siguió como pedro por su casa y dejo la puerta abierta.

- esta bien… esta bien- dijo con pereza y la cerro con un movimiento.

-bueno a ver muéstrame los controladores.- le dije sentándome en un sillón color rosa palido que había en la sala de mi "habitacion" o mas bien apartamento.

-te pondré 4, tres de ellos en las orejas y 1 como anillo.- dije tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba a mi lado, saco una bolsita purpura y la agito en mi cara como si fuera un regalo o algo asi.

- 3 EN LAS OREJAS! NO! ME VA A DOLEEEER!- dije, no grite! Esque tres en las orejas era un numero exagerado! Me aguanto con varios anillos, aunque al principio me estorben pero en las orejas! No!

-hay vamos mikan no seas llorona, no te va a doler, confía en onii-chan.- dijo algo serio mientras sacaba un pequeño aretito con una piedra amarillenta.

-enserio? Esta bien pero entonces hazlo con CUIDADO!- le advertí

-si si lo que sea.- dijo, se acerco a mi oreja con una cosa que parecía una pistola solo que de la abertura salía una aguja, puso la cosa esa en el lóbulo de mi oreja y dijo.- no hagas escándalo.- por ultimo antes de presionar el gatillo.

en ese momento sono un click y sentí mi como la aguja entraba en mi pobre oreja y trate de contener las lagrimas y los gritos de dolor (recuerden que soy muy exagerada con el dolor), solo hice una mueca y salió de mi boca un auuuuch.

-auuuch onii-chan eso dueleeee!- dije

- y solo va uno.- dijo mientras colocaba en aretito en mi oreja, pude sentir como lo cerraba.-ahora vamos con el siguiente.- el tomo un tarrito pequeño lo destapo y tomo un poquito de un gel transparente y lo unto sobre la parte de arriba de mi oreja, si en donde se encuentra el cartílago, sentí como esa parte se me adormecía y el tomo de nuevo ese infernal aparato y lo coloco donde había puesto el gel, presiono el gatillo y yo sentí una punzada en la oreja, solo hice una mueca, mientras onii-chan tomaba otro arito plateado y lo colocaba en mi oreja, este parecía mas un piercing que otra cosa, el giro mi cara para quedar enfrente de la otra oreja, no me puso de ese gel sino que simplemente tomo la pistola de nuevo y la coloco en el lóbulo de la otra oreja, presiono el gatillo y yo volvi a sentir ese dolor, pero no hice escándalo solo hice una mueca de dolor, el me puso un aretito parecido al otro con una piedrita amarillenta.

-listo ya son casi todos solo te falta el anillo, ten- me paso una pequeña argolla dorada, muy pequeña por lo que supuse que era para el meñique, puedo tener los dedos largos y un poco delgados pero no tanto, asi que me lo puse en el meñique y quedo perfecto.- ahora usa el Alice de curación que copeaste y cúrate las orejas para que mañana no estén infectadas.- me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me quede sola en el apartamento, me cure las orejas con el Alice de curación que le copie al hermano de hotaru ya hace mucho tiempo, se preguntaran como se de el ... pues nosotros fuimos amigos de infancia ya hace mucho, a pesar de que el fuera mayor que yo por algunos años ,nosotros fuimos los mejores amigos antes de que los trajeran a el y a hotaru aquí, me dejaron sola, bueno no del tanto ya que ellos me enviaban postales cada tanto, diciéndome que estaban bien y que no me preocupara con ellos, que ellos estaban fuera de peligro y que ninguno de ellos habían entrado a la clase peligrosa, ya que esa era mi mayor preocupación cuando ellos recién habían ingresado aquí. Hotaru pues ya saben que ella esta conmigo en la misma clase. Y el hermano de hotaru no lo he visto pero estoy segura de que el esta en la preparatoria. Que pronto saldrá, solo espero poder verlo antes de que se gradué y se vaya de esta prisión. Pero lastimosamente no lo podría saludar cálidamente como quisiera ya que eso levantaría sospechas además los quiero fuera de peligro a ambos.

Me quede un recostada en el sillon rosa palido de la sala recordando viejos tiempos con hotaru, subaru, mi madre y mi abuelo hasta que unos "TOC TOC TOC" interrumpieron mi corto regreso mental al pasado, rápidamente me levante del sillón y me dirigi a abrir la puerta, no tenia ni idea quien seria, antes de abrir la puerta mire un reloj con forma de gato pegado a la pared, este marcaba las 8:15, volvi mi mirada hacia la puerta y al abrirla me encontré con la persona de mis recuerdos.

-su… subaru!- dije con mucha sorpresa, tal parece que mi mete lo llamo y lo trajo hasta aqui.

-mikan!- dijo este y me abrazo de la nada, yo me quede sorprendida un momento pero después le devolví el abrazo y solte algunas lagrimas, el se despego de mi y las limpio con su pulgar.

-subaru pero como?- le pregunte.

-hotaru me dijo, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para saber que estabas aquí en el edificio de estrella especial. Ya que tu no le dijiste a hotaru!- me dijo mientras me pegaba con la palma de la mano en la frente.-te extrañamos mucho.. sabes?- dijo regalándome una sonrisa que muy pocas veces decoraba su cara.

-lo se y yo a ustedes…. Hotaru te lo conto todo?- le pregunte de seguro el sabria de por "todo" me refería a lo de mi madre.

-si.. y lo siento mucho mikan pero se que eres fuerte y sabes que te apoyamos.- dijo el acariciándome la cabeza.

-jeje gracias subaru!- le dije mostrándole una gran sonrisa.-sabes justo en este momento estaba pensando en ti y bam legas y apareces! Que gracioso no.- le dije sonriéndole.

-pues vaya que coincidencia.- dijo aun acariciándome la cabeza.

-quieres pasar?- le pregunte.

-no mikan, ya debo irme solo vine para verte de nuevo, además ya se esta haciendo tarde.. posiblemente mañana venga y te visite mas temprano te parece?..- dijo el, era una lastima que no se pudiera quedar otro rato, pero el dijo que mañana me iba a visitar asi que no le vi el problema.

-claro subaru te estaré esperando!- le dije sonriéndole.

-bueno.. entonces me voy mikan, nos vemos mañana.- dijo el y empezó a alejarse moviendo una mano en señal de que se estaba despidiendo, no entre a mi cuarto si no hasta que vi que subaru había entrado al ascensor.

**oh vaya tsubasa si que es tierno como le dio el besito en la mejilla mikan! y o no otro contrincante para natsume, acaso subaru imai tambien le sacara canas el pobre natsume.**

**ah y lo de los controladores use un poco de la vida real con lo de la pistolita para hacer los huequitos en las orejas, lo digo por experiencia propia ya que yo tengo 4 aretes en las orejas, osea 2 en una y 2 en la otra mas un piercing que tuve... ruda no? aunque con lo del dolor exagere un poquito ya que eso no duele mucho, el unico que si me dolio como mil demonios fue el piercing que ya me lo quite hace tiempito. bueno dejanod de lado el monton de cosas que hago con mis orejas voy a contestar los hermosisimos reviews que me dejan!**

**alejandra vargas: jeje me alegra que te encante! y si subasa es super tierno con mikan, pero entre ellos no va a haber triangulo amoroso... o talvez si? los quiero trollear jejej esperence para ver que sucedera, y lo del beso lo pensare.. jeje si que soy mala con natsy, arigato por leer!**

**Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno pues aqui te dejo el capitulo! ariagato por leer!**

**ela9999: muchas gracias enverdad tu review me tranquilizo un poco ya que pense que habia dejado a natsume no se como muy parecido a la perspectiva de mikan pero muchas gracias!aqui te dejo el capitulo para que lo disfrutes! arigato por leer!**

**Susy-chan: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado y tambien gracias por lo del ogro-kun se me ocurrio ya que "zorro pervertido" o "pervertido" ya estaba muy gastado, y lo del beshito lo pensare pero no prometo nada eh? arigato por leer!**

**tutina200:jejeje si pobre si que soy malita con el :3 pero bueh, y si por tonto y ogro es que no se da cuenta que esta enamorado pero en algun momento se dara cuenta ya lo veran jejej... arigato por leer!**

** : si cierto de lo merece por caballeroso! jejeje tienes razon arigato por leer!**

**michan-natsu: gracias! enserio me fue muy bien gracias por darme animos! y pos aqui te lo dejo!**

**AlieKathe:jejje tranquis no la voy a dejar de subir y pienso avisarles cuando tenga que dejar de subir capitulos algunos dias para que esten tranquilas, bueno aqui esta el capitulo que esperaste con tantas ansias! arigato por leer!**

**Girl-of love: muchisimas gracias de todos los reviews el tuyo me hizo mas feliz! me alegra que te aya gustado la historia y agradesco tu comprencion con lo del cole.. muchas gracias por leer y aqui te dejo el capitulo, espero que te guste! **

**bueno bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo, posiblemente mañana les subo otro no se, ya tengo algo adelantadito el capitulo 5, pero no se mala constumbren ok! posiblemente los capitulos se los suba los fines de semana y uno que otro dia de la semana asi que esten pendientes!**

**arigato por leer! me hacen muy feliz!**

**pd: en el siguiente capitulo seguira narrando mikan.. si tienen sugerencias o les molesto algo porfavor aganmelo saber! bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola! bueno bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo que pense subir el domingo pero mejor lo deje para hoy ya que bueno pues este capitulo el domingo no tenia casi contenido asi que le agrege un poco mas entre ayer y hoy, debo de avisarles qu ya e decidido los dias en los que subire el fic! ahh que emocion!... bueno la cosa va haci, les subire capitulos todos los sabados, domingos y miercoles. si en unos de estos dias tendre que faltar pienso avisarles para no dejarlas esperando... y bueno para las que querian un "triangulo amoroso" entre ruka, natsume y mikan aqui se los deje pero no de la manera que esperaban je je je soy un desmadre jajaja! bueno aqui se los dejo para que lo lean, recuerden que los reviews los contesto abajo!**

**-gakuen alice no me pertenecfe, le pertenece a tachibana higuchi, pero la historia si es mia, porfavor disfrutenla!**

-claro subaru te estaré esperando!- le dije sonriéndole.

-bueno.. entonces me voy mikan, nos vemos mañana.- dijo el y empezó a alejarse moviendo una mano en señal de que se estaba despidiendo, no entre a mi cuarto si no hasta que vi que subaru había entrado al ascensor.

Después de ver que subaru se fue por el ascensor, entre al apartamento con un sonrisa en la cara, en realidad la visita de subaru me había alegrado mucho, habían pasado también 5 años desde que no lo veía, y las cartas no eran suficientes como para llenar el vacio que ese par de hermanos habían dejado en mi.

Cerré la puerta y subí a la que era mi habitación, saque de mi bolso un pequeño álbum de fotos, me tire en mi cama y lo abri, comencé a ojear las fotos que había en el, en la primera hoja habían dos fotos, una de mi padre y mi madre juntos sonriendo, otra solo de mi padre, a el no lo había podido conocer ya que el había muerto antes de que yo naciera en este mismo lugar, en la academia. Pase las hojas hasta que llegue a una pagina donde habían fotos en donde se veía a una castaña de 10 años, a una pelinegra de también 10 años que estaban acompañadas por uno de 14, los tres sonreían mirando la cámara mientras sostenían unos grandes pedazos de sandia. En otra foto se veían a los mismos tres niños posando junto a una tarta que tenia escrito "feliz cumpleaños hotaru". me quede un buen rato contemplando las fotos, esas fotos eran los mas bellos recuerdos que yo tenia junto con esos dos. Me pare de la cama y me fui hacia una puerta que supuse que era el baño, por culpa del travesti no había podido ver bien mi apartamento asi que por eso no sabia que puerta era, cuando la habri me encontré con un armario lleno de ropa y zapatos, entre todo el monton de ropa hubo un conjunto que me llamo la atención, eran unos shorts negros, una camisa de manga larga también negra y junto a esto unas botas cafes estilo militar, en este conjunto había una pequeña nota, la tome y la abrí, decía "para las misiones" , suspire, cerré la puerta y bote la nota en una papelera que se encontraba cerca, camine hacia la otra puerta que estaba en esa habitación, la abri y vi que era el baño, entonces entre y me quede un rato embobada viendo el gran baño, con una tina gigante, una duchas , unos estantes donde habían un montón de cajas y tubos de aguas aromáticas, también estaba un gran lavamanos de mármol , un espejo y una mesa de también mármol que estaba llena de perfumes. Salí de mi estado de embobamiento y puse a llenar a tina, pensé que sería mejor si tomaba un baño. Sali del baño, y me encamine a las escaleras, pesaba mirar bien el apartamento mientras se llenaba la tina, llegue a la sala con muebles con color rosa pálido, una gran alfombra blanca, las paredes eran blancas con rayas color rosa un poco mas oscuro que el rosa de los muebles, segui y me adentre en la cosina donde había un gran mesón en mármol negro, junto a este una nevera y muchos estantes llenos de especias, y uno mas grande lleno de platos y tazas. También había una mesa redonda echa de metal con sillas también metálicas decoradas con cojines blancos con algunos detalles de encaje, me pareció muy linda la cocina, Sali ya que supuse que la tina estaba llena, subi por las escaleras, pase por el lado de mi cama que tenia un cobertor rosa con blanco, entre al baño, vi que la tina estaba casi llena, cerré el grifo, tome uno de los tubos con aguas aromáticas con olor a frutos rojos, le eche unas gotas al agua, lo volví a dejar en su lugar y comencé a desvestirme, me quite el uniforme y lo tire en cualquier parte igual hice lo mismo con la ropa interior, y me metí rápido a la tina, esa agua se sentía de maravilla, pues estaba logrando su objetivo relajarme.

Después de un rato vi que mis dedos se veían como pasas así que Salí y me envolví en la toalla que estaba cerca de la tina, así y saque un conjunto de ropa interior, aunque solo me puse los pantis, saque un camisón blanco, grande y me lo puse, no traía pantalón ya que el camisón me cubría lo necesario además nadie más vendría a estas horas. Baje y apague las luces de la sala y la cocina. Volví a subir y me metí al baño a recoger el desorden, cuando acabe, apague las luces de mi habitación, me tire en mi cama y me envolví en el cobertor, pero no podía dormir, así que me senté en la cama, me agache y tome el bolso que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, de el saque un pequeño joyero, ese joyero era de mi madre, lo abrí y comenzó a sonar como una caja musical mientras que la figura de una bailarina comenzaba a girar, tome un pequeño collar de oro que tenía un dije en forma de corazón, lo apreté hacia mi con una mano mientras que con la otra dejaba el joyero cerrado en una mesita al lado de mi cama, me lo coloque y me volví a envolver en el cobertor mientras comenzaba a llorar, la perdida de mi madre a fue un duro golpe para mí y el joyero y el collar eran el único recuerdo aparte de las fotos que tenia de ella.

Mis lagrimas apenas habían comenzado a cesar cuando el cansancio me hizo cerrar los ojos.

-_no porfavor tia! Tia porfavor no te vayas, quedate!- decía llorando una pequeña castaña quien apretaba la mano de una azabache que estaba en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca._

_-lo…lo siento… p-pequeña.. pero es momento q-que me vay- vaya, por-favor cuida de "ellos"- dijo la azabache con cansancio , su luz se iba apagando conforme pasaba el tiempo._

_- no tia porfavor no te vayas!- le decía la castaña con los sollozos asomandose por su garganta_

_-prométeme que cuidaras de "el"..- dijo la azabache que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos._

_-tia! De quien? Quien es "el"….- decía la castaña abrazando el cuerpo de la azabache quien daba su ultimo respiro.- tia… tia!- gritaba la castaña quien movia el cuerpo sin vida de la azabache._

_-mikan… ella ya no esta.- dijo una mujer castaña muy parecida a la mas pequeña._

_- no…. Noooo! Tia!...- en ese momento la mas pequeña lloraba con todas sus fuerzas_

-no! Noooo! Porfavor no te vayas tia!- grite, mientras sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.- ah? Parece que solo fue un sueño….- dije sentándome en la cama mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas.- me pregunto quien es "_el _"…- dije formando una amarga sonrisa en mi rostro.

Desconcertada por mi sueño mire a todos lados hasta que me encontré con un despertador que estaba junto al joyero en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, este marcaba las 6:02 estaba aun temprano para ir a clases, pero sabía que si me dormía después seria un problema levantarme y llegaría tarde a clases asi que me levante de la cama y fui a darme una ducha en el baño pues estaba sudando.

Un rato después Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla, busque en el armario un conjunto de ropa interior y el uniforme limpio. Me vestí y me fui al baño a terminarme de arreglar, me desenrede el cabello, me arregle el flequillo hacia un lado y lo deje suelto, pero aun estaba mojado ya que me dio pereza de darle una pasadita con el secador de cabello.

Sali y mire el reloj de la mesa de noche esta marcaba apenas las 6:15, todavía estaba bastante temprano ya que las clases comenzaban a las 7 en punto asi que decidí que iba a dar un pequeño paseo por la escuela, total si me distraía y se me hacia un poquito tarde me podía tele transportar, asi que tome una mochila marrón y que encontré en el armario, bajo y tome unos libros y libretas que habían en una mesa en la sala, mesa que apenas había visto ahora ya que en la noche por el cansancio parece que no me fije mucho, los metí de cualquier manera en la mochila, tome las llaves y Salí del apartamento, aunque se me paso la mano ya que la cerre muy fuerte e hizo mucho ruido, aunque como solo había una persona que compartía conmigo ese lugar no creo que le haya molestado, camine por el corredor que lleva al ascensor.

-oh no hoy si que no.- me dije para mi misma y me tele transporte. Termine frente al edificio de estrella especial. Comencé a caminar, había mucho silencio asi que comencé a cantar pero muy bajito, comencé a cantar para mi.

- _Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
Sintiéndome sin fe  
Perdido bajo la superficie  
No sé qué estás esperando de mí  
Puesto bajo la presión  
De caminar en tus zapatos  
[Atrapado en la resaca  
Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti_

He quedado tan insensible  
Puedo sentirte ahí  
Estoy cansado  
Mucho más insensible  
Me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo  
Y ser menos como tu

¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?  
Amarrándome muy firmemente  
Temeroso de perder el control  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se derrumbó justo frente a ti

[Atrapado en la resaca  
Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
[Atrapado en la resaca  
Solo atrapado en la resaca]  
Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar

Pero sé  
Que yo podría terminar fallando también  
Pero sé  
Que eras igual que yo  
Con alguien decepcionado de ti. – debo decir que esa era una de mis canciones favoritas, no me sentía identificada pero aun así me gusta la letra. No es que yo cantara feo, es mas muchas personas me decían que yo cantaba muy lindo entre esas personas estaban subaru y hotaru.

Cuando me di cuenta ya me había metido en alguna parte del bosque, pero no me sentía perdida ni nada de eso, me encontraba en un hermoso lugar, estaba enfrente de un árbol de sakura (debo decir que las flores de cerezo eran mis favoritas así que por eso escogí "mi apellido" ya que el árbol de sakura era quien las producía) era hermoso, y a un lado de esta había un pequeño lago, no muy profundo, me quede maravillada viendo las ramas de el árbol meciéndose suavemente con la danza del viento. Ese lugar me tranquilizaba, deseaba poder quedarme en ese lugar todo el día disfrutado de soleado, cuyos rayos comenzaban a asomarse entre las ramas de los demás arboles que eran opacados por ese hermoso árbol de sakura.

Pero me di cuenta que ya se estaba acercando la hora de ir a clases asi que con mucho pesar me tele transporte cerca del salón, quede parada en la mitad del pasillo.

Comencé a caminar hacia el salón, entre y vi que había muy poca gente en el lugar. De las pocas personas que habían solo reconocí a nonoko quien estaba medio dormida en su lugar, a la chica que me grito ayer, también habían unos chicos qu estaban en la clase de ayer con los que no me había presentado, pero los ignore totalmente cuando vi a ruka sentado en el banco concentrado acariciando a su conejo. Ya que ese banco era mi puesto de ahora en adelante, me senté a su lado, pero el no noto mi presencia así que le hable.

-buenos días ruka-pyon!- le dije con alegría, el se sobresalto un poco, tal parece que estaba verdadera mente concentrado.

-buenos dí…. Espera ruka-pyon?- me miro con una cara de duda pero aun asi no ese gesto no daño sus hermosas facciones.

-pues si! De ahora en adelante pienso llamarte asi! Que no te gusta?- le pregunte poniendo una cara triste.

-no no es que no me guste solo que es muy raro…- dijo pensativo.- y porque "pyon"?-

-porque siempre que te veo tienes a ese conejo en los brazos por eso.- le conteste mirando al conejo entre sus brazos.

-aaa ok… esta bien no me importa que me digas asi sakura.- me dijo el, hice un puchero ya que me había llamdo "sakura".

-oye solo dime mikan, mira que yo ya te di hasta un apodo!- le dije aun haciendo puchero.

-mm claro esta bien.- dijo ruka desviando la mirada hacia su conejo, en ese momento recordé la duda que se me había creado ayer cuando tsubasa me dijo que ruka-pyon y ogro-kun eran muy unidos.

-etto… ruka-pyon te puede hacer una pregunta?- le dije

-mm claro..mi-mikan… losiento no me acostumbro.- me dijo un poco sonrojado.

-tranquilo… oye tu y hyugaa-ogro-kun son novios?- le solte de la nada, ruka-pyon me volvió la mirada hacia mi, el pobre abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa pareciera que sus ojos azules se fueran a salir volando.

-QUE!- fue lo que dijo o mas bien grito, el tenia una cara de espanto.-que .. que….PERO QUE!- el pobre estaba mas sorprendido y aterrado que cualquier otra demás que estaban en el salón nos miraron asustados por la reacción del rubio, ellos aun no entendían la situación.

-entonces supongo que eso es un no?- dije mirándolo algo divertida por su reacción. ignorado aun mas a los demás que nos miraban.

-CLARO QUE ES UN NO!- grito el pobre con la cara mas roja que un tomate.- porque piensas eso!?- dijo todavía rojo.

-jeje es que por hay me contaron que ustedes eran muy unidos y que ustedes no solían abrirse con la demás gente asi que por alguna extraña razón se me ocurrió lo de el noviazgo jeje….- dije rascándome la nuca.

-sakura… enserio en que diablos piensas como para que se te ocurra ESO!- dijo algo histérico.

-para ser sincera ni yo misma lo se.. jeje lo siento si te molesto la pregunta ruka-pyon!- dije dándole una reverencia en señal de disculpa. El solo solto un suspiro y se relajo.

-esta bien sakura.. pff en que mundo vives por dios!- me dijo con algo de burla.

-jeje por cierto ya te dije que no me llamaras sakura! Dime mikan!- le dije con una sonrisa. El se sonrojo un poco, y en ese momento apareció ogro-kun por la puerta y se dirigió hacia nosotros o para ser exactos hacia ruka-pyon.

-Oi que sucede aquí.. desde afuera escuche tus gritos.- dijo ogro-kun mirando a ruka-pyon, e ignorándome, aunque tampoco es que me muriera de ganas de que notara mi presencia.

-es que sakura me pregunto..- me lance sobre el y le tape la boca antes de que terminara, si bien no se que reacción seria la de ogro-kun quería ahorrarme problemas con el.

-shh no le digas!- le dije en el oído pero parece que ogro-kun escucho.

-decirme que?...- dijo mirándonos con duda.

-no nada! No es nada importante!- le dije mientras iba soltando al rubio quien estaba shokeado y con la cara completamente roja.

-… ok?... oye tonta quítate de ahí que ese es mi lugar…- me dijo con indiferencia, yo no quería problemas asi que simplemente me levante del banco, corrí mis cosas, espere a que ogro-kun se sentara al lado de ruka-pyon , el se sentó ,mejor dicho de desparramo por el banco, pero aun había espacio asi que me senté a su lado con algo de desgano, prefería estar al lado de ruka-pyon pero no podía asi que me conforme.

Ya me encontraba cómoda en el banco cuando un chico de cabello morado y ojos verdes se me acerco.

-hola sakura-san mi nombre en daichi hiromaru es un gusto conocerte linda!- me dijo, pronto supe que este fue el idiota que dijo ayer "_que bien una nueva presa_". El estiro la mano y de mala gana la tome, me sentí molesta por el comentario de ayer, minimo este idiota es un mujeriego o algo por el estilo y se quiere meter con todas, cuando le tome la mano el la volteo y le dio un beso , pude sentir en mi espalda una fuerte mirada que supuse que era de ogro-kun, a hiromaru solo le respondi.

-oye puedes por favor dejar de babear mi mano eres repugnante!- le dije e hice una mueca de disgusto, por mi acto vi la mirada sorprendida del idiota y escuche una pequeña carcajada que solto ogro-kun y ruka-pyon se rio un poco. Voltee mi mirada y vi que todas las chicas me miraban sorprendida, así que le arrebate mi mano a el idiota de hiromaru. Me hacerque un poco a ogro-kun y le susurre.

-que sucede porque diablos todas me miran asi?- le pregunte.

-…. Pff, eso es porque a el ninguna chica lo ha rechazado desde que esta aquí..- dijo con algo de busla hacia el idiota de daichi hiromaru, asi que tenia razón el solo buscaba meterse con todas.

-pues parece soy la única chica con suficiente materia gris como para saber que el es un patan- dije mas para mi que para ogro-kun.

-… - se quedo callado me miro por un momento y después volvia a mirar hacia su amigo. No entendí para nada ese acto pero ñee el siempre actua raro asi que no me molesto.

-sakura-san! Te buscan!- me grito nonoko desde la puerta.

-quien!?- grite.

- rápido ven ven.- grito haciéndome señas con las manos, y mientras me levantava comencé a descartar personas. Onii-chan no podría ser ya que si ubiera sido el sencillamente se ubiera comunicado conmigo telepáticamente, mucho menos subaru ya que ni el ni yo queríamos levantar sospechas de que nos conocíamos. Llegue a la puerta y me encontré con tsubasa me sentí muy feliz de que mi amigo estuviera aquí.

-tsubasa!- dije con alegría y lo abrace como saludo (no falta decir que soy muy confianzuda cuando se trata de personas a las que ya les cogí siquiera una pizca de cariño). El me devolvió el abrazo pero nos separamos cuando ambos sentimos una penetrante mirada atrás de nosotros, que a ambos nos hizo sentir escalofríos, esa mirada era de hyuuga-ogro-kun.

Me sentí incomoda por la mirada de ogro-kun que decidí jalar a tsubasa fuera del salón.

Vaya eso si que había sido raro…- que haces aquí?- le pregunte con una sonrisa a tsubasa.

-pues que mas voy a hacer, vine a verte y a ver como estabas! Me preocupe mucho cuando te deje con persona…- dijo lo ultimo casi como un susurro.

-No tenias que preocuparte, ademas no era para nada malo, solo me coloco los controladores alice…- le dije mostrándole el anillo en mi mano.

-controladores? Cuantos te puso?- me pregunto analizándome, buscando los controladores.

-emm pues.. me puso 4 ….- le dije algo bajito, no me molesto decirle ya que algún dia el se daría cuenta.

-… CUATRO!- pego el grito al cielo, yo solo le tape la boca para evitar que siguiera gritando.

-shhhhhh si cuatro! Mis alices son muy fuertes haci que por eso tantos! Pero no hagas un escándalo!- le dije mientras algo bajo para que los demás no escucharan mientras le destapaba la boca poco a poco.

-alices!? Cuantos tienes!?- me pregunto mirándome sorprendido. Dios estaba hablando de mas.

-tengo varios pero no es momento para decírtelos espérate y te darás cuenta!- le dije mientras miraba hacia todos lado.

- buuu esta bien! Se que todavía no quieres que yo lo sepa asi que esperare…- dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

-… gracias..- le sonreí dulcemente.- creo que ya es hora de que te vayas antes de que te castiguen por llegar tarde.- le dije señalando un reloj que estaba colgado en el pasillo.

-ops si es cierto, adiós mikan!- me dijo y empezó a correr, pero después de devolvió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, miro atrás de mi quien sabe que con una sonrisa y volvió a correr, me había sorprendido asi que me sonroje un poco, me gire para entrar al salón y me encontré con la mirada carmesí de ogro-kun quien me miraba con algo de enojo.

-oi deja de coquetear y entra YA!- me ordeno prácticamente bastante enojado, yo me quede mirándolo un poco sorprendida, el me tomo la muñeca y me jalo dentro del salón, todos nos miraban sorprendidos, ogro-kun me arrastro hacia nuestro banco como si no le importara nada mas aparte de llevarme a el. Al llegar se sento pero sin soltar el agarre, asi que fui arrastrada y quede sentada o mas bien mi trasero quedo estampillado contra la silla, el no solto el agarre, me seguía apretando la muñeca, de la nada entro mi viejo muuuy viejo tio jinno, en ese momento hyuuga me solto. Yo estaba como una idiota ya que aun no salía de mi sorpresa por las acciones del ogro-kun, nunca me espere eso.

No Sali de mi embobamiento sino hasta que jinno capto mi atención.

-señorita sakura puede porfavor poner atención!- me dijo jinno.

-eh?... ah lo siento!- dije y voltee a mirar hacia el frente

**jeje aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy! jeje soy todo un desmadre no? como les parecio el "triangulo amoroso" que les cree.. porque natsune-ogro-kun actuo de esa manera, cuando diablos mikan soltara toda la verdad? quien es la tia de mikan? a quien se referia la azabache tia de mikan por "el".. todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo! (lo se suena a propaganda de novela o serie de tevision! XD)**

**AHORA A CONTESTAR HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**ela9999: jaja muchas gracias! y me alegra que te haya gustado! y si el pobre natsume tiene muchos rivales pero pienso ir los sacando si es que natsume no los achicharra primero! jaja arigato por leer!**

** : jaja me alegra que te encante! si eso es bueno para que el aprenda la leccion! y te adelanto que pronto habra un poco mas de interaccion! jeje arigato por leer!**

**niki230: gracias! jej arigato por leer!**

**alejandra vargas: jeje siii soy toda una malota! jeje vamos a ver que sucedera con natsy jeje. arigato por leer!**

**Susy-chan: jaja me alegra que te haya gustado! y ya veremos que pasara aqui en este fic jejeje el amor y los celos se sienten en el aire!**

**tutina200: jejej lo se soy muy malita con natsume, los celos lo van a matar, jejej pero ya veremos que pasara! arigato por leer!**

**michan-natsu: me alegra que te encante! arigato por leer!**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no se olviden del horario que les acabo de armar para que estan pendientes! ok!?**

**pd: en el proximo cap seguira narrando mikan! oshiii vamos a ver que sucedera! ejeje bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**holaa! aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy, tenia pensado en dejárselo mas temprano pero ya que ayer tuve que hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros para español no pude terminar a tiempo el capitulo para subirlo mas temprano, bueno pero aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo disfruten, recuerden que abajo contesto los reviews. arigato por leer!**

**-gakuen alice no me pertenece le pertenece a higuchi tachibana pero la historia si es mia!- ahora voy a dejar de parlotear para que lea!**

-señorita sakura puede porfavor poner atención!- me dijo jinno.

-eh?... ah lo siento!- dije y voltee a mirar hacia el frente

- jummm bueno pero que no lo vuelva a repetir..- dijo jinno volteándose, vi al tablero y note que apenas había comenzado a explicar una formula hay toda rara así que tome mi mochila de quien sabe donde y saque una de las libretas que había puesto hace una hora hay. Y comencé a copiar, pero mientras lo hacia podía sentir una penetrante mirada encima mío, y realmente me estaba molestando. Me lleve un mechón de cabello que me estaba estorbando en el rostro y sentí la mirada mas sobre mi, comprendí que la mirada era de ogro-kun así que le dije lo suficiente mente bajo para que solo el escuchara.

-que tanto me miras?, te gusto o que?..-le dije sin mirarlo, con bastante tono de indiferencia.

-no! Nada de eso solo miro lo fea que eres..- me contesto, de alguna manera me sentí un poco mal por aquel comentario pero sencillamente ignore ese sentimiento y le conteste.

-entonces si soy tan fea que haces mirándome?...- le dije aun con indiferencia pero en el fondo muuuuy en el fondo estaba interesada en la razón por la que me estaba mirando tanto.

-…..- no me contesto, bueno aunque en realidad yo no esperaba que me contestara tampoco, así que me volví a concentrar en el tablero ignorando todo a mi alrededor, aunque bueno en realidad al poner bien atención todo esto yo ya lo sabia, mi madre me lo había enseñado antes, ella decía que era mejor adelantarme para que me fuera bien, y todo esto ya lo había visto años atrás, para este momento yo ya tenia parte del conocimiento que deberían tener los de ultimo año de prepa ósea donde se encuentra subaru.

Paso un largo rato hasta que sonó un timbre que nos supuse que nos avisaba que ya era hora del receso , asi que pensé en ir al árbol de sakura, quería relajarme hay un rato, ese lugar ya se había convertido en mi lugar favorito en esta cárcel llena de falsas sonrisas y personas llenas de maldad que te apuñalan por la espalda, apenas estaba acomodando mis cosas pensando en ir directico hacia el árbol de sakura, cuando linchou llego junto con nonoko,anna y hotaru.

-oye mikan-chan!- de nuevo con ese estúpido apodo que me recuerda a el travesti que tengo como sensei.- te gustaría ir a comer algo con nosotros?- pregunto con una sonrisa, en realidad me encantaría estar con ellos pero yo ya me había armado el plan de ir al árbol de sakura y de verdad quería ir así que rechace solo por hoy la petición.

-oh lo siento chicos pero yo tengo que hacer algo y en verdad es algo importante, pero para la próxima les prometo que voy con ustedes..- dije con una sonrisa, ellos me miraron y me regalaron una sonrisa (excepto hotaru ya saben cómo es ella).

-oh esta bien mikan-chan es una lastima pero ojala que te vaya bien!- me dijo nonoko.

-si! Oh bueno entonces chicos vamos?- dijo anna.

-esta bien vamos.- dijo linchou.

-nos vemos luego mikan-chan…- dijeron todos al unisono mientras se alejaban moviendo la mano es seño de despedida.

Espere a que salieran por la puerta, me lévate y Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, y comencé a caminar hasta que llegue a la entrada del bosque, en ese momento me tele trasporte hacia el árbol de sakura, ya que pera tele transportarse solo había que pensar en algún lugar que conocieras al que quisieras ir y ya llegabas a el, aunque claro esto no aplicaba para muchos casos ya que no lo podíamos utilizar para ir fuera de la academia ya que el Alice barrera no lo permitía.

Llegue al hermoso árbol de sakura y me tire en el suelo cubierto de un hermoso pasto verde, en ese momento me importo un pepino y medio ensuciarme toda solo quería relajarme, quede tirada debajo del árbol que me daba sombra y que no permitía que los rayos del sol me golpearan el rostro, todo era tan apacible tranquilo, sin embargo mi corazón no, mi corazón era como un mar picado, lleno de fuertes olas que te arrastran mar adentro para llenar tus pulmones de agua salada. Estaba lleno de dolor, sentía las lagrimas apunto de salir pero no intente retenerlas al fin y al cabo estaba sola así que me puse a cantar una canción que una persona muy preciada para mi me había enseñado cuando era pequeña.

_-cuando me siento desfallecer…._

_Cuando me siento en soledad…._

_Puedo escuchar la voz del corazón que clama tu nombre otravez…_

_Para mi no hay nada mejor…_

_Para mi no existe nada mas y al mirara esa sonrisa que añore que por siempre atesorare…_

_Pues tu eres mi amor me lo dice el corazón… _

_Pues el atardece, de pronto me perdi_

_¿Qué rumbo tomara el camino? No lose_

_Pero si estas aquí no habrá temor aquí_

_El idioma de las flores te lo expresara_

_Recogí para ti un pálido jazmín en el deposite todo mi amor por ti _

_Cada vez que te sientas solos el te dirá que nadie en el mundo más que yo te amara_

_Si estoy muriendo de dolor_

_Y todo colapsa alrededor_

_Serás tu quien me reconfortara lose eres mi ángel guardián_

_Tu eres especial me lo dice el corazón_

_El viento esparcirá al mañana mi sentir_

_Las memorias de ayer podrán desvanecer_

_Pero si estás aquí no habrá más soledad el presente junto a ti es lo que importara_

_Como la lluvia después de caer_

_Como el viento que va por doquier_

_Volveré mi rostro hacia el cielo azul_

_Tras el atardecer de pronto me perdí_

_ ¿Qué rumbo tomara el camino? No lose_

_Pero si estas aquí no habrá temor aquí_

_El idioma de las flores te lo expresara_

_Recogí para ti un precioso jazmín_

_En el deposite todo mi amor por ti_

_Una y mil veces mas radiante te dirá_

_Que en el mundo nadie mas que yo te amara….-_

-tia kaoru no sabes lo mucho que te extraño…- dije y comencé a soltar lagrimas. Ella me había enseñado esta canción, pues ella misma la había compuesto, a ella le encantaban las flores de jazmin asi que yo siempre le regalaba esas flores cuando ella se sentía triste aunque yo nunca supe de su tristeza ya que ella nunca me conto, ella decía que algún dia cuando fuera mas grande me diría aunque nunca llego a decírmelo… ya que ella murió por culpa de los "Z" quienes aparentemente la buscaban para llegar a alguien muy poderoso. Lo sabia ya que tiempo después de su muerte investigue las razones por las que la asecinaron, aunque nunca pude saber a quién se refería mi tía kaoru por "el", ella me pidió que cuaidara de esa persona aunque yo no la conociera, pensé que tal vez podría encontrar pistas aunque nunca lo pude hacer, yo quiero saber quien es el para hacer lo que mi tia me pidió ya que aunque no se lo había prometido directamente a ella, sabía que era mi deber.

De la nada sentí como alguien rompía una rama así que me incorpore rápidamente y me limpie para que quien fuera que estuviera cerca no viera que por mi rostro los restos de lagrimas que habían.

-quien esta hay!- grite, pero obviamente no hubo respuesta alguna, asi que me dispuse a caminar hacia donde unos minutos antes había sonado la rama cuando una voz a mis espaldas me interrumpió.

-mikan que haces aquí?- me pregunto onii-chan, supuse entonces que el había echo aquel ruido para asustarme.

-ah hola oni..- no termine ya que el camino hacia ami mi me jalo los cachetes.- o- onii-clan eooo dooeleeee- le dije aunque era poco entendible.- sooooeeetaame!

-esta bien..- dijo y me solto, instintivamente me llave las manos a los cachetas que ahora estaban calientes y supongo que rojos en la parte que fueron jalados.- y bueno ahora si que haces aquí?- me pregunto tratando de evadir cualquier pregunta que le fuera a hacer.

-solo vine a relajarme y a recordar un poco a ya sabes quien..- diie mirando tristemente el árbol de sakura.

-la extrañas a ella no? Y ahora tu madre también debe de ser duro…- dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y me la empezaba a acariciar.

-si.. lo es pero sabes que no quiero preocupar a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti… así que seré fuerte..- le dije volteando a mirarlo para sonreírle, con esa sonrisa trataba de decirle que todo estaba bien.

-no seas tonta, ellos y yo estamos aquí para ti, sabes que no hay necesidad de mentirnos, de ponerte la máscara de felicidad que has llevado desde que llegaste aquí- me dijo onii-chan pegándome una palmada en la frente, hice puchero por su acción pero después aquel puchero desapareció entre mi rostro de tristesa.

-lose…- le dije y lo abrace, el me correspondió el abrazo, y con una mano me empezó a acariciar la cabeza, si bien era cierto sabia que onni-chan, subaru y hotaru estaban hay para mi, pero no quería preocuparlos ni tampoco quería que cambiaran sus actitudes de siempre para consentirme, me sentía muy triste mi corazón estaba destrozado pero me sentía mal haciendo que ellos dejaran de actuar como de costumbre. Aunque uno que otro cariñito por parte de ellos no estaba para nada mal es mas era bien recibido.

-oye ya es hora de que te vayas o se te va a hacer tarde ve ve rápido- me dijo onii-chan mirándome y moviendo la mano como si estuviera echando a un perro, se muy bien que onii-chan era frio y bastante serio con todos pero yo era la excepción, yo no hacia parte de "todos".

-esta bien pero no me eches!.- le dije haciendo puchero.

-ah antes de que te vayas ten..- me paso un aparato muy parecido a un celular o mejor dicho era un celular aunque supuse que solo servía para llamar y mandar mensajes dentro de la escuela, asi que no podría llamar a ochii-chan.- ahora si vete.- me dijo volviendo a hacer con la mano como si estuviera echando a un perro.

-bueno bueno pero no me eches que no soy un animal! Adiós!..- le dije con una sonrisa antes de usar la tele transportación para llegar al salón. Apareci enfrente de la puerta la cual estaba cerrada.

-diablos! Llegue tarde- me dije para mi misma mientras mental mente me repetía que no sea jinno que no sea jinno… oh mierda si fue jinno o mierda mierda dios me salve dios me salvea me dije mentalmente. Abri la puerta y para mi suerte no fue jinno fue otro maestro el cual no reconoci.

-oh hola tu debes ser sakura mikan no?- me pregunto un hombre alto castaño. -Yo soy el maestro de biología misaki-sensei por favor pasa y siéntate- me dijo de manera amable misaki-sensei. Yo le hice caso y fui hacia el ultimo banco donde me sentaba junto a ogro-kun sin embargo no lo vi, pero si vi a ruka-pyon así que lo salude con la mano y me senté a su lado.

Las horas pasaron rápido y ya era hora de ir a los dormitorios y yo estaba súper feliz ya que sabia que subaru me iba a ir a visitar asi que me fui caminando muy feliz directico a mi apartamento, pero cuando ya iba legando me encontré con tsubasa y el tenia una cara de preocupación.

-oye tsubasa! Que pasa porque tienes esa cara?- le pregunte, el pego un pequeño brinco ya que parece que lo había asustado.

-no es nada mikan..- me sonrio dulcemente.

-entonces que hace por aquí?- le pregunte regalándole una sorisa.

-vengo a avisarte que me mandaron a una misión..- me dijo mirándome un poco triste.

-ya veo… si no quieres ir yo voy a hablar con persona para que yo vaya en tu lugar.-le dije dándole una sonrisa el solo me miro algo confundido pero después frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas, me sonroje un poso pero el me empezó a jalar los cachetes.

- no seas tonta no te digo porque no quiera ir porque de igual modo no lo puedo evitar solo vine a decirte para ue no te preocuparas!- me dijo mientras me soltaba los cachetes que horas antes mi onii-chan me había jalado también, creo que voy a quedar con los cachetes caído por culpa de estos dos.

-ohh jejej ya veo! Esta bien pero enserio cuidate! Si pasa algo me avisas y voy a ayudarte no importa como! Me oyes te CUIDAS!- le dije señalándolo con un dedo, mientras que colocaba mi otra mano en la cintura.

-si si como sea mama no tienes por que preocuparte.- me dijo con tono de burla asi que yo le segui el juego

-ese es mi hijo!- e hice como si me limpiara las lagrimas.- que orgullosa estoy hijo mio!- le dije burlándome.

-bueno como sea ya tengo que partir asi que adiós mikan! Te prometo que volveré!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Le correspondí el abrazo y unos segundos después nos separamos y nos sonreímos.

-esta bien se que volveras..- le dije mientras le sonreía.- si no quieres atezarte vete ya.. adiós.. suerte.-le dije mientras lo veía alejarse.

-adios! Gracias!- me grito mientras corría y agitaba su mano de un lado a otro. Cuando lo vi desaparecer del camino, seguí caminando hacia el edificio de estrella especial con algo de preocupación, pero aun tenia que ver a subaru asi que me apresure para no dejarlo esperando.

Llegue al edificio y entre, seguir y me pare frente al ascensor, lo mire con odio y me tele transporte a mi habitación.

Al llegar me fui directo al armario a cambiarme de ropa, ya que estaba un poco sucia, abrí el armario y saque unos vaqueros y una blusa bastante fresca color verde que tenia una estrella dibujada y lo9s tire sobre la cama, sin demora me empecé a desvestir hasta que quede en ropa interior, tome los vaqueros y me los puse dando saltitos para que me entraran los cerré y tome la blusa y de un rápido movimiento me las puse, me agache y tome un par de converse negros, me senté en el piso y me los puse, me pare y me fui a la cocina por algo de comer mientras esperaba a que llegara subaru. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la cocina un "TOC TOC TOC" me interrumpió, así que corrí directo a la puerta y la abrí, me encontré con subaru que aun tenia puesto su uniforme de preparatoria.

-hola subaru!- le sonreí.

-hola mikan..- me dijo y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo. Wel me apretaba bastante puerte contra su pecho y yo sentía que me estaba ahogando.

-o..oye subaruu me estoy ahogando!- le dije, yo no quería romper el abrazo pero el de verdad me estaba ahogando y si seguimos asi yo iba a acabar muerta por culpa de un abrazo.

-ah losiento!- me dijo y me solto, yo por poco pierdo el equilibrio pero me incorpore antes de que subaru se diera cuenta.

-vamos adentro.- le dije , el solo asintió y entro y yo lo seguí y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-mucho… rosa…- dijo subaru con cara de asco, a el no le gustaba para nada ese color.

-eh? Pues soy una chica que esperabas?- le dije

-pues para ser sincero este color no te pega para nada es muy femenino para una chica que derrota a 5 futbolistas 4 años mayor que ella…- me dijo con un tono de burla.

-oyeee yo soy muy femenina además te defendí mientras tu estabas sangrando y llorando en el piso! Deberías derme las gracias por eso porque si no ellos te hubieran terminado de romper la cara!- le reclame.

-pues tu sabes que yo no se pelear! Pero tu pareces una luchadora profesional, los dejaste e el piso en menos de 5 minutos..- dijo levantando un poco las manos.

-uhss sabes que yo estoy entrenada, además si yo no te hubiera defendido quien lo hubiera echo?- le pregunte con un poco de burla.

-…- se quedo callado un momento pensativo.

- y ni pienses en hotaru porque sabes que ella te hubiera dado una paliza después por gallina y hacerle perder el tiempo..- le dijen señalándolo con un dedo mientras me dirigía a la cosina.- oye quieres te? O que?- le pregunte mientras me paraba en la puerta de la cosina.

-mm si dame te.. tienes galletas?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sillón rosa.

-m creo que si espera miro..- le dije mientras me metia en la cosina.

**mm pues aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy de este fic, espero que les guste y para las que dijeron antes que kaoru era la tia tenia razon! y pues era lo mas obvio pero bueno las queria ejar con la duda pero parece que no lo logre buenoo e fin...(hoy no tengo mucho tiempo parahablar y tampoco se que decir) a contestar los hermosos reviews que me dejan y que me hacen tan feliz**

**alejandra vargas:jeje si los celos huelen por donde ha pasado natsume jejje arigato por leer!**

**ela9999: jejje que felicidad me dejaste 2 reviews jeje que linda eres! jeje si la pobre miken aguantando al ogro y tsubasa es todo un jodon pero si sigue asi terminara chamuscado! me alegra que te haya encantado arigato por leer!**

**Susy-chan: sii ese natsume es todo posesivo, bueno laq cosa va ahaci en el capitulo anterior puse que "mikan era la rival de ruka por el amor de natsume" ya que mikan penso que no era amistad fraternal sino noviazgo jejej eres toda una loquilla mikan y yo soy toda una jodona XD y si la azabache tia de mikan es la mama de natsume le acertase no te logre egañar ñem bueno arigato por leer!**

**tutina200: jeje me alegra que te haya encantado y ese tsubasa es tdo un loquillo pero si sigue asi va a terminar todo quemadito el pobre y ese daichi repugnante ñee pero aun va a tener participacion el patan asi que esperte que el aun no a por leer!**

** : jeje me alegra que te haya gustado y apartir de aqui subau ya va atener mas participacion en esto y te digo que va a joder a natsume que le va a savar mas canas de las que le saca tsubaru arigato por leer!**

**niki230: sii natsume es muy inesperado jeje y bueno los celos de natsume nunc pueden faltar! me hace muy feliz que ames este fic enserio esas palabras me hacen tan feliz que estoy que brinco en una pata! jeje arigato por leer!**

**monyprincess2001: jeje me alegra que te guste arigato por leer!**

**hikari-chan love: ese natsume es mas cambiente que el clima puede estar soleado y al rato puede llover pero bueh, pronto mikan soltara poco a poco la verdad que tanto guerda asi que esperalo..y por lo de kaoru le acertaste no te pude engañar... jejje arigato por leer!**

**shironeko black: jeje sii pobresita y como es ella de despiestada quien sabe cuando se de cuenta de lo que enrealidad siente natsume me alegra mucho que te gusto arigato por leer!**

**lucymaryo: el siempre va a actuar celoso siempre y cuando sea mikan ya que el la ama pero como es de tonto no se dara cuenta sino hasta que le pase algo... arigato por leer!**

**bueno aqui les dejo todo espero que les guste el fic. **

**pd: en el proximo capitulo narrara natsume jeje que dira que dira! disfrutenlo bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**holaa. aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, lo deje un poco mas largo de lo normal, espero que se sientan bien con los dias en los que les voy a subir los capitulos que seran dos a la semana primero para no estresarme y atosigarme y segundo para que la historia avance poco a poco y no se acabe rapido pues quiero que sea duradera y de muchos capitulos. bueno como soy de dormida y depistada se me olvido decirles el nombre de la cancion que aparecio en el capitulo anterior y que en este también aparecerá en este, el nombre de la cancion es jasmin(fandub latino) para los que la quieren escuchar, esta canción es muy hermosa o bueno pues ami si me guta! y para los que por alguna casualidad hayan leido el fic "capturarte es lo que quiero" que esta inspirado en la cancion de vocaloid "cantarella", pienso sacarlo como proyecto mas adelante, por hay alrededor de mitad de año o algo poe el estilo, asi que esperenlo! esa historia va a ser fanfasfic! ok no pero espero que sea de su agrado, bueno recuerden que los reviews los contesto abajo, y voy a dejar de parlotear para que puedan leer, claro sin antes decir**

**-gakuen alice no me pertenece, le pertenece a higuchi tachibana, pero la historia si es mia!- espero que lo disfruten. ahora a LEER!**

-_sabes que el tiene que ir a la academia, los "z" lo están buscando y sabes que es muy peligroso! No seas tonta, si te sigues negando los pondrás en peligro a todos y mas a tus seres queridos!- decía una voz masculina a una azabache de ojos carmesí quien escondía detrás de ella a un pequeño niño de 6 años de edad_

_-pero si el va allí lo obligaran a hacer misiones, allí no será mas que engañado por todos los adultos, allí perderá la sonrisa! no quiero que el tenga una vida infeliz viviendo en esa cárcel!.-decía la azabache con desesperación._

_-y que crees que vivir feliz es pasársela escondiéndose, mudándose de un lado a otro escapando como cobardes!- dijo la voz masculina en un tono de reproche hacia la azabache._

_-… no lo es pero no quiero que el sea infeliz y que viva siempre en peligro…- dijo la azabache tristemente._

_-entonces? Déjamelo llevar sabes que es lo mejor para el además no estará solo su amigo ruka nogi acepto entrar siempre y cuando natsume también- dijo la voz, el pequeño azabache salió de su escondite._

_-que tiene que ver ruka en esto?- pregunto parándose frente a un alto hombre vestido de negro y con una mascara que cubría su rostro. El pequeño sentía los escalofríos recorrer por su espalda al mirar a ese tipo alto cubierto de oscuridad._

_-en estos momentos estos no son asuntos tuyos sino de tu madre no seas entrometido pequeño!- le dijo al pequeño azabache el hombre con un tono un poco lúgubre._

_-mama? Que esta pasando que es lo que quiere este hombre.- se giro el pequeño, pero el al quedar frente a su madre la vio llorando, las lagrimas salían de sus carmesís ojos como largos ríos de tristeza._

_-mama? Mama estas bien? Mama?- repetía el azabache mas pequeño al ver que su madre se sentaba en el piso y no le respondía._

_-mama? MAMA QUE SUCEDE!- _

-mama!- grite abriendo los ojos, era solo un estúpido sueño. Odio esos recuerdos los odio tanto como odio a persona. A esta academia y a mi mismo por no tener la suficiente fuerza para no permitir que me trajeran aquí junto con ruka, y también por sentirme débil.

De la nada escuche un fuerte portazo, que me termino de despertar, me pregunto quien será, si mal no recuerdo solo vivía yo en este lugar. Bueno en fin será mejor que me pegue otro sueñito antes de ir a clases, además me desvele pensando en la tonta y todo lo que sucedió ayer. De verdad me sentía algo interesado en saber en lo que ella estaba metida en estos momentos.

-ella es verdaderamente interesante…- me dije a mi mismo hablando solo como un idiota, no falta que la tonta me haya pegado su idiotez

Me dormí alrededor de 20 minutos de mas hasta que comenzó a sonar el despertador. Me levante y me fui directo al baño a tomar una ducha, al terminar me puse el uniforme y seguí mi camino, Salí de mi cuarto y camine por el corredor hasta que llegue al ascensor me subí en el y presione los botones, el ascensor descendió hasta llegar al gran salón, seguí y camine hasta llegar a la puerta, Salí y comencé a caminar por el camino empedrado para llegar al salón de clases.

Ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando de la nada pude escuchar que ruka estaba gritando.

-CLARO QUE ES UN NO!- eso fue lo único que entendí de aquel grito. De la nada también pude escuchar la voz de la tonta pero no entendí muy bien que decía solo sabia que se escuchaba alegre.

-…en que diablos piensas como …se…ocurra ESO!- eso fue lo que entendí que dijo ruka, atreves de la puerta solo podía escuchar un poco de la conversación.

-ni yo misma lo se…..jeje.. pero si te molesto… ruka-pyon-dijo a manera de pregunta la tonta… espera ruka-pyon que? Que diblos es eso que apodo tan horrible!.

Ruka dijo algo que no entendí muy bien y se rio un poco, y la tonta también. En ese momento decidí entrar para ver que estaba pasando.

-jeje por cierto ya te dije que no me llamaras sakura! Dime mikan!- le dijo la tonta a ruka con una muy linda sonrisa(diablos de donde saque eso) camine hacia ellos pero preferí dirigirme a ruka antes que a la tonta por alguna razón me sentía extraño a su lado.

-Oi que sucede aquí.. desde afuera escuche tus gritos.- le dije a ruka tratando de ignorar la presencia de la tonta pero se me hacia difícil ya que podía sentir sus avellanos ojos sobre mi.

-es que sakura me pregunto..- ruka iba a decir algo pero la tonta se le tiro prácticamente encima y le tapo la boca acto por el cual podía sentir mi sangre hervir de la rabia no tenia ni idea porque seguro era que me molestaba que esa tonta se comportara tan familiarmente con mi mejor amigo. Pude escuchar como ella le decía algo como "shh.. no le digas" en el oído de mi amigo asi que pregunte.

-decirme que?...-pregunte.

-no nada! No es nada importante!- dijo mientras soltaba a ruka quien tenia la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-… ok?... oye tonta quítate de ahí que ese es mi lugar…-le dije a la tonta con bastante indiferencia, ella solo tomo sus cosas las corrió y se paro a esperar que yo pasara, me sentía como una damisela a la que le estuvieran cediendo el puesto y para ser sincero me sentí bastante extraño con esa acción, pero simplemente me senté tan decentemente como de costumbre lo hago (**uy si claro como para ti desparramarte por todo el banco es decente..**) claro dejándole un espacio a la tonta, ella se sentó a mi lado y pude sentir un delicioso aroma como a frutos rojo y un poco de cítricos o algo asi. Ella ya se había acomodado en el banco cuando llego daichi hiromaru a "conquistarla", de verdad me sentí molesto que en ese momento ese maldito se la acercara.

-hola sakura-san mi nombre en daichi hiromaru es un gusto conocerte linda!- dijo algo coqueto ese mujeriego de mierda, el estiro la mano y la tonta la tomo, el volteo la mano de la tonta y la beso, en ese momento sentí que por dentro la sangre me hervía de la furia sin razón alguna, pero la tonta no hizo alboroto por la acción de ese mujeriego, ella puso una cara de desagrado y le contesto.

-oye puedes por favor dejar de babear mi mano eres repugnante!- dijo ella con una cara de asco como si estuviera viendo una cucaracha que estas apunto de pisar, yo solté una pequeña carcajada pues me causo gracia y alivio? Que ella no cayera en las manos de ese mal nacido. Ruka se rio un poco y todas en el salón veian de una manera bastante extraña a la tonta…. De la nada la tonta se me acerco limpiándose la mano con su falda y me pregunto.

-que sucede porque diablos todas me miran asi?- me pregunto mirando a las chicas que la observaban como si ella fuera un bicho raro o quien sabe que.

-…. Pff, eso es porque a el ninguna chica lo ha rechazado desde que esta aquí..- dije con algo de burla hacia el idiota que se dirigía a su banco mas desconcertado que quien sabe que.

-pues parece soy la única chica con suficiente materia gris como para saber que el es un patan- dijo ella mas para si misma que para mi creo? Ese comentario me sorprendió mucho, en verdad quien era esta chica que olía tan maravillosamente bien y se encontraba a mi lado! Pero que diablos estoy pensando, voltee la cara hacia ruka, pude sentir un poco calientes las mejillas.

-sakura-san! Te buscan!- le grito a la tonta una de las chicas del grupito de linchou, puse un poco mas de atención.

-quien!?- grito ella, no se movió ni se fue corriendo hacia la puerta como loca se veía un poco desinteresada y distraída.

- rápido ven ven.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo picara que iba de oreja a oreja, la tonta solo se paro y se fue caminando algo desconcertada hasta que de la nada dijo.

-tsubasa!- dijo con alegría y ella lo abrazo… tch estúpido sombritas! Diablos y porque me importa que la abrace parezco idiota.. ambos se separaron y vi como la tonta salió y jalo a sombritas consigo para hablar de quien sabe que, mientras que dentro del salón se escuchaban murmullos tales como "_sera su novio?_" _"sera por el que rechazo a daichi"_ y mas cosas por el estilo que me molestaron un poco, de la nada se escucho un grito que provenía de afuera

El grito era de sombritas, el había gritado "_CUATRO!_" o algo asi, lo que me llevo a preguntarme cuatro que? De que estaban hablando. Espere un momento y me pare para curiosear un poco de lo que estaban hablando ya que para mi esa chica era algo interesante y quería saber quien era y que sabia.

Al llegar abri un poco la puerta y vi como sombritas le daba un beso en la mejilla a la tonta cosa que me hizo sentir un dolor en el corazón cosa que me hizo preguntarme si estaba sufriendo del corazón.. sombritas me sonrio a mi creo? y salió corriendo, la tonta se volteo.

-oi deja de coquetear y entra YA!-le dije ,esa reacción no me la esperaba para nada de mi parte, ella solo se quedo desconcertada y yo con mi furia constante apunto de explotar trate de contenerla, tome la muñeca dela tonta y la arrastre dentro del salón no me importaba nada mas que hacerla entrar al salón, ni mucho menos me importaban las demás personas en este momento, estaba furioso, llegamos al banco yo aun la tenia agarrada asi que me senté y la arrastre conmigo, ella quedo prácticamente estampillada en la silla con una cara de confusión que pensé que se le iba a caer la quijada de la sorpresa. No la solté si no hasta que entro el vejete erétrico (jinno-sensei), pero la tonta seguía sin prestar atención a nada y si quitar la cara de sorpresa, no presto atención sino hasta que el vejete (**pobre jin jin todos lo llaman viejo**) .

-señorita sakura puede porfavor poner atención!- le dijo a la tonta la vejete

-eh?... ah lo siento!- fue lo único que ella respondió para girarse a mirar hacia el frente

- jummm bueno pero que no lo vuelva a repetir..- dijo el vejete y se giro a para seguí escribiendo unas formulas, vi que la tonta saco una libreta, la puso sobre la mesa, pero ella se veía que estaba incomoda, se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y pude ver bien tenia dos controladores en la misma oreja.. eso me puso a pensar tan poderoso es su alice? Esta linda chica….. bueno esta tonta no parece ser peligrosa sin embargo persona también me había advertido que no me metiera con ella, puede que ella sea mas fuerte y lista de lo que parece? Esas preguntas eran lo que pasaban por mi mete hasta que fueron interrumpido por la tonta quien me hablo.

-que tanto me miras?, te gusto o qué?..-me dijo ella con un toque de indiferencia en la voz, en ese momento sentí la cara un poco caliente sin razón. Pero solamente le conteste.

-no! Nada de eso solo miro lo fea que eres..-saque de la nada esa excusa, pero pareció no molestarle ya que siguió hablando. Y no vi ninguna reacción aparte de la indiferencia en su rostro.

-entonces si soy tan fea que haces mirándome?...- me dijo ella, esa respuesta me dejo sin habla, no fui capaz de responderle, ella se concentro más en la explicación del vejete, y asi ella se la paso el resto de la clase ignorándome hasta que sonó el timbre. Así que yo me dispuse a ir a el único lugar en el que podía sentirme tranquilo aparte de mi cama en este infierno con lujos, ruka me pregunto si quería que me acompañara pero decidi dejar que el se fuera a coquetear con imai ya que a el le gustaba o bueno eso es lo que parece. Cuando estaa saliendo del salón de clase vi que el grupito de linchou invito a la tonta a ir a comer con ellos, pero ella los rechazo, me pregunte porque…. Bueno me quede observando un momento mas, vi que el grupito de linchou salió y que la tonta se paro y salió del salón corriendo como si estuviera en una persecución o algo asi. Yo la vi pero decidi no seguirla y segui mi camino hacia el árbol de sakura que era mi lugar preferido en este infierno, era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y un poco feliz.

Comencé a caminar por el bosque y comencé a acercarme al árbol de sakura, y de la nada pude escuchar una hermosa voz que estaba cantando pero la voz se escuchaba un poco triste, y mientras mas me acercaba al árbol de sakura mas cerca podía escuchar la voz, cuando ya casi llegaba al árbol pude escuchar y distinguir perfectamente la letra.

-_ Pues tu eres mi amor me lo dice el corazón… _

_Pues el atardece, de pronto me perdi_

_¿Qué rumbo tomara el camino? No lose_

_Pero si estas aquí no habrá temor aquí_

_El idioma de las flores te lo expresara_

_Recogí para ti un pálido jazmín en el deposite todo mi amor por ti _

_Cada vez que te sientas solos el te dirá que nadie en el mundo más que yo te amara_

_Si estoy muriendo de dolor_

_Y todo colapsa alrededor_

_Serás tu quien me reconfortara lose eres mi ángel guardián_

_Tu eres especial me lo dice el corazón_

_El viento esparcirá al mañana mi sentir- _me acerque un poco mas y me encontrar con la tonta que estaba tirada en el paso cantando con lagrimas e los ojos, eso me sorprendió mucho, ella se veía triste, asi que no me quise acercar mas, me escondí ya que por alguna extraña razón me quede detrás de los arboles y arbustos escuchando su hermosa voz.

_-Las memorias de ayer podrán desvanecer_

_Pero si estás aquí no habrá más soledad el presente junto a ti es lo que importara_

_Como la lluvia después de caer_

_Como el viento que va por doquier_

_Volveré mi rostro hacia el cielo azul_

_Tras el atardecer de pronto me perdí_

_ ¿Qué rumbo tomara el camino? No lose_

_Pero si estas aquí no habrá temor aquí_

_El idioma de las flores te lo expresara_

_Recogí para ti un precioso jazmín_

_En el deposite todo mi amor por ti_

_Una y mil veces mas radiante te dirá_

_Que en el mundo nadie mas que yo te amara….- _siguio cantando, su voz se sentía con mucho pesar cosa que hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera un poco, podía sentir sus sentimientos de profunda tristeza atreves de esa hermosa canción que se me hacia un poco conocida pero no se de donde. Y de la nada la tonta dijo.

-tia kaoru no sabes lo mucho que te extraño…- dijo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, en ese momento me sentí muy mal por ella, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí algo confundido por el nombre que había dicho …. Kaoru, si no estoy mal ese se parece mucho al nombre de mi madre, pero talvez es solo que estoy un poco estrasado, no debe de ser mi madre a quien esta nombrando la tonta, ademas ella dijo tia kaoru y que yo sepa mi madre no tenia hermanos ni hermanas, asi que me extraño un poco eso.

Sin pensarlo me acerque un poco y pise una rama, me maldije mentalmente porque seguro la asuste. Pero ella no grito ni nada se para con un rápido movimiento que hasta parecía una ninja o quien sabe que, se paso el brazo por la cara y se limpio las lagrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas y dijo no mejor dicho grito pero con enojo en la voz.

-quien esta hay!- grito pero yo no iba a ser tan idiota como para salir de mi escondite asi que no respondi y me quede quieto, vi que ella comenzó a acercarse con paso decidido hacia donde yo me encontraba y yo ya estaba ingeniando un plan de escape, aunque ni idea por que.. de la nada salió persona y le hablo a ella.

-mikan que haces aquí?- le pregunto persona, ella se volteo y lo vio.

-ah hola oni..- ella no termino ya que persona se le acerco rápido y comenzó a jalarle las mejillas? Que? Eso si me había sorprendido persona nunca se comportaría asi hasta donde yo se, estaba desconcertado. La tonta dijo algo totalmente inentendible hasta que persona le solto los cachetes y ella se llevo las manos a ellos sobándoselos, esa acción de persona me había dejado sorprendido y con miles de preguntas en la cabeza como, quien es ella? O porque persona la trataba asi? O si talvez ellos ya se conocían de antes? O que tanto esa aparentemente no tan tonta como parece guardaba en secreto?.

- y bueno ahora si que haces aquí?- dijo el como tratando de evitar que la tonta hablara.

-solo vine a relajarme y a recordar un poco a ya sabes quien..- dijo la tonta mirando tristemente el árbol de sakura. En ese momento sentí una presión e el pecho al ver su rostro triste.. y eso me hizo preguntarme… será que estoy sufriendo del corazón o que? tendré que ir a que me revisen aunque odio ir al hospital.

-la extrañas a ella no? Y ahora tu madre también debe de ser duro…- dijo persona mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza de la tonta, en ese momento me sentí algo enojado, incomodo y desconcertado por las acciones que el tenia con la tonta y mas porque el menciono a su madre? Entonces ellos se conocían de antes pero de donde hasta donde yo se persona había estado encerrado toda su desdichada vida aquí en este lugar.

-si.. lo es pero sabes que no quiero preocupar a nadie, ni mucho menos a ti… así que seré fuerte..- dijo ella y lo volteo a sonreír me sentí de nuevo molesto y algo preocupado aunque en realidad yo nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguien que no fuera ruka o aoi mi pequeña hermana.

-no seas tonta, ellos y yo estamos aquí para ti, sabes que no hay necesidad de mentirnos, de ponerte la máscara de felicidad que has llevado desde que llegaste aquí-dijo persona, mascara? "ellos" no comprendía nada me sentía muy confundido.

-lose…- dijo ella y abrazo a persona, en ese momento sentí mi sangre hervir cual langosta en olla quería salir y quitarle a mi… a la tonta de los brazos.. pero que rayos me pasa?, ellos unos segundos después se separaron.

-oye ya es hora de que te vayas o se te va a hacer tarde ve ve rápido- le dijo a la tonta moviendo la mano como si estuviera echando a un animal o algo asi.

-esta bien pero no me eches!.- dijo ella haciendo puchero.

-ah antes de que te vayas ten..-dijo persona y le paso un celular muy parecido al que yo tenia. .- ahora si vete.- le dijo volviéndola a echar cual animal.

-bueno bueno pero no me eches que no soy un animal! Adiós!..- dijo ella y desapareció.. desapareció? No mas bien se tele trasporto, ella tenia el alice de tele transportación?

- deberías agradecer que te encubrí…- dijo persona dirigiéndose a mi, yo Salí de mi escondite y me pare frente a el.

-porque lo dices..- inquirí.

-porque ella no es una persona que deja que la vean llorando y ella te abria borrado la memoria apunta de golpes si le hubiera echo falta..- dijo con voz seria.

-ella no podría contra mi…- le dije mirándolo con desprecio.

-eso es lo que tu crees ella guarda mucho mas de lo que tu esperas, deberías alejarte ella.- me dijo aun serio.

-hmp….oye y porque tienes esa actitud con ella?- le pregunte a el, ignorando su anterior comentario aunque en el fondo me sentía mas que interesado en saber que era todo lo que sucedía con esa chica, me parecía interesante.

-porque ella es muy importante para mi, por eso mismo te digo que te alejes de ella..- me dijo con un tono un poco mas de advertencia que de cualquier cosa.

-si ella es tan importante para ti porque no impediste que ella viniera..- le pregunte.

-porque no fue decisión mía sino de ella, no te diré mas, esto no te incumbe..- me dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-…..- me quede desconcertado, completamente perdido, no entendía nada, será mejor que le saque toda la verdad a la tonta si hace falta a la fuerza, me importaba un bledo y medio las advertencias de persona, total que me podía hacer una chica tonta y débil como ella, tal vez todo eso me lo decía persona para asustarme y que me alejara de ella pero no.. ella es muy interesante….

Me quede una rato mas en el árbol de sakura matándome la cabeza, pensando en todo lo ocurrido, preguntándome quien diablos era esa chica, porque ella vino aquí por su cuenta, porque ella era tan importante para persona, talvez eran amantes o algo por el estilo? esa ultima pregunta me hizo sentir un vacio en el estomago. No entiendo porque me siento asi cuando veo a la tonta con otra persona, o porque siento mi sangre hervir cuando ella es abrazada por alguien.. y una pregunta mas se formo e mi cabeza… que significaba la tonta para mi?.

**que significara mikan para natsume, sera que el en el proximo capitulo entendera que se a enamorado? o quizas no?(como es de ogro-idiota lo dudo), sera que la "tia kaoru " de mikan y la madre de natsume son la misma persona? sera que cuando kaoru dijo "el" se referia a natsume? porfavor no contestar lo ultimo.. encerio no me dañen el misterio! aunque ya no es tanto misterio...**

**ahora a contestar los hermosos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

**ela9999: jeje muchas gracias me haces tan feliz! jeje y si poco a poco las dudas iran desareciendo asi que ten paciencia, arigato por leer!**

**alejandra vargas: jaja aqui te dejo el cap y gracias me alagas luego veremos la fecha de la boda! jeje arigato por leer!**

**girl-of-love: ejej muchas gracias, me siento feliz de que te guste el fic y tambien me alagas enserio muchas gracias! arigato por leer!**

**hikari-chan love: jeje si celosin celosin! bueno si quieres saber que le va a pasar a tsubasa lee el siguiente capitulo! se que te va a impactar! y lo del "OC" no es necesario ya que en unos capitulos acomodare a ruka con alguien muy interesante! mujajaja aunque ya debe saber conquien no?... arigato por leer!**

**pd: en el siguiente capitulo narrara mikan desde donde subaru y ella estan comiendo galletas y hablando del pasado esperenlo con ansias! arigato por leer! bye bye y no se olviden de dejarme reviewscon sus observaciones y mas ya saben que los reviews son lo que mas me motivan para escribir como loca! ahora si bye bye! epero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola, se que subi este capitulo algo tarde y gomen por eso enserio gomen! y se que esta muy corto pero enserio esta semana no pude adelantar el capitulo de hoy ya que el jueves me toco irme a reunir con una amiga para hacer trabajos y llegue tarde a mi casa, y ayer (viernes) me dio una gripa terrible y al llegar a mi casa del colegio cai prácticamente muerta en mi cama y me dormi toda la tarde y segui derecho hasta esta mañana, enserio gomen, yo queria dejarlo mas largo pero les prometo que se los compensare enserio! ademas esta mañana estaa 0 creativa ademas estaba pegada de los cuadernos haciendo tareas y estornudando como una idiota, espero que disfruten lo poco que hice con mi pobre disposicion de tiempo.**

**-gakuen alice no me pertenece le pertenece a higuchi tachibana, pero la historia si es mia!-ahora a leer!**

-oyeee no seas gloton! Dejame un poco!- le dije a subaru quien no quiere soltar el tazón de galletas, no para de comerlas o mas bien de atragantarse con ellas.

-lo siento pero es que están deliciosas…-me dijo mirándome con odio mientras yo trataba de sacar una galleta.

-oye esta no es tu casa así que no vengas a tragar aquí como si no hubiera mañana!- le dije arrebatándole el tazón y corriendo a la cocina para guardarlo.

-espera no te lo lleves!- dijo parándose para seguirme.

-lo siento pero no quiero que estés gordo ya has comido mucho- dije mientras ponía escondia las galletas en un cajón, me asegure que subaru no estuviera viendo, las coloque hay, cerre el cajón y Sali de la cosina. Vi a subaru sentado en el sillón con su taza de te mirándome con odio por quitarle sus galletas.

-no estoy gordo!- dijo y eso ,me causo risa pues parecía una mujer adulta quejándose porque su marido no le daba de comer cosas dulces.

-si si como sea, ah oye alfin aprendiste como pelear?- le pregunte, recordando que yo antes de que el viniera a la academia le estaba dando lecciones de defensa personal.

-no.. recuerda que nos trajeron a hotaru y a mi cuando tú me estabas dando lecciones así que no pude aprender..- me dijo con algo de nostalgia en el rostro.

-ya veo… entonces hagamos una cosa, yo te seguiré dando lecciones ya que me preocupa que cuando salgas de esta cárcel te pase algo y no quiero que vengas corriendo hasta mi pidiendo que te defienda como princesita en peligro jajaja- le dije lo ultimo con un tono de superioridad. Pero aun asi me preocupaba que al salir lo asaltaran o lo secuestraran y el no supiera defenderse al fin y al cabo yo no podría estar junto a el siempre protegiéndolo y ayudándolo, el algún día conseguiría una esposa e hijos a los cuales el debería sustentar y proteger con su vida si e de ser necesario.

- oye pero no lo digas asi que es vergonzoso sabes! …- dijo un poco sonrojado y avergonzado.

-ya.. ya esta bien pero aceptas o no? Sabes que siempre e querido que aprendas para no tener que preocuparme por ti!- le dije tratando de calmar su vergüenza, el ante esto sonrió un poco.

-si esta bien, voy a dejar que tu me enseñes al fin y al cabo quien más me podría enseñar.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-umm pues tambien esta onii-chan pero el seria un sádico contigo asi que mejor no..jaja- le dije algo alegre.

-si es cierto aun no puedo entender porque a el lo vez como un "onii-chan"- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz pero le salió horrible- el me da bastante miedo!

-pues después de convivir con el unos días me di cuenta que el no era malo, que no había que temerle, el solo es un pobre hombre atormentado por pecados de su pasado, pecados que lo obligaron a hacer sin que el pudiera escapar, el siempre había estado solo de niño así que el no sabe tratar muy bien con las personas, pero yo a el lo quiero mucho, el es muy importante para mi como lo eres tu , hotaru y ochii-chan…- le dije con una sonrisa, y pues era cierto yo a ellos los quería , ellos eran lo mas importante que yo tenia en mi vida, claro contando con mi madre y mi tia que ya no estaban aquí pero que aun tienen especio en mi corazón y en mi mente con todos los hermosos momentos que viví junto a ellas.

- ya veo..- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- apropósito ya te dieron el celular alice?- pregunto.

-ah? A si si ya me lo dieron, me lo dio onii-chan. Por?- le dije.

-tráelo por favor- me dijo, yo me quede un momento viéndolo algo incrédula pensando para que lo querría, después de unos segundos asentí , me pare y fui a mi habitación por el, pues si mal no recordaba yo lo había puesto en el bolsillo de la falda. Busque con la mirada la falda hasta que la vi tirada en el suelo, fui hasta ella, la tome y busque en el bolsillo con la mano hasta que sentí algo como cuadrado en la mano, lo tome y lo saque, lo prendí y baje, se lo pase a subaru y luego me desparrame a su lado colocando mi cabeza en su hombro para vigilar lo que fuera a hacer con el celular.

-oye esto esta apagado- me dijo mientras le hundía un botón a un lado para prenderlo.

-ups no me había dado cuenta.- le dije. Luego vi unas letras en el que decían "samsung" para luego mostrar de fondo de pantalla táctil una foto de una flor de cerezo que supuse que onii-chan había puesto antes.

-vamos a ver..-dijo hablando para si mismo.- oye tu ya me tienes agragado..- me dijo mirando el celular que hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que era un Samsung galaxy s2 mini la verdad ni me importo que fuera el ultimo ni nada de eso, mientras sirviera estaba bien para mi. Auque debo decir que cuando onii-chan me lo pasó yo inmediatamente lo había guardado en mi bolsillo y ni lo mire el resto del dia

-enserio? Seguro fue onii-chan el que guardo el numero.- le dije arrebatándole el celular para verlo. – mm veamos..- comenze a ver que números habían,- mm onii-chan, hotaru, subaru, tio kazumi, shiki… espera un momento shiki!- me dije algo sorprendida mientras levantaba la cabeza del hombro de subaru.

- que pasa con el? ..- me pregunto subaru antes mi sorpresa.- no lo sabes verdad?- me pregunto de nuevo y yo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando asi que simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-shiki ahora es el director de la sección de secundaria..- me dijo serio, deje el celular en el sillon.

-enserio!? Lo quiero ir a ver! Vamos!- dije emocionada parándome y dando brinquitos.

-mikan ya es muy tarde mira- dijo señalándome el reloj con forma de gato que estaba pegado a la pared que marcaba las 7:15.- es mas creo que ya es hora de irme también.- dijo algo decepcionado.

-oh ya veo.. mañana podemos ir juntos?- le pregunte, tenia muchas ganas de ver a shiki.

-esta bien mañana vamos juntos, pero creo que ya debo irme.- dijo levantándose del sillo , para luego estirarse.

-si! Oye y cuando empezamos las lecciones de defensa personal?- le pregunte mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-mm no se que tal el fin de semana, no tenemos clase además yo no tengo planes y no creo que tu los tengas.- me dijo

-como que no crees que los tenga que me estas tratando de decir?- le dije mientras abría la puerta.

-nada… entonces el fin de semana?- me pregunto mientras salía al pasillo.

-si esta bien, entonces no vemos mañana!- le dije mientras me acomodaba frente a el.

-si, nos vemos.- me dijo y me abrazo en señal de despedirse. El no acostumbraba a hacer eso, a abrazarme cuando se despedía.

-oye subaru porque me abrazas cada vez que te despides de mi?- le pregunte mientras tenia mi rostro metido en el pecho, lo que había dicho apenas era audible ya que el pecho se subaru no dejaba salir el sonido.

-porque no sé si de verdad nos vamos a seguir viendo…te abrazo porque tengo miedo de que me alejen ti como la ultima vez y no me pueda despedir adecuadamente.- me dijo con algo de tristeza.

-idiota.. baka! Yo nunca dejaría que nos vuelvan a separar a los tres, ni mucho menos a nosotros dos..- le dije aun con la cara en su pecho.

-je ya nos pusimos sentimentales..- me dijo separándose de mi.

- si, pero hemos estado separados por 5 años asi que es normal.- le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando algunos sucesos del pasado tan lindo que comparti con todas aquellas personas que siempre van a estar en mi corazón.

-bueno es mejor que me vaya… adiós nos vemos mañana.- me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-nos vemos!- le dije mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Vi que subaru se alejo hasta desaparecer por el ascensor, así que en ese momento decidí meterme a mi apartamento, cerré la puerta tras de mi, me estire un poco, solté un pequeño suspiro y me encamine al sillón, tome el celular y subí a mi cuarto.

Tire el celular en la cama, me fui al armario, saque el camisón blanco y lo tire en la cama. Comencé a quitarme la ropa hasta que quede en sopa interior, me quite el sostén y me puse el camisón .

Baje y acomode todo, apague las luces y me fui a mi habitación, acomode la ropa y me tire en la cama, sin apagar la luz, pues pensé en quedarme jugando y descargándole cosas al celular.

Lo tome y comencé a mirar la agenda de nuevo, solo tenia 5 números en la agenda de contactos, mañana conseguiría los de mis compañeros. Me Salí y seguí ojeando y me puse a descargar música, descargue de todo, pop, rock metal, baladas románticas (la que eran favoritas de mi madre), clásica, música ochentera, en resumen de TODO menos reggaetón no me gusta es mas lo odio, después descargue cosas para chatear y más. Me volvi a meter en la agenda de contactos y vi el nombre shiki y comencé a recordar.

_en un pueblito cerca de Tokio estaba una casa pequeña donde viva una mujer adulta, su hija y un anciano que lo consideraban como de la familia, en aquella casa estaban tres niños jugando en el jardín, un niño de 11 y dos niñas de 7, los niños se veian muy unidos, de pronto la adulta castaña los llamo._

_-chicos! Vengan les quiero presentar a alguien!- dijo la castaña adulta._

_-ya vamos!- grito una de las dos niñas cuyo cabello era castaño. Los niños entraron a las casa uno seguido del otro. Y se dirigieron la pequeña sala. Al entrar vieron a un hombre de cabello grisáceo , la chica que iba de primera rápidamente se escondió detrás del chico de 11 años en busca de protección y se aferro a el como si el fuera un escudo o quien sabe que._

_-qu.. quien es ud?- pregunto a la niña castaña de nombre mikan que aun seguía escondida detrás del niño que le proporcionaba proteccion._

_-mikan cariño tranquila el es un viejo amigo el cual te quiero presentar.- dijo la castaña adulta de nombre yuka que se acercaba a los niños para sacar a mikan de su escondite, la saco con suavidad y la llevo cerca del hombre de cabello grisáceo._

_-mikan el es shiki, a el le he hablado mucho de ti y dijo que quería conocerte por eso esta aquí.- le dijo yuka a mikan que miraba al hombre de manera curiosa._

_-mucho gusto soy mikan.- dijo mikan acercándose un poco mas al hombre y estirándole la mano._

_-mucho gusto pequeña soy shiki, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte.- dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa y agachándose para tomar la mano de la pequeña._

_-oye cuantos años tienes?- pregunto la niña que miraba muy curiosa a shiki._

_-tengo 24 cariño.- dijo revoloteando el cabello de la pequeña, haciendo que las coletas que tenia se movieran un poco._

_-entonces porque tienes canas?- dijo mikan que le señalaba la cabeza a shiki, ante esto yuka solto unas cuantas carcajadas, mientras que los otros dos niños veian la esena atentos a lo que contestara shiki._

_-ah?... no son canas mi cabello es asi!- dijo algo molesto shiki asi que se dispuso a pasar un poco agresivamente las manos por el cabello de la pequeña haciendo que las coletas quedaran desorganizadas.- ahora ya pareces la chilindrina del chavo del 8.- dijo shiki con algo de burla hacia la pequeña, esta hizo un puchero haciendo sonreir un poco mas a shiki._

- jaja viejos recuerdos, aun no puedo creer que en tan solo unos minutos ya le había cogido tanta confianza a shiki.- me dije a mi misma para seguir recordando.

_Estaba mikan con shiki sentados en el pórtico "reflexionando" ya que yuka los dejo hay por hacerle una broma._

_-oye mikan que tal si vamos por un helado y nos escapamos un rato de las garras de tu madre.- dijo shiki mirando aburrido el jardín delantero._

_-vamos!- dijo la pequeña y se paro de golpe, se limpio un poco y tomo la mano de shiki, este se levanto, miro para todos lados y el y la pequeña mikan ahora con ocho años recién cumplidos salieron corriendo para dirigirse a la heladería. se quedaron alrededor de una hora y media comiendo helado, platicando y caminando pero al llegar se encontraron con yuka quien los esperaba con una escoba en la mano, los dos solo pudieron hacer una cara de terror al verla._

_-creen que se pueden escapar de mi, pues ya verán!- dijo yuka mientras se acercaba con paso firme hacia los dos._

_-_jaja enserio mi madre si que se desquito con nosotros ese dia, que lindos recuerdos…- me dije a mi misma de nuevo volviendo a la realidad. Me pare de la cama con el celular en la mano, lo deje en la mesa de noche junto a el joyero y el despertador, apague la luz me tire en la cama y me arrope, no mejor dicho me enrosque en la cobijas. Y cerre los ojos hasta dejarme llevar por el sueño.

**cada vez meto mas personajes eh? mas reeencuentros, bueno pero ya veremos que pasara, aclaro que no habra triangulo amoroso o rectangulo o lo que sea con shiki ya que el para este punto ya deberia tener por hay alrededor de 30 añotes y el no se fija en jovencitas, no tengo nada contra el amor a diferentes edades solo que no me apetece ponerlo asi, pronto veran un poco ams de interraccion con natsume sean pacientes porfavor ya que la relacion se ira desarrollando poco a poco, mas cuando mikan logre tener mas confianza con natsuma-ogro-kun quien no tubo participacion en este en el proximo si la tendra!**

**ahora a contestar hermosos reviews.**

**Person P: hehe thanks for read the story!**

**alejandra vargas: ohh pos no se sigue leyendo y te deras cuenta muajaja y si jajaj! arigato porleer!**

**ela9999: hay natsume como es de tonto quien sabe pero bueh ya veremos que pasara, algun dia mikan podra darle la hora? yo creo que le dara mas que eso jajaj! arigato por leer!**

** : si cierto para los sentimientos si que esta tontote pero algun dia el se dara cuenta esperemos que sea pronto**

**Kanna Meiko:tranquila no me amenaces mira qui te lo dejo para que despues no me mates! ok! jajaja arigato por leer!**

**hikari-chan love: sii cierto, y pos ya veremos si su mami y la tia son la misma persona, y pues ami me guta la pareja que hacen ruka-pyon y hotaruuu asi que pos ya veremos que pasa con ellos tambien! y enamoraditus celocitus, si esa enfermedad es de lo peor y mas para natsume que no sabe que la padece XD! jaja arigato por leer**

**michan-natsu: jeje arigato por leer!**

**bueno hasta aqui llegaron los hermosos reviews mucahs gracias! y gomen por que esta capitulo me quedo algo corto o bueno mas corto de lo que yo queria.**

**pd: mikan sigue narrando ya que no alcanze a terminar la narracion de ella en este capitulo para seguir con la de natsume. gomen! y arigato por leer bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**holis, bueno aqui esta el capitulo de hoy! auque no quedo tan largo como yo lo queria pero bueh que puedo hacer, no dispongo por ahora de mucho tiempo, hoy con mucha suerteles pude subir el capitulo ya que hoy me tocaron asesorías en el cole.. deberas que en ese colegio me quieren matar, ya apenas llevo tres semana y ya tengo una manada de trabajos que hace! dios que horror!.bueno nuevas noticias se que me adelanto pero bueno solo les quiero contar para que sepan que ya estoy pensando en hacer otro fic lararlala de gakuen alice, pero el fic no lo subiere hasta mitad de año ya que en esa epoca voy a estar en vacaciones de lo mas lindo y podre escribir todo lo que se me antoje ademas para esa epoca tambien pienso que podre organizar mi itinerario! y les adelanto que el fic tiene unas buenas bases y creo que les va a gustar aunque claro eso ya es de sus criterios pero bah, el fic va a ser muy diferente al que habia nombrado antes que tiene que ver con cantarella ya que se me ocurrio una mejor idea y prefiero la nueva idea que el fic de cantarella que sacara cualquier dia que se me venga en gana. ahora voy a dejar de parlotear y a leer!**

**-gakuen alice no me pertenece le pertenece a higuchi tachibana pero la historia si es mia!- y para las perezosas que no leyeron lo anterior leanlo pues hay les digo noticias sobre un nuevo proyecto. recuerden que los reviews los contesto mas abajo.**

-_andalee tiaaa! Porfa cantame cantame sabes que amo esa canción!- le decia una pequeña castaña a una azabache mientras tomaban el sol, recostadas en el pasto de un pequeño jardín, pero hermoso ya que habían diferentes tipos de flores que lo adornaban con sus hermosos colores._

_-hay mikan.. esta bien pero solo te canto porque te quiero muchísimo!- dijo la azabache que abrazo a la pequeña castaña-pero.._

_-pero?-pregunto la pequeña castaña confundida._

_-quiero que cantes conmigo, tu tienes una muy linda voz- dijo la azabache elogiando a la pequeña castaña._

_-.. e.. esta bien!- dijo la pequeña castaña algo sonrojada por el comentario de la azabache._

_-cuando me siento desfallecer…._

_Cuando me siento en soledad…._

_Puedo escuchar la voz del corazón que clama tu nombre otra vez…_

_Para mi no hay nada mejor…_

_Para mi no existe nada mas y al mirar esa sonrisa que añore que por siempre atesorare…_

_Pues tu eres mi amor me lo dice el corazón… _

_Pues el atardece, de pronto me perdí_

_¿Qué rumbo tomara el camino? No lose_

_Pero si estas aquí no habrá temor aquí_

_El idioma de las flores te lo expresara_

_Recogí para ti un pálido jazmín en el deposite todo mi amor por ti _

_Cada vez que te sientas solos el te dirá que nadie en el mundo más que yo te amara_

_Si estoy muriendo de dolor_

_Y todo colapsa alrededor_

_Serás tu quien me reconfortara lose eres mi ángel guardián_

_Tu eres especial me lo dice el corazón_

_El viento esparcirá al mañana mi sentir_

_Las memorias de ayer podrán desvanecer_

_Pero si estás aquí no habrá más soledad el presente junto a ti es lo que importara_

_Como la lluvia después de caer_

_Como el viento que va por doquier_

_Volveré mi rostro hacia el cielo azul_

_Tras el atardecer de pronto me perdí_

_ ¿Qué rumbo tomara el camino? No lose_

_Pero si estas aquí no habrá temor aquí_

_El idioma de las flores te lo expresara_

_Recogí para ti un precioso jazmín_

_En el deposite todo mi amor por ti_

_Una y mil veces mas radiante te dirá_

_Que en el mundo nadie mas que yo te amara….- cantaron ambas muy felices dejando atrás algunas preocupaciones sobre todo por parte de cierta azabache que guardaba un secreto, secreto el cual la castaña nunca llego a saber ya que su tia nunca le dijo sobre eso a pesar de las insistencias de la pequeña, la azabache se negaba diciendo que todavía no era hora._

_-tia…- llamo la pequeña castaña a la azabache_

_-si pequeña?-pregunto la azabache._

_-te quiero mucho..- dijo la pequeña castaña mientras abrazaba a su tia, la azabache se sorprendió un poco por la acción de la castaña pero unos momentos después le correspondió el abrazo._

_-mikan si algo me llega a pasar, quiero que te cuides mucho por favor.-dijo la azabache con algo de preocupación a la castaña de nombre mikan._

_-tia…. No te va a pasar nada! Yo nunca lo permitiré!- dijo la castaña llamada mikan con determinación. Ante esto la azabache puso una amarga sonrisa._

_-mikan… acompáñame..- dijo la azabache levantándose. Mikan se levanto junto a ella y la siguió, ambas entraron a la pequeña casa, y fueron a la habitación donde se estaba quedado la azabache, mikan entro junto a ella._

_-mikan por favor siéntate.- dijo la azabache señalando una silla que estaba junto a un tocador en la pequeña habitación que compartía con la madre de la pequeña mikan._

_-esta bien!- dijo mikan sentándose en la silla muy obediente a las ordenes de su tía. Vio que la azabache saco del armario una maleta y se preocupo asi que pregunto._

_-tia para que esa maleta? Te vas a ir?- pregunto algo preocupada la castaña._

_-no mikan solo quería darte algo.- dijo la azabache mientras esculcaba en la maleta en busca de algo._

_-que cosa tia?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad la castaña dejando atrás la preocupación de hace unos segundos._

_-umm…..-seguía revolcando todo.- ee…. Esto!- dijo la azabache con una cara de satisfacción en el rostro. Mientras le mostraba a la castaña una pequeño cuaderno que estaba forrado con algún cuero rojo._

_-que es eso tía?- pregunto la castaña con mucha mas curiosidad._

_-es un diario que te voy a regalar, pero solo hay una condición!- dijo la azabache poniéndose frente a la pequeña castaña._

_-cual condición!?- dijo la castaña._

_-que lo leas cuando vayas a "ese lugar" - le dijo a la castaña._

_-enserio crees que sean capaces de llevarme allí tía?-pregunto la castaña bajando la mirada._

_-mikan.. eso es inevitable, pero quiero que me prometas que eso harás- dijo la azabache mirando con comprensión a la castaña._

_-esta bien te lo prometo- dijo la castaña volviendo a mirar a su tía._

_-gracias.. ahora ten.- dijo la azabache poniéndole en las pequeñas manos el diario a la castaña._

_-gracias tía..- dijo la castaña tomándolo y poniéndolo en su regazo._

_-y recuerda no lo abras hasta que estes en ese lugar!- dijo la azabache amenazando a la castaña._

_-a la orden mi general- dijo la castaña parándose de la silla, con al espalda bien recta, los pies juntos una mano atrás y la otra posada en la frente._

_-hay mikan!- dijo la azabache poniéndose una mano en la frente._

_-ya llegue!- se escucho un grito femenino que provenía de la sala._

_-es mama!- dijo la castaña feliz._

_-si, pero primero ve y guarda el diario antes de que lo pierdas!- dijo la azabache a la castaña._

_-si esta bien!- dijo la castaña._

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, los sentía humedecidos. Me desperté desconcertada mirando de un lado a otro.

-creo… que fue otro sueño…. Porque ahora estoy soñando con esto..- dije para mi misma mientras me sentaba en la cama aun envuelta en cobijas.- creo que ya estamos entrando a "esa época".- dije aun más triste, al decir "esa época" me refería a la época en la que tia kaoru murió, o mas bien fue asesinada por los "Z" que buscaban sacarle información, lo que mas me desconcertaba era que ese sueño o mas bien recuerdo era unos días antes de su muerte.

-ahora que lo recuerdo ese diario esta en la casa del abuelo..- dije pensando en el sueño, en donde tia kaoru me dio el diario, yo había cumplido mi promesa de no leerlo, pero como soy de idiota olvide traerme el diario.. si que soy baka!

El despertador sonó y me saco de mi tristeza y mi regaño mental hacia mi misma, haciéndome caer en cuenta que si no me novia iba a llegar tarde. Me levante de la cama y me fui directo al baño, tome una ducha, Salí envuelta en la toalla, tome un uniforme limpio y la ropa interior del armario. Me puse la ropa interior de puntos que saque, la blusa blanca, la falda azul, el saco negro con bordes azules, las medias blancas largas y los zapatos, claro dejando ese estúpido moño de lado ya que me sentía como regalo de navidad con eso puesto. Baje a desayunar y a coger las cosas para ponerla en la mochila marrón.

Llegue a la cocina y me prepare unas tostadas con mermelada y café, me lo comí y fui a la sala a sacar algunas cosas de la mochila que no necesitaría hoy , deje solo lo que necesitaba, subi a mi habitación tome el celular antes de que se me olvidara y me dispuse a salir. Abrí la puerta, Salí y contemple como una idiota el corredor, cerré la puerta tras de mi asegurándome que no hubiera dejado algo, metí la llave en el bolsillo de mi falda y comencé a caminar por el corredor cantando.

-_Como yo nadie te ha amado (this ain't a love song) _

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar _

_ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar _

_no, no vi la realidad _

_me ibas a dejar -_

me pare frente al ascensor lo mire con odio y me tele transporte hacia el camino empedrado, no quería llegar rápido y pues la primera clase si mal no recuerdo era con narumi-travesti-sensei asi que podía estar tranquila. Seguí cantando.

_-Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves  
para aprender hay que caer  
para ganar hay que perder  
lo di todo por ti  
llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
Cada hora una eternidad,  
cada amanecer un comenzar,  
ilusiones nada mas  
que facil fue soñar  
tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual  
Se que en verdad el amor al final  
siempre duele  
no lo pude salvar y hoy  
voy a pagarlo con creces, baby  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasion ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado-_

Ya estaba llegando al bloque se secundaria, seguía cantando como si estuviera en un concierto, pues no me importaba que me vieran cantando en fin mi voz no era tan horrible y no estaba cantando desafinada, además no había nadie por el bloque en ese momento.

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasion ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado- _ termine de cantar cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta del salón, carraspee un poco la garganta y entre al salón, me encontré con que casi todos ya había llegado. Los salude.

-buenos días!- dije en voz alta, todos o bueno casi todos me saludaron con una sonrisa.

-buenos días mikan-chan!-dijo linchou que estaba sentado al lado de hotaru.. ughh ese estúpido apodo me recuerda a el travesti-sensei.

-jo j ojo pero veamos quien llego! La chica sin alice! Jo j ojo.- se rio la chica de cabello negro verdoso que me había gritado y agitados sus asquerosas manos en mi rostro mi primer día.

-y como sabes que no tengo alice?- le pregunte mientras caminaba al banco, en el estaba sentado ruka-pyon con su conejo prestando un poco de atención a "la conversación"

-pues porque tu no lo has dicho ni lo has mostrado frente a nosotros! Ademas te vez muy tonta como para tener uno! Jo j ojo!- dijo la chica, su justificación me pareció bastante estúpida es mas me pareció sin coherencia.

-y es que acaso te tengo que demostrar algo a ti, ni que fueras la reina de Inglaterra, además mi Alice es algo que a ti no te tiene que importar porque no dejas de perder el tiempo con cosas que no te incumben y mejor lees un poco así llenas tu vacía cabecita con algo que no sea aire.- le dije mientras me sentaba en el banco junto a ruka-pyon que soltó una carcajada por mi cometario, y no solo el ,varios también se rieron entre ellos hotaru que casi nunca se reía, ella me sonrió.

-pe… pero que! que has dicho! Respétame oye no sabes con quien te metes!- dijo ella haciéndole señas a un chico pelón que fue el que intento levantarme con su Alice de levitación mi primer dia.

-no se y tampoco me interesa..- dije haciendo una cara de indiferencia.

-ya verás niña tonta!- dijo el pelón que se había parado encima del banco, levanto el puño y me levanto, en realidad ni me moleste por anularlo, quería jugar un poco con ellos.

-vez! Te las aremos pagar!- dijo la chica con cabello verdoso.

-sumiré ya párala!- dijo linchou acercándose junto con hotaru a la chica que aparentemente se llamaba sumiré.

-y que planean hacer con esto? Castigarme , tirarme por la ventana o que?- dije mientras todos me volteaban a mirar.

-q..qu.- le interrumpí a "sumire"

-para su información esto me parece un a verdadera estupidez- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, al hacerlo anule la levitación, cosa que trato de hacer estrellarme contra el suelo, pero antes de que mi trasero o mi cara quedaran estampilladas en el suelo copiee el alice de levitación y levite tranquilamente hasta el suelo. Todos me miraban sorprendidos, sobre todo "sumire".

-pe..pero que!- grito el pelón que me miraba aterrado. Comenzó a avanzar hacia mi con un puño formado en su mano dispuesto a golpearme, yo me quede quieta en mi lugar mas fresca que lechuga esperando que estuviera cerca para usarlo como saco de boxeo por un momento, eso levantaría sospechas pero pues ya que. pero el chico no alcanzo a acercarse mas de un metro ya que una bala gigante conforma de puño lo había golpeado haciendo que callera al piso. Al ver de donde provenía la bala me encontré con hotaru y en una de sus manos había una especie de pistola gigante que a un lado decia "BAKA-GUM". Yo le sonreí y dije.

-gracias imai-san!- le dije sonriéndole, ella corvo un poco sus labios por un milisegundo para después volver a su frio rostro.

-no fue nada..- soltó ella con algo de indiferencia, pero sabía que en el fondo ella lo hizo para defenderme aunque no lo necesitaba o bueno tal vez si porque si yo lo hubiera usado como saco de boxeo todos me tendrían miedo además de levantar sospechas en todos lados, ya que los chismes en este lugar vuelan con el viento.

-ahora chica tonta y calvito si querían saber tanto mi alice pues hay lo vieron la anulación, haber si por fin me dejas tranquila.- dije mientras me sentaba al lado de ruka-pyon que me miraba sorprendido.

-anulación! Jojojo pero que Alice mas inútil es ese !jo jo jo- dijo para dárselas de superior, ese comentario si me molesto.

-pues para que veas que no es tan inútil, además tu no eres nadie para andar jodiendo por eso, te crees superior por tener un alice no? Crees que la demás personas de deben rendir homenaje por tener un Alice que quien sabe que sea. No eres mas que una engreída. Deberías cerrar ese pico de cotorra que tienes así te vez menos fea. – le dije mientras me acomodaba al lado de ruka-pyon que me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, ella se quedo callada pero un momento después ya estaba dispuesta a contestar quien sabe que burrada, ella abrió la boca y en ese momento entro ogro-kun como si nada aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que el había escuchado algo de lo que recién había dicho, el sencillamente me miro como tratando de decirme "quitare que ese es mi lugar", yo corrí mis cosas y me corrí mas no me pare, si quería pasar pues que pasara por encima mío.

Todos me miraban algo sorprendidos por mis palabras y también algo divertidos al ver que por fin alguien había sido capaz de callar a la tonta esa que no dejaba de parlotear y humillar a los demás.

- y oye "sumire" deja de hablar cosas que no sabes y no te metas conmigo, no quiero problemas…- le dije fría como antes.

-ko… koko! Ven!- dijo la chica algo aterrada, un chico de cabello castaño claro se le acerco y ella le susurro algo al oído. Después el se quedo mirándome fijamente, pronto detecte su Alice, que era el que lee mentes. Pero decidi anularlo pues no podía dejar que todos supieran de mi pasado

-p..porque no puedo leer tu mente!?-dijo el algo sorprendido.

-porque lo estoy anulando, y tu mensa que parte de anulación no entendiste..- le dije indiferentemente. En ese momento sono la puerta y todos la voltearon a mirar.

-buenos días mis amores!- entro diciendo narumi y dando brinquitos como bailarina. Y se pudieron escuchar algunos "ahgg" o "que repugnante!" y cosas así por el estilo.

-oh pero que recibimiento mas amistoso!- dijo narumi con sarcasmo.- dijo el travestido de narumi que hoy iba vestido con un pantalón muy muuuuy apretado color violeta, una camisa de rayas rojas y blancas, unos zapatos de plataforma gigantes y una boina(**o como se escriba**) de color azul. Parecía que lo hubiera vomitado un unicornio de my Little pony. –ah porcierto mikan te necesitan afuera.- dijo narumi-travesti-sensei un poco mas serio.

-uh? Ya voy.- dije mientras me levantaba del banco, camine y al salir me encontré con onii-chan que tenia unos sobres de manila en las manos. Cerre la puerta tras de mi y le hable.

-onii-chan que sucede que haces aquí.-le pregunte.

-mira mikan te vine a traer esto, es alguna información de los de la clase peligrosa. Tienes que estar informada.- me dijo onii-chan mientras me pasaba el sobre de manila.

-gracias, oye tu haces esto con los de la clase peligrosa?-le pregunte a onii-chan.

-no tu eres la excepción de todos..- me dijo algo indirefente.

-jeje ok gracias..- le dije mientras miraba el sobre en mis manos.

-ahora entra.- me ordeno, yo le hice caso y entre claro sin antes despedirme de el.

-adios onii-chan!- le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-adios mikan- me dijo para luego desaparecen en el corredor que para ese momento se encontraba completamente solo.

Entre al salón y todos me miraron algo interesados en quien me había buscado, yo solo ignore el hecho de que me acosaban con sus miradas y me senté al lado de ogro-kun que me miraba de una manera extraña.

Me sente en el banco y comenze a leer.

**bueno bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy y les digo que hoy tambien natsume tuvo una muuy pobre participación pero bueno entiendamen el tiempo no me alcanza para tanto ademas en el proximo capitulo tendran mas participación!. y lo del reencuentro de shiki tambien haaaa que emotion! que sucederaaa! porcierto ese onii-chan si que es muy perigueño con mikan como le va pasando la información y a nadie mas ha echo eso, lo que demuestra que mikan es alguien muy importante para persona! **

**ahora a contestar reviews tan hermosos que me dejan!**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia : jaja muchas gracias! enserio me alegra que te guste el fic, y gracias enserio me preocupaba que todos los caracteres de los personajes no gutaran pero enserio me pone muy feliz tu review arigato por leer!**

**Susy-chan: holiii jajaj si enserio no se poruqe me dio por meter mas personajes pero bueh no importa mientras la historia les guste a todas! porque su felicidad me hace feliz XD que redundante pero bueno no importa y lo de subaru pos no se sigue leyendo y os daras cuenta cariño mio! y si lo se el romance tarda un poco pero entiendeme no dispongo de mucho tiempo para hacer los capitulos largos y el romance se demorara un poco porque no quiero que la historia se vuelva monotona ya poniendole romance y bueno aqui ta el capitulo lo deje un poco mas largo (8 hojas en word) y las edades son... mikan 15, natsume 16, ruka-pyon 16, hotaru 15, tsubasa 16 y subaru 19 ya pa salir de la academia. arigato por leer!**

**ela9999:jeje me alegra que te haya gustado y pues tocara esperar para el reeencuentro con shiki ya que hoy por razones que dicen arriba no alcanze a colocarlo, el capitulo pasado si fue bastante corto ya que estuve haciendo trabajos como loca pero este si este un poco mas largo (8 hojas en word) y natsume no tubo tampoco mucha participacion pero en el proximo si la por leer!**

**alejandra vargas: jajaja si somos super pervertidas muajaja mikan sera una loquishaa! jajaj ok no aqui te dejo el capitulo arigato por leer!**

**Kanna Meiko: jeje *riendo con nervios* pos aqui te lo dejo para que no me des una buena paliza y me dejes en el hospital, espero que te guste arigato por leer!**

**hikari-chan love : jaja si! y si seguro ese natsy estaba por hay espiando, eso lo veremos cuando el narre osea cuando no se! ya veremos tengo esperanzas en que la otra semana natsy narrara! arigato por leer1**

**bueno aqui les conteste los hermosos reviews, arigato a todos por leer! **

**pd: seguira narrando mikan hasta quien sabe cuando, tengo esperanzas den que la otra semana nos narre natsy pero bueno ya veremos! para las perezosas que no leyeron arriba les cuento que a mitad de año iniciare un nuevo proyecto o mejor dicho un nuevo fic que se que les gustara! o bueno eso espero! ahora si bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**holi.. se que me demore muchisisisimo en subir este capitulo pero es que tuve algunos problemas.. para empezar el sábado de la semana ante pasada (primera vez que no subí según el itinerario) sali con una amiga ya que hace mucho que no la veia y no este capitulo para entonces no tenia casi contenido si mucho dos hojas en word, el domingo fue todo un desastre ya que me tuve que ir a cuidar a mi medio hermano a su casa y llegue bastante tarde... el lunes con tareas trabajos y mas no alcanze y el martes tuve 0 inspiracion, el miercoles no tube tiempo ya que estube celebrando mi cumplaños junto a mi familia y no me dejaron acercarme al computador y tambien tube que estudiar para un examen que tenia el jueves, el jueves llegue medio muerta a mi casa del cansansio y no tenia nada de inspiracion, el viernes escribi y cuando lo iba a subir el sabado se habia ido el internet... mantuve la esperanza de que el Internet se arreglara el domingo para subirles el capitulo pero no no se arreglo hasta ahora que se los puedo subir... sin embargo les compensare la demora subiendo un capitulo extra en donde narrara subaru teniendo en cuenta esta capitulo osea el 10, posiblemente mañana con mucha suerte les subire el capitulo extra entre el domingo y el sabado para no descontrolarme y volverme loca... tengo pensado subirles el capitulo normal de mañana aunque no prometo nada ya que como en mi colegio son unos espartanos estoy repleta de tareas pero no se pos voy a ver que hago. se que me meresco una palizota bien merecida por parte de ustedes, espero que me perdonen por la demora... **

**-gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a higuchi tachibana, pero la historia si es mia!- ahora a dejar de parlotear y dejar excusas para que puedan leer!**

-no tu eres la excepción de todos..- me dijo algo indiferente.

-jeje ok gracias..- le dije mientras miraba el sobre en mis manos.

-ahora entra.- me ordeno, yo le hice caso y entre claro sin antes despedirme de el.

-adiós onii-chan!- le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-adiós mikan- me dijo para luego desaparecen en el corredor que para ese momento se encontraba completamente solo.

Entre al salón y todos me miraron algo interesados en quien me había buscado, yo solo ignore el hecho de que me acosaban con sus miradas y me senté al lado de ogro-kun que me miraba de una manera extraña. Decidí que ignoraría la clase de travesti-sensei y me centraría en la información que me dio onii-chan.

Me senté en el banco, saque las hojas con cuidado de que ogro-kun no las viera, me corri un poco solo para asegurarme de que no las alcanzara a ver y las comencé a leer.

La primera hoja decia

"_andou tsubasa_

_Alice: manejo de sombras_

_Edad:16_

_alias: tori no kage(ave de sombras)_

_traido a la academia con 10 años de edad, al comienzo le fue difícil manejar su alice, pero con el paso de los meses fue perfeccionando, el era algo rebelde asi que se le coloco como castigo una estrella debajo de un ojo con ayuda de un Alice de maldición, este le proporcionaba choques eléctricos cada vez que hacia algún desastre pero después lo logramos "domar". ahora es uno de los mejores de la clase peligrosa_".

Asi que la hojas solo tenían la información más básica, solo faltaba el nombre de la madre y el padre, pero no importa, pobre tsubasa fue traido a la academia con 10 años, y no e sabido nada de el desde ayer que se despidió de mi pero según esto es el uno de los mejor asi que creo que no tengo de que preocuparme, segui con la siguiente hoja.

_"ibaragi nobara_

_Alice: hielo_

_Edad: 15_

_Alias: "ice princess" dentro de la academia, para misiones "aisudansu"(hielo danzante)_

_Traída a la academia a los dos años de edad comenzó a entrenar a los tres años , ella presenta cambios múltiples de personalidad sin embargo su cambio solo es notable cuando usa su Alice ya que es despiadada al usarlo, pero cuando no lo usa es tímida y se confunde fácilmente, hasta ahora es la única mujer de la habilidad peligrosa"_

Pobre a ella la trajeron a los 2 que padres dejarían traer a su hija a los 2 años que clase de desgraciados padres son esos! Dios que terrible, pero no me parece mala persona a pesar de sus cambios de personalidad veo que solo se presentan cuando utiliza su Alice, quisiera ser su amiga.

_"matsudaira hayate_

_Alice :aire_

_Edad:17_

_Alias:_ _Shāpu kūki (aire cortante)_

_Traído a la edad de 8 años, inicialmente su Alice no se controlaba y causa desastres dentro de la academia, pero después de un riguroso entrenamiento lo perfecciono."_

_"amane rui_

_Alice: maldición_

_Edad:18_

_Alias: Imaimashī negai _

_Traído a los doce años de edad, fue descubierto gracias a una tragedia que sucedió en su pueblo natal, el es uno de los mejores de habilidad peligrosa"_

_"yakumo hajime_

_Edad:18_

_Alice: feromona de insectos_

_Alias:_ _Kabutomushi no gaichū _

_Traído a los 10 años de edad, inicialmente era de la habilidad somatica pero después de varios sucesos fue transferido a la habilidad peligrosa por su excelente uso de sus feromonas con insectos venenosos ya que ESP lo considero bastante útil "_

ya había leído casi todas la hojas que habían, solo me faltaban dos, en realidad todo esto ya me lo esperaba, muchos padres que tiene niños Alice o los abandonan por el dinero que les dan como sustento los de la academia o los dejan ir sin poner resistencia, eso en realidad me parece muy triste aunque se que hay muchos padres que trataron de evitarlo un buen ejemplo es mi madre y los padres de hotaru y subaru quienes hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo. Segui con una de las dos hojas que me quedaban.

_"yoruichi hijiri_

_Edad: 3_

_Alice: manipulación de fantasmas_

_Alias: Sukoshi gōsuto _

_Fue abandonado por sus padres en la puerta de la academia, es el mas joven de habilidad peligrosa por eso no hace misiones pero se esta entrenando su alice de manera rigurosa ya que al no controlarlo a causado desastres en la academia."_

Como que abandonado por sus padres! Que horror, al leer esto abrí los ojos como platos y acerque la hoja para ver si estaba leyendo mal y evidentemente era cierto el había sido abandonado por sus padres, pobre niño, lo que mas me preocupa es "_entrenando su Alice rigurosamente_" no me parece que ese niño aun esté listo tendré que hablar esto con onii-chan.

Segui con la hoja faltante, con solo leer el nombre me interese mas.

_"hyuuga natsume_

_Edad:16_

_Alice: fuego_

_Alias: kuro neko_

_Traído a los 6 años de edad su alice es muy fuerte por eso fue traído junto con su hermana hyuuga aoi antes que causar algún desastre ,fue difícil traerlo pues su madre trato de impedirlo pero al final termino cediendo. Hasta ahora es el mejor en la habilidad peligrosa y por esto es por lo que recibe las misiones mas peligrosas, su pareja de misiones a partir de ahora será yukihara mikan."_

_-_EEH!- solté olvidando completamente la presencia de los demás en el salón, todos me voltearon a mirar y sentí mi cara caliente supuse que me puse roja por la vergüenza. Pero como no reaccionar así al convertirme sin ninguna objeción en la pareja no solo Alice si no tambien de misiones tenia que ser una broma de onii-chan.

-mikan-chan pasa algo..- pregunto narumi viéndome algo preocupado. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y espere a que todos volvieran a ver a narumi.

Pero como que su pareja además porque aparecía mi verdadero apellido. Inconscientemente voltee a ver a ogro-kun, me quede viéndolo embobada un rato ,lo mire detenidamente fijándome en cada detalle.

En su muy bien formado cuerpo, pues se podía notar que hacia ejercicio o bueno tal vez era el entrenamiento de la habilidad peligrosa, en su tez beige, en su varonil rostro y sobre todo en sus ojos carmesí que se me hacían tan conocidos pero no se de quien.. creo que siento algo familiar en este chico, segui mirándolo hasta que mi mirada fue a parar a sus labios. En ese momento ogro-kun hablo.

-que tanto me miras pervertida..- dijo mirándome a los ojos por esto sentí mi cara arder.

-n-nada! Además porque pervertida?- le pregunte, desviando la cara a otro lado

-por que me estabas mirando con deseo.- dijo algo coqueto.

-hmp ya quisieras BAKA!- le dije un poco molesta.

-se que me deseas.- dijo aun con un tono coqueto.

- si clarooo te deseo tanto como deseo que me vomite un unicornio de my Little pony encima y quedar como narumi.- dije un poco alto y en eso todo el salón estallo en carcajadas por lo que había dicho mientras narumi lloraba lagrimas de cocodrilo y se tiraba al piso dramáticamente. – o mierda lo dije muy alto?- le pregunte a ogro-kun que soltó una carcajada

-yo diría bastante alto.- dijo mientras me miraba con burla.

-ups l-losento tra.. .narumi-sensei!- dije alto para que narumi me escuchar entre las carcajadas. Por poco y la vuelvo a cagar con el.

-ooooooh mikan-chan eres tan malaaaaa!- dijo el en el piso haciendo que lloraba.

-ejejeje.- me reí nerviosamente, en ese momento note que aun tenia las hojas en las manos y que ogro-kun trataba de verla asi que tome el sobre de manila que estaba en la mesa del banco y lo guarde antes de que ogro-kun viera el contenido. No podía dejar que viera lo que estaba leyendo.

Después de un rato sonó la campana que avisaba que era hora del receso, tenia urgencia por hablar con onii-chan por lo del niño llamado youichi hiriji me preocupaba el solo era un niño pequeño no tenían porque obligarlo a tomar ese "riguroso entrenamiento".

-oye mikan-chan quieres venir con nosotros? Bueno si no tienes nada importante que hacer.- dijo linchou interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-eh? A si si hoy no tengo nada importante asi que vamos!- menti no era bueno quedarme sola todo el rato, ademas podría compartir un poco mas con hotaru ya que en estos tres días no e estado mucho con ella, lo de onii-chan lo solucionaría después, tal vez después de que visite a shiki con subaru, creo que debería invitar a hotaru pero shiki le tiene miedo, además creo que ella preferiría quedarse haciendo algún invento pero no se pierde nada con preguntar cierto?.

-entonces vamos al comedor por algo?- pregunto nonoko mientras yo me levantaba de la silla y tomaba mis cosas(el sobre de manila me da miedo que alguien vea su contenido). Pero sería muy raro que me vieran con un sobre de manila por toda la academia no mas que raro sería sospechoso así que lo guarde en la mochila y le puse una barrera de invisibilidad para que no lo vieran. Y me dispuse a salir del salón con linchou, hotaru, nonoko y anna.

Al llegar al comedor, todos nos servimos y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa que quedaba cerca de una ventana. Cada uno se sirvió diferentes cosas, hotaru se sirvió un plato sopero(exagerada) de mermelada de cangrejo. Linchou y nonoko se sirvieron ensalada de frutas, anna se sirvió un pay de limón y yo una torta selva negra.. porque amo el chocolate! Empezamos a comer tranquilamente, cada uno disfrutando de su plato, en ese momento mi celular sono, ni me acordaba de el.

Lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de onii-chan.

"_para: mikan_

_Mikan ven a los 8:50 pm al bosque de la academia te presentaras con los de la habilidad peligrosa, prepárate para luchar ya que probaremos tus habilidades, lleva puesta la ropa que la academia de día para las misiones cuando llegues yo te daré la máscara que necesitaras._

_Pd: espero que ya hayas leído la información si no es asi entonces ve a leerla ahora mismo_

_Te quiere onii-chan"_

Al leer el mensaje solte una carcajada por _"te quiere onii-chan"_, en ese momento todos me voltearon a ver y dijeron.

-que suce…. Oh ya tienes el celular dame tu numero!- dijo anna yo me sorprendi un poco. Me Sali del mensaje de onii-chan antes de que lo vieran.

-ah? Si claro…. Es xxxx-xxxx-xx- dije mostrándoles a todos el numero que estaba grabado en el celular para que lo guardaran, ellos guardaron el numero y después me dieron el de ellos.

-oigan creo que ya es hora de irnos.- dijo nonoko al ver que ya la gente se estaba empezando a ir del comedor. Nos paramos de la mesa, salimos del comedor y comenzamos el viaje hasta el salón de clases.

Ya nos estábamos acercando cuando a mis espaldas escuche que una voz me llamaba.

-MIKAAAAAN!- dijo la voz que me tenia algo preocupada.. era (taaaamboressss!) era tsubasa! Me voltee rápidamente como si mi vida dependiera de ello y lo vi corriendo hacia mi con una sonrisa.

-TS-TSUBASA!- olvide la existencia de los demás y me fui corriendo para abrazarlo. Me le tire enzima y el me recibió, en ese momento habían varias personas en los corredores asi que todos nos veían de una manera extraña sobre todo mis amigos por así decirlo. Nos soltamos segundos después algo apenados ya que todos nos veían.- me alegra que estés bien!- dije mientras lo revisaba para ver si no estaba lastimado, el me sonrió.

-claro madre no te iba a dejar sola! Volví de la guerra mejor que nunca- dijo el con algo de risa recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido cuando el s despidió de mi.

-ese es mi hijo!- dije soltando lagrimas de cocodrilo y mirando a tsubasa mientras alzaba el puño como manera de orgullo o algo así , todos nos veían con cara de WTF así que dije.- cosa nuestra!- dije alto y todos dijeron "aaaaaa". Nosotros soltamos una pequeña carcajada, vimos que el corredores de estaban quedando solos pues ya todos estaban entrando, hasta linchou, Anna y nonoko ya habían entrado excepto hotaru que me estaba esperando mientras miraba a tsubasa como si le quisiera arrancar la cabeza.

-enserio tsubasa estas bien? No estas lastimado ni nada?- le pregunte con algo de preocupación ante esto tsubasa me sonrio tiernamente.

-no miki estoy bien es mas estoy mejor que nunca!- me dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cabeza.

-miki?- pregunte con algo de gracias pues ese apodo era algo lindo.

-si, se me ocurrió mientras robaba información de una OAA (organización anti-alice), y me pareció lindo asi que te quedas miki!- me dijo revolcándome un poco el cabello.

-jajaj yaaa para que me despeinas!- le dije mientras mandaba manotazos al aire. En ese momento vi que ruka paso y al míralo bien vi que estaba sonrojado!? tsubasa vio mi cara de sorpresa y ambos vimos hacia donde iban los ojos del rubio y lo que era lo que causaba su sonrojo y nos encontramos con hotaru que lo miraba a el cálidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tsubasa y yo nos sorprendimos y nos dimos una mirada de complicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-jejeje la molestare de por vida con esto…- dije aun con una sonrisa en los labios y bajo para que hotaru no me escuchara.

-jeje eres mala miki… ah oye creo que ya es hora de que vayas a clase.- dijo tsubasa mirando a un lado del corredor y señalándome a alguien con su mano.

-eh?- me gire y vi que venia tio jin jin algo distraído leyendo unos papeles.- oh mierda si! Emmm bueno adiós tsubasa…. Vamos hotaru!- le dije, para luego coger a una hotaru que estaba pegada a la pared esperándome del brazo para ir al salón antes de que tio jinno nos viera y nos castigara.

-adiós!- dijo tsubasa sonriéndome con gracia y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida.- nos vemos luego.- dijo por ultimo antes de entrar arrastrando a hotaru al salón. Al entrar todos nos miraron sorprendidos pues yo aun tenía a hotaru agarrada del brazo , nadie en la academia hasta donde yo sabia tocaba a hotaru de esa manera ya que si lo hacían ella los golpeaba o les cobraba por cada segundo que la estuvieran tocando (avara -_- ) claro auque yo era una excepción pero nadie lo sabia claro sin contar a subaru, onii-chan, tio kazumi y tio jinno.

-mikan-chan!- dijo nonoko sorprendida de que hotaru no me ubiera echo nada aun.

-si?..- dije mientras soltaba a hotaru que permanecía indiferente.

-… oye baka sabes que no me gusta que me arrastren cual ganado.- dijo hotaru algo fría mientras se iba a su lugar al lado de linchou.

- jeee lo siento! Hotaru!- oh mierda se me salió su nombre de pila, bueno ya que. me fui a mi asiento. Mientras muchos me miraban sorprendidos, hotaru solo ignoro esto y se puso a leer un libro cuya portada decia "_como estafar a los tontos volumen 6" _como lo dije avara!

-oye llamaste a imai-san con su nombre de pila!?- me dijo ruka-pyon cuando me sente a su lado ya que ogro-kun no se encontraba en ese momento.

-jeje.. ettoo.. es que ya nos hicimos amigas y le pregunte si la podía llamar con su nombre de pila y ella dijo que no importaba…- dije.. claro que mentí o bueno no del todo ya que cuando éramos pequeñas nos hicimos amigas el mismo día que ella llego a la escuela del pequeño pueblo donde yo antes vivía con mi madre y ochii-chan y unos días después le pregunte que si a ella no le importara que la llamara por su nombre y ella dijo que no importaba y después de eso conocí a subaru, y entre los tres se formo una muy linda amistad.

-enserio tan rápido? Ella no es alguien muy sociable..- dijo algo perdido. Y eso me hizo pensar sera que le puedo contar a ruka-pyon, sera que en el puedo confiar?. No estaba segura si contarle asi que le hice una pregunta para cambiar el tema.

-oye a ti te gusta hotaru?- le solte de una, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco y se puso rojo como tomate.

-eh? Pues… etto…- estaba muy nervioso y rojo, y tome eso como un si.

-tomo eso como un si jaja- dije soltando una carcajada por ultimo, esto lo puso mas rojo aun es mas parecía un rábano de lo rojo-morado que se estaba poniendo por la pena. En ese momento escuche algo en la ventana que estaba cerca del banco y al voltear a ver pude ver a ogro-kun que estaba entrando por la ventana.

-oi quitate..- me dijo mientras se acercaba al banco. Se escucho la puerta abrirse y pude ver aun jinno algo estresado.

-buenos días. Todos siéntense!- dijo mientras el acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio que estaba enfrente de todo el salón. Voltee y vi que ogro-kun estaba esperando a que yo me moviera así que corrí mis cosas y me moví para darle paso pues tenía pereza de levantarme y cederle el puesto como si el fuera una dama o quien sabe que.

El entendió mi gesto y paso prácticamente por encima mio para después desparramarse en la silla como un saco de papas o algo asi.

El resto de las horas me ponía cada vez mas ansiosa ya que pronto me encontraría con subaru para ir a ver a shiki.

.

.

.

Ya era hora de salir. Estaba guardando mis cosas para ir a esperar a subaru en mi apartamento.

-oye mikan-chan quieres ir al central town con nosotros.- llego una peli rosada muy feliz a mi lado detrás de ella estaba linchou, nonoko y una muy indiferente hotaru.

-lo siento chicos tengo algo importante que hacer- dije disculpándome, podría ir a central town después, ahora lo importante era reencontrarme con shiki.

-oh ya veo esta bien..- dijo lamentándose Anna. Me sentí mal.

-saben que? les prometo que la próxima vez ire con ustedes..- dije tratando de subirles el animo.- porque no vamos el viernes? Que tal?- les pregunte antes esto la peli rosada se puso feliz.

-claro porque no? Cierto chicos!- les dijo a los demás.

-esta bien.. ahora chicos enserio me tengo que ir es algo importante que tengo que hacer!- dije colocándome la mochila en la espalda. – adiós chico.- dije moviendo parándome del banco, pase por detrás de ruka-pyon y de ogro-kun.- adiós ruka-pyon adiós ogro-kun!- dije con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta. Después que me hubiera asegurado que no estuviera viendo nadie Sali como alma que lleva el diablo para ir a mi apartamento, pero en la mitad del camino ya estaba cansada, y recordé que me podía tele transportar, me cachete mentalmente y me tele transporte a mi apartamento.

Al llegar me fui directo a la cocina y saque la caja de galletas que había escondido, me fui a la sala, me tire en el sillón rosa y comencé a comer mientras esperaba la llegada de subaru.

Mientras me terminaba de comer las galletas sonó un TOC TOC TOC. Así que me levante rápidamente del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con subaru que se veía cansado.

-ho-hola mikan..- dijo tomando aire.

-hola subaru que te sucede porque te ves así?- le pregunte algo preocupada

-es-estoy bien….- dijo sin alientos mientras trataba de incorporarse.

-esta bien? Mejor pasa antes de que de vayas al piso..- dije ayudándolo a entrar.

-gracias…-dijo mientras yo lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón rosa pálido.

-ahora dime porque vienes medio muerto.- le dije.

-eso es porque sakurano me venía persiguiendo.- me dijo y yo quede en las mismas ya que ni idea quien era sakurano.

-sakurano?-pregunte ya que no lo conocía.

-si shuichi sakurano recuerda que yo te conté de el en una de mis cartas bakaa- me dijo, y me puse a re memorizar todo y si en efecto era cierto subaru me una vez en una de sus cartas me había dicho que había echo un amigo llamado shuichi sakurano que antes peleaban mucho pero con ayuda de uno de sus sempais ellos se volvieron amigos.

-oh si cierto ahora lo recuerdo, y porque te venia persiguiendo?- le pregunte algo curiosa.

-porque yo le había contado de ti hace mucho y como el es mi mejor amigo no le vi problema de contarle que estabas aquí en la academia y te quería conocer.- dijo mirando el tazón de galletas que me estaba comiendo antes de que el llegara.

-y entonces cual es el problema a mi no me importa que el sepa alfin y al cabo el es tu mejor amigo..- dije mirándolo intrigada.

-es solo que el….. sabes que vamos donde shiki..- dijo cambiando el tema mientras se levantaba del sillon con una galleta en la mano que ni idea en que momento la tomo

-ok?...- dije mientras lo seguía, ambos nos dirigíamos a la puerta.- ah oye espera que tal si nos tele transportamos!- dije algo animada.

-ya la aprendiste a usar cierto no quiero que pase lo mismo de cuando éramos mas chicos- dijo con algo de burla ante esto hice puchero.

-oyeee eso solo fue un accidente.. Además solo tenia 8 años!- dije aun con un puchero. De lo que el hablaba era un pequeño accidente que tuvimos subaru, hotaru y yo cuando éramos, mas pequeños, yo estaba entrenando mi alice copage.

_Flash back_

_Una pequeña castaña estaba con otros dos niños pelinegros que la observaban atentamente, pues la pequeña castaña de nombre mikan estaba entrenando un poder llamado Alice que solo poseen ciertas personas._

_-oye hija mira copia esta Alice, es de tele transportación.- dijo una castaña adulta de nombre yuka mostrándole una piedra azul agua marina_

_-esta bien mama.- dijo la pequeña mikan. Ante esto ella miro detenidamente una piedra azul agua marina ya que con solo mirarla la podía copear. Así fuera a una persona o a una piedra alice.-listo! Ahora que hago?- pregunto mikan._

_-tele transpórtate con subaru y hotaru al otro lado de la casa(jardín delantero)-dijo yuka._

_-que!? no que tal si llegamos en partes!- exclamo uno de los pelinegros de nombre subaru._

_-si talvez esta baka nos termine dejando en pedacitos-dijo la pelinegra mas pequeña de nombre hotaru_

_-oigaaa no sean malooos!- exclamo mikan algo enojada.- vamos no les pasara nada!- dijo un poco mas molesta._

_-vamos chicos ella solo quiere entrenar y necesitamos su ayuda sii?- dijo yuka agachándose un poco para llegar a la altura de hotaru y subaru._

_-…..esta bien..- dijo hotaru sin alientos- pero si nos llevas a otro lugar o llegamos en pedacitos me las pagaras!- dijo señalando a mikan ante esto a yuka y a mikan se le salieron unas gotas tipo anime a un lado del rostro. Subaru solo solto un pesado suspiro y asintió con la cabeza._

_-e- esta bien..- dijo mikan aun con la gota a un lado de su rostro_

_En eso los dos peligros se acercaron y le tomaron las manos a mikan, ella pensó en el lugar que le había indicado su madre sin embargo aparecieron en otro lugar muuuy diferente al que le habían ordenado ir._

_-pe-pero que! que hacemos en el zoo!-dijo subaru algo molesto, ya que había aparecido en la mitad del zoológico._

_-bakaaaa que hiciste!- dijo hotaru mirando para todos lados._

_-etto… es que en último minuto pensé en que el próximo fin de semana iríamos al zoo.. je je gomen.- dije mikan algo deprimida y riendo nerviosamente._

_-BAKA!- exclamaron los dos pelinegros mientras le daban un golpeen la cabeza a mikan!_

_-ittaaa eso duele!- dijo mikan sobándose la cabeza._

_Después de eso yuka tuvo que ir a buscarlos al zoo y reprendió a mikan por distraída._

_Fin de flash back_

-jeje sí nunca olvidare esa paliza que hotaru me dio cuando llegamos a casa- dije con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando los viejos tiempos.-pero ya aprendí a manejarlo!- dije animada

-eso espero..- dijo subaru acercando mientras yo le estiraba mi mano, el la tomo, me sonroje un poco pero nada notorio.

-entonces a donde vamos?- le pregunte.

-vamos a las oficinas de escuela media..- dijo sin mas esperando a que yo hiciera algo.

-etto..- dije algo avergonzada.

-no sabes dónde quedan verdad?- inquirió y yo asentí con la cabeza aun apenada.

-vamos al bloque de secundaria de hay te indico el camino.- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-esta bien!- dije animada, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estábamos afuera del boque de secundaria. para ese momento no había nadie así que no nos importo llegar tomados de las manos.- listo!- dije con superioridad.

-bueno agradezco que no nos mandaras a otro lugar- dijo aun burlándose de mi.

-oyeee…..- dije haciendo puchero.-… mejor muéstrame donde esta la oficina de shiki.- dije soltándole la mano.

-esta bien..- dijo algo frio, mientras comenzaba a caminar para entrar al bloque, yo solo lo segui.

Ambos caminamos por los corredores, pasamos cerca de el salón en que yo estudiaba, llegamos al final del pasillo y doblamos a la derecha hacia otro pasillo que en el fondo tenia una puerta blanco bastante grande. Caminos hasta que quedamos enfrente de ella, subaru me hizo señas para que me quedara afuera. Yo asentí y el abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para que shiki no me viera y entro y la cerro tras de si

Puse la oreja en la puerta y pude escuchar todo perfectamente.

-oh hola imai-kun… lo siento pero ahora no pudo atenderte voy a buscar a mikan.. me acabo de enterar que ella entro a la academia.-dijo con algo de apuro.

-creo que eso no será necesario.- dijo subaru.

-porque lo dices.- pregunto shiki algo intrigado.

-porque ella esta aquí.- eso fue la señal para entrar, abri la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y vi como shiki me miro primero sorprendido y después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-mi-MIKAN!- dijo con mucha felicidad mientras se me acercaba. Yo me tira prácticamente sobre el, y nos abrazamos.

-shiki! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe!- dije mientras lo soltaba. Al verlo pude notar que el tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-…lo siento mikan no pude estar ahí cuando tu y yuka mas me necesitaban…- dijo muy triste mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-no.. no te disculpes eso era algo inevitable.- dije sonriéndole comprensivamente.

-pe-pero.- dijo el, y yo le interrumpí.

-nada de peros señor!- dije en un tono regañón ante esto sonrió.

-te pareces a tu madre ambas igual de regañonas – dijo algo divertido.

-jajaja siii…la extraño...- dije lo ultimo triste.

-sabes estas muy linda ya eres toda una adolecente. Hay la juventud- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-jeje gracias, pero hablas como si fueras un anciano, tu cabello perece canoso pero no eres tan viejo!- dije para molestarlo.

-hm cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no son canas así es mi cabello además no es gris es plateado.- dijo algo indignado ante esto me reí de su expresión ya que se veía algo molesto.

-si si esta bien.- dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-por cierto mikan en que habilidad estas… no me digas que en la peligrosa..- dijo shiki algo preocupado.

-que comes que adivinas.- dije sin más ante esto subaru que había estado a un lado indiferente reacciono con sorpresa. Había olvidado decirle a él.

-como que estas en peligrosa porque no me habías dicho!- exclamo bastante molesto.

-subaru?... lo- losiento lo había olvidado..- dije algo triste.

-pero porque! No quiero que arriesgues tu vida! Malditos los voy a matar!- dijo mas molesto aun dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero shiki lo detuvo.

-imai-kun relájate ya no podemos hacer nada, estoy igual o hasta mas molesto que tu pero esto no lo podemos cambiar!- dijo shiki en manera mas de reproche que cualquier otra cosa.

-shi-shiki…- solto subaru algo sorprendido.

-…subaru esta fue mi decisión, si vas a enojarte con alguien hazlo conmigo..- solté, ante esto shiki y subaru me miraron sorprendidos

-…mikan… no quiero que te arriesgues no quiero que nos separen de nuevo.- dijo subaru algo triste y molesto pero mas molesto que otra cosa. Yo me le acerque y le di una cachetada, el en acto reflejo se llevo la mano a la mejilla donde segundos antes había estado mi mano que ahora esta ardiendo por el impacto.

-no seas BAKA! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo nunca permitiré que nos separen confía en mi un poquito si? además yo estoy entrenada no me va a pasar nada!- dije algo molesta.

-mikan…- soltó algo sorprendido. Voltee a ver a shiki que miraba algo sorprendido la escena. solté un pesado suspiro.

- lo siento si? Pero tienes que entender que nadie nos va a separar tienes que dejar ese miedo.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Shiki aun seguía sorprendido.

-es cierto imai-kun aquí adentro nadie mas nos va a separar de mikan, además tienes que entenderla, para ella es muy difícil estar en este lugar.- dijo shiki en un tono serio, y pues lo que el había dicho era cierto, para mi no era fácil estar en el lugar que había causado la muerte de mi padre, el sufrimiento de mi onii-chan, el lugar donde mi mama había tenido que escapar para que yo pudiera vivir, un lugar que se asemejaba a una cárcel claro que aquí teníamos muchos lujos pero no era lo mismo que estar libre viviendo la vida, viajando a diferentes partes del mundo, no tener que hacer misiones, poder ver a nuestra familia todos los días y no tan solo en algunas vacaciones de invierno que solo duraban una semana o una semana y 4 días, poder estar tranquilo sin tener que preocuparse por las OAA que andaban por hay rondando. yo estaba agradecida por tener un alice claro esta porque eso me hacia especial, diferente a los demás como decía mi madre pero debo aceptar que hay días en los que desearía ser una persona normal una persona sin alice.

-lo siento mikan se que es algo egoísta pero no quiero que nos alejen de ti, eres alguien muy importante para nosotros… lo siento.- dijo subaru apenado.

-esta bien disculpa aceptada!- dije en un tono alegre tratando de cambiar el extraño aura que se había creado entre nosotros.

-vaya que rápida!-dijo shiki algo divertido. En eso voltee y vi el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las blancas pareces de aquella oficina marcaban las 6:00 pm obviamente tenia tiempo de sobra pero quería estar algo descansada, para que cuando los de habilidad peligrosa probaran mis habilidades yo les diera una paliza a todos. Pero me quería quedar mas tiempo con shiki y subaru así que decidí quedarme más tiempo.

**bueno como pudieron notar este capitulo esta un poco mas largo de lo normal y lo hice como manera de compensarles (claro sin contar el capitulo extra) por la demora pero enserio tuve muchos problemas.. solo espero poder salir ya a vacaciones y escribir todo lo que se me plazca, pero bueno que hacemos ... espero que me disculpen por la demora!.**

**ahora a contestar los hermosos reviews que me hicieron pesar la conciencia todos estos dias pero que aun aprecio con todo mi corazon de melon!**

**Susy-chan: jaja que bien pero es cierto es algo lioso pero naah no importa, jejej esooo miremos las intenciones de subaru será que esta enamorado de mikan, será que solo la ve como una guarda espaldas o una hermana? Eso pronto lo averiguaremos! Mujajaja soy una malota pos espérate que ya vienen las escenas comprometedoras y gracias q ti por tu apoyo y espero que me perdones por demorarme tanto en el capitulo 10 enserio gomeen! Pero buenoaqui te lo dejo arigatouuu por leer!**

**Alejandra varga: si eso mismo hago yo, pero bueno no hay nada mejor (o bueno en mi caso) para subir la inspiración que una buena caja de galletas! Jeje natsy cuando te darán amor? Sera pronto o talvez no? Pero bueno para persona ella es muy importante asi que no es de extrañar que sea su favorita… y gracias por esperarme enserio y gomen por demorarme tanto espero que me sigas amando tanto como lo has hecho y no me mates por lo demorada que soy! Arigatou por leer!**

**Ela9999: pues lo del diario lo veremos después ya que planee que sucederá cuando nuestra mikan regrese a casa del ochii-chan por el diario y pos aquí esta el reencuentro con shiki-canas-san y los misterio como tu lo has dicho saldrán poco a poco espero que me perdones por demorarme tanto en este capitulo! Gomeeeen! Y arigato por leer!**

**Chantimini: jeje me alegra que te haya gustado. Y si quise ponerle ese apodo a natsy ya que "****_zorro pervertido_****" y ****_"hentai" _****ya estaban muy usados. Y si los seguire colocando y colocare los que faltan en los capítulos anteriores esque como soy de dormida se me olvida colocarle los títulos a las canciones, pero en alguno de los capítulos saldrá una que esta en proceso asi que esperala. Arigato por leer! Y gomen por demorarme tanto con el capitulo!**

**Sakura dragneel heartfilia: jeje sii , enserio pos mándame el link y le pego una miradita, y si yo soy igual si supieras todas las ideítas que tengo en la cabecita y el poco tiempo del cual dispongo que espero poder sacarlo de quien sabe donde y pos bueno aquí te dejo este capitulo y gomen por demorarme tanto enserio! Arigatou por tu apoyo y por leer!**

**Hikari-chan love: si a permy se le sube el alice a la cabeza llena de aire pero que ponemos hacer? Pobre koko como se la aguanta? Y si ruka riendo me dan ganas de violarlo XD ok no tampoco.. ps natsy a tenido poca particiopacion pero ya verán ya verán que terminara saliendo mas! Y no no es **

**pd: en el proximo cap narrara mikan.. despues del capitulo 11 vendrá el extra en el que narrara subaru asi que esperenloo!.. gomen por la espera, ahora bye bye**


	11. chapter extra

**lo prometido es deuda y pos aqui les dejo el capitulo extra que va desde el punto de vista de subaru, esto no afectara la historia pues solo se narran capitulos pasados desde el punto de bvista desubaru donde el muestra algunos sentimientos hacia nuestra hermosa mikan ya veran ustedes je je je que sera lo que el en realidad siente por mikan? pues aqui talvez se saquen alunas dudas o se creen mas hay tien que ver ustedes. ahora a leer!**

**-gakuen alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a higuchi tachibana pero la historia si es mia- que lo disfruten!**

Estaba sentado en el salón de clase a pesar de que ya se había terminado la jornada tenia asuntos que resolver con sakurano ya que ambos pertenecíamos a el consejo estudiantil de preparatoria, cuando de la nada mi celular comenzó a sonar, me pareció bastante extraño a mi no me llamaba nadie aparte de sakurano o muy eventualmente mi sádica hermana que me usa como conejillo de indias.

-quien es? No piensas contestar?.- me pregunto sakurano mientras yo revisaba mi celular, era mi hermana la que estaba llamando me pareció bastante extraño, creo que solo me llama para usar uno de sus experimentos conmigo, pero esta vez me negaría, por más que me extorsionara no aceptaría.

-es mi hermana?- dije incrédulo.- voy a ver que quiere aun que algo me dice que solo me llama para pedirme ser su conejillo de indias.- dije.

-jeje pero si tu hermana es muy linda dale saludos de mi parte!- dijo sakurano algo divertido mientras le contestaba a mi hermana menor.

-si si esta bien.- dije mientras ponía el celular en mi oído.- hola hermanita adorada (no tese el sarcasmo)- dije aunque por alguna extraña razón se podía escuchar al otro lado de la bocina los sollozos de hotaru y eso me preocupo.- ho- hotaru que pasa? Porque se escucha como si estuvieras llorando!?- pregunte ante esto sentí la mirada preocupada de sakurano sobre mi.

-_e…es mi-mikan..-_ante esto casi me da un ataque que pasaba con ella me preocupe mas.

-mikan! Que pasa con ella le paso algo!?- pregunte algo desesperado.

-_e-ella esta aquí en la academia.- _dijo mi hermana mientras trataba de parar sus sollozos

-QUE!- solo eso pudo slir de mi boca esta mas que sorprendido por lo que había dicho hotaru, y como no, todas mis emociones se encontraban revueltas, no sabia si sentirme muy feliz, triste porque ella estuviera aquí encerrada, preocupado… enojado no tenia ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

-_es cierto ella vino porque su madre murió…..y no solo eso cambio su apellido…-_ dijo hotaru ya un poco mas calmada, en mi cabeza no podía entrar nada, cada palabra que decía hotaru parecían mentiras parecían lejanas y al mismo tiempo parecían tan verdadera que me daban escalofríos.

-do..DONDE ESTA!- dije casi en gritos desesperado.

-_esta en su habitación aunque la muy BAKA olvido decirme en cual le toco..-_dijo hotaru volviendo a su tono de indiferencia habitual.

-ya ya veo..- dije tratándome de calmar.- bueno hermanita tengo cosas que hace asi que adiós!- le dije pero antes de que fuera a colgar ella hablo.

-_no olvides que mañana me tienes que ayudar con un nuevo experimento.-_dijo indiferente.

-si serás! No voy a dejar que me uses como conejillo de indias!- le dije algo molesto a mi hermana. – y no me vayas a extorsionar me oyes asi que ADIOS!"- colgué antes de que me dijera algo.

-oye subaru que paso? Que te dijo?- pregunto algo preocupado sakurano.

-es mikan ella esta aquí..- le dije aun tratando de acomodar todo en mi cabeza.

-mika? Es la amiga de hotaru la chica de la que tu..- le interrumpi

-si si es ella.- dije tomando mi cabeza en mis manos.

- asi que ella esta aquí? Pero como..-dijo sakurano algo intrigado.

-eso es lo que voy a ir a averiguar.- dije decidido mientras tomaba mis cosas.

-oye no te vas a ir a ningún lado! Me tienes que ayudar!- me dijo algo molesto.

-lo siento pero esto es importante cúbreme por favor te prometo que te compensare luego- dije mientras salía del salón para dirigirme a la oficina del director yukihara, mientras salía pude escuchar algo que dijo sakurano aunque no lo entendí muy bien, corrí hacia la oficina del director lo más rápido que pude y al llegar toque la puerta desesperadamente.

-pase!- oí que dijeron del otro lado de la puerta así que la abrí de golpe y me dirigí lo mas rápido posible a su escritorio. –oh? Imai-kun que se te ofrece?- dijo tranquilo el tío de mikan kazumi yukihara.

-donde esta mikan!?- dije con un tono entre cansado y exasperado.

-ya te dijeron?- me pregunto mientras me miraba yo solo asentí.- esta en el edifico de estrella especial.. la vas a ir a buscar?- me pregunto ante esto yo respondí con determinación.

-si. Es lo mas obvio no? No nos hemos visto en 5 años …- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-suerte..- oí decir a el tío de mikan mientras yo cerraba la puerta de su oficina para seguir mi camino.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a el edificio de estrella especial mientras pensaba en cómo se vería, es obvio que en 5 años ella cambiaria mucho, pensé en cómo debía saludarla en que preguntarle en cómo debería tratarla, sentía como una felicidad inexplicable y al mismo tiempo me sentía preocupado sobre todo por el tema de su madre, debería consolarla? Me hacia un montón de preguntas mientras mas me acercaba al edificio mas sentía que todas mis emociones iban a explotar.

Ya estaba llegando y sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar estaba un poco (muuy) abrumado. Entre a la sala principal del edificio y seguí derecho hasta el asesor ya que en ese edificio solo habitaba en un solo piso a pesar de ser muy alto, hundí el botón del último piso, mientras sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

Salí del ascensor y me dirigi a una puerta que estaba pintada de blanco ya que supuse que era la de ella, en este edificio solo Vivian dos personas contando a mikan, el otro era hyuuga natsume pero dudo que esa sea su puerta ya que sabia que la suya era una marron que se encontraba al final del largo pasillo, pues algunas veces e tenido que utilizar mi alce de curacio en el cuando esta en su habitación ya que es muy difícil trasladarlo a el hospital de la academia o simplemente se rehúsa a hacerlo.

Me pare enfrente de la puerta debatiendo conmigo mismo si debía tocar o no la puerta, después de mucho rato estando enfrente de la puerta blanca decidi tocarla.

"TOC.. TOC… TOC.."

A los segundos una chica de cabello largo marron y ojos almendrados me abrió la puerta la chica era hermosa, era como un angel y comprendi que era mikan que .. esa pequeña baka que conoci alguna vez en el pasado se había convertido en la hermosa chica(no es que antes no fuera hermosa) que tenia enfrente, vi como sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-su… subaru!-dijo muy sorprendida.

-mikan!- no pude aguantar mas y después de pronunciar su nombre la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello no la quería dejar ir, ella solto algunas lagrimas, me separe de ella y las limpie con mi pulgar.

-subaru pero como?- me pregunto aun anodada.

-hotaru me dijo, no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para saber que estabas aquí en el edificio de estrella especial. Ya que tu no le dijiste a hotaru!- le dije mientras le golpeaba la frente con la palma de mi mano.-te extrañamos mucho.. sabes?- le dije mientras le sonreía cosa que casi nunca hacia desde que nos separaron.

-lo se y yo a ustedes…. Hotaru te lo conto todo?- me pregunto

-si.. y lo siento mucho mikan pero se que eres fuerte y sabes que te apoyamos.- dije tratando de subirle el animo mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza.

-jeje gracias subaru!-dijo ella mostrándome una muy hermosa sonrisa..-sabes justo en este momento estaba pensando en ti y bam llegas y apareces! Que gracioso no.- me dijo aun sonriendo me alegro saber que pensara en mi y que llegue en el momento justo

-pues vaya que coincidencia.- dije aun acariciando su cabeza

-quieres pasar?- me pregunto pero tenía que negarme por mas que quisiera entrar y estar con ella no podía, no ahora.

-no mikan, ya debo irme solo vine para verte de nuevo, además ya se esta haciendo tarde.. posiblemente mañana venga y te visite mas temprano te parece?..- dije tratando de ponerle solución al problema.

-claro subaru te estaré esperando!- me dijo sonriendo muy feliz.

-bueno.. entonces me voy mikan, nos vemos mañana.- comencé a alejarme moviendo la mano en señal de adiós, camine hasta el ascensor . me sentía muy feliz poder verla de nuevo, podría decir que en ese momento desbordaba felicidad.

.

.

.

Me dirigía de nuevo a la habitación de mikan o mas bien apartamento ya que los de estrella especial tenían mucho lujos, estaba feliz, por un lado vería a mikan y por otro logre escapar exitosamente de sakurano y de mi hermosa y amable( nótese el sarcasmo de nuevo) hermana hotaru. Ya me estaba posicionando en la puerta, la toque para que mikan me abriera, ella no demoro en abrir y recibirme con una gran sonrisa.

-hola subaru!- me dijo mientras mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro

-hola mikan..- le dije y la abrace, no quería que nada en el mundo nos separase la quería demasiado como para dejar que nos alejen de nuevo como lo hicieron esa vez.

-o..oye subaruu me estoy ahogando!- dijo ella con su cara en mi pecho note que la estaba apretando muy fuerte.

-ah lo siento!- le dije y la solte, note que por poco y ella pierde el equilibrio

-vamos adentro.- me dijo y eso hicimos entramos y tan solo ver la sala automáticamente me dio asco.

-mucho… rosa…-pronuncie esas palabra inconscientemente aun con una cara de asco.

-eh? Pues soy una chica que esperabas?- me dijo ante esto me daban ganas de reir ella no era la exacta definición de feminidad que digamos.

-pues para ser sincero este color no te pega para nada es muy femenino para una chica que derrota a 5 futbolistas 4 años mayor que ella…-le dije burlándome de ella y recordando lo viejos tiempo s.

-oyeee yo soy muy femenina además te defendí mientras tu estabas sangrando y llorando en el piso! Deberías derme las gracias por eso porque si no ellos te hubieran terminado de romper la cara!- me reclamo aunque era cierto no se que hubiera echo yo en ese momento si ella no me hubiera salvado yo no sabia pelear para nada y era verganzoso admitirlo que una chica 5 años menor que yo me había defendido.

-pues tu sabes que yo no se pelear! Pero tu pareces una luchadora profesional, los dejaste e el piso en menos de 5 minutos..- dije levantando un poco las manos. Y aun mofándome de ella

-uhss sabes que yo estoy entrenada, además si yo no te hubiera defendido quien lo hubiera echo?- me pregunto con burla

-…- me quede callado pensando en quien.. pensé en hotaru por alguna razón.

- y ni pienses en hotaru porque sabes que ella te hubiera dado una paliza después por gallina y hacerle perder el tiempo..-me dijo señalándome con un dedo mientras caminaba a la cocina ella tenia razón si ella no me hubiera defendido no lo hubiera echo nadie mas.- oye quieres te? O que?-me pregunto mientras se paraba en la puerta de la cocina esperando una respuesta.

-mm si dame te.. tienes galletas?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en ese asqueroso sillón rosa.

-m creo que si espera miro..- me dijo mientras se metía en la cocina. al momento salió de la cocina con un gran tazón de galletas en sus manos, lo coloco en una pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón, si demora tome el tazón y comencé a comer como si no hubiera mañana

-oyeee no seas gloton! Déjame un poco!- decía ella mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a quitarme las galletas

-lo siento pero es que están deliciosas…-me justifique mientras la miraba con odio por tratar de quitarme mis preciadas galletas

-oye esta no es tu casa así que no vengas a tragar aquí como si no hubiera mañana!- me dijo en eso me arrebato el tazón y salió corriendo, y se metió a la cocina

-espera no te lo lleves!- dije mientras me paraba para tratar de seguirla

-lo siento pero no quiero que estés gordo ya has comido mucho- dijo desde la cocina, luego de unos minutos salió victoriosa de la cocina

-no estoy gordo!- le reclame, mikan se rio ante mi comentario

-si si como sea, ah oye al fin aprendiste como pelear?- me pregunto de repente, en ese momento me puse algo nostálgico

-no.. recuerda que nos trajeron a hotaru y a mi cuando tú me estabas dando lecciones así que no pude aprender..- le dije aun nostalgico

-ya veo… entonces hagamos una cosa, yo te seguiré dando lecciones ya que me preocupa que cuando salgas de esta cárcel te pase algo y no quiero que vengas corriendo hasta mi pidiendo que te defienda como princesita en peligro jajaja- me dijo con mucha superioridad , orgullo y burla cosa que me hizo sentir una terrible vergüenza.

- oye pero no lo digas asi que es vergonzoso sabes! …-dije muy avergonzado.

-ya.. ya esta bien pero aceptas o no? Sabes que siempre e querido que aprendas para no tener que preocuparme por ti!- me dijo tratando que quitarme la vergüenza, ante esto sonrei.

-si esta bien, voy a dejar que tu me enseñes al fin y al cabo quien más me podría enseñar.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-umm pues también esta onii-chan pero el seria un sádico contigo asi que mejor no..jaja- me dijo muy alegre. Cosa que hizo que de mi cabeza saliera una gota tipo anime.

-si es cierto aun no puedo entender porque a el lo vez como un "onii-chan"- dije lo ultimo tratando de imitar su voz - el me da bastante miedo!- dije con una gotita tipo anime a un lado de la cabeza

-pues después de convivir con el unos días me di cuenta que el no era malo, que no había que temerle, el solo es un pobre hombre atormentado por pecados de su pasado, pecados que lo obligaron a hacer sin que el pudiera escapar, el siempre había estado solo de niño así que el no sabe tratar muy bien con las personas, pero yo a el lo quiero mucho, el es muy importante para mi como lo eres tu , hotaru y ochii-chan…- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa que adornaba su rostro sus palabras me hicieron sentir cálido y al mismo tiempo me dejaba sorprendido la madurez por así decirlo que tenia mikan.

- ya veo..- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- apropósito ya te dieron el celular alice?- pregunte antes de que s eme olvidara.

-ah? A si si ya me lo dieron, me lo dio onii-chan. Por?- me dijo.

-tráelo por favor- le dije, note como ella al principio me miro incrédula pero después subia a su habitación y al momento bajo con el en la mano, me lo paso y se sento a mi lado, puso su cabeza en mi hombre y me sonroje un poco aunque no era notable, al verlo bien note que estaba apagado.

-oye esto esta apagado-dije mientras lo encendia.

-ups no me había dado cuenta.- dijo excusándose enserio que no dejaba de ser baka a pesar del pasar de los años

-vamos a ver..-dije hablando mas para mi que para ella.- oye tu ya me tienes agregado..- le dije mientras miraba bien el número de la agenda, en efecto era mi numero.

-enserio? Seguro fue onii-chan el que guardo el numero.-me dijo mientras me quitaba el celular de mis manos (maleducada). – mm veamos..-comezo a ver concentrada los números mientras los leia en voz alta- mm onii-chan, hotaru, subaru, tio kazumi, shiki… espera un momento shiki!-dijo algo sorprendida mientras quitaba su cabeza de mi hombro.

- que pasa con el? ..-le pregunte por su sopresa.- no lo sabes verdad?-le pregunte aunque la pregunta era bastante tonta si no sabia no me iba a responder.

-shiki ahora es el director de la sección de secundaria..- le dije algo serio, vi como elladejo su celular a un lado en el sillón.

-enserio!? Lo quiero ir a ver! Vamos!- dijo emocionaba, se paro de la silla y dio unos brinquitos como niña en navidad.

-mikan ya es muy tarde mira-dije mientras señalaba un extraño reloj con forma de gato pegado a la pared este marcaba las 7:15.- es mas creo que ya es hora de irme también.- dije algo decepcionado

-oh ya veo.. Mañana podemos ir juntos?- me pregunto, algo que me puso algo feliz que quisiera ir conmigo

-está bien mañana vamos juntos, pero creo que ya debo irme.- dije levantándome del sillón no me quería ir pero se estaba haciendo tarde.

-si! Oye y cuando empezamos las lecciones de defensa personal?-me pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

-mm no se que tal el fin de semana, no tenemos clase además yo no tengo planes y no creo que tu los tengas.- le dije.

-como que no crees que los tenga que me estas tratando de decir?- me pregunto mientras abría la puerta

-nada… entonces el fin de semana?- le pregunte para asegurarme de que nos veríamos el fin de semana, entrenar era una buena excusa además era cierto necesitaba aprender a defenderme correctamente

-si esta bien, entonces no vemos mañana!- me dijo mientras se paraba enfrente mío

-si, nos vemos.-le dije mientras la abrazaba en señal de despedirme.

-oye subaru porque me abrazas cada vez que te despides de mi?- me pregunto cosa que me sorprendió un poco y me hizo un poco triste recordar la razón por la cual yo me despedía de ella de esa manera

-porque no sé si de verdad nos vamos a seguir viendo…te abrazo porque tengo miedo de que me alejen ti como la ultima vez y no me pueda despedir adecuadamente.- le dije con un dejo de tristeza tenia que decirle respecto a ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que me alejaba de ella, sentía como si mi corazón se partía en pedazos tan solo recordarla llorando mientras yo y hotaru tan solo podíamos verla desde la ventanilla de la limosina negra sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-idiota.. baka! Yo nunca dejaría que nos vuelvan a separar a los tres, ni mucho menos a nosotros dos..- me dijo mientras tenia su rostro metido en mi pecho

-je ya nos pusimos sentimentales..- me dijo separándose de mi.

- si, pero hemos estado separados por 5 años asi que es normal.-me dijo con un dejo nostálgico y una sonrisa muy hermosa

-bueno es mejor que me vaya… adiós nos vemos mañana.- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-nos vemos!- me dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

.

.

.

.

No entendía como pero sakurano me estaba persiguiendo a una velocidad inhumana, parecía un demonio se podía sentir su aura maligna congelándome las entrañas y todo solo porque me negué rotundamente a que conociera a mikan por ahora antes de que el dijera algo innecesario.

Hice todo lo posible para perderlo de vista y creo que lo logre pues ya había llagado al edificio de estrella especial. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude, entre y me fui derecho al ascensor.

**arigatou por leer! espero que les haya gustado y que se haya sacado algunas dudas sobre los sentimientos de subaru, yo queria dejarla hasta el capitulo 10 donde mikan le da su cachetadota por baka pero no tuve tiempo suficiente, talvez en algun momento vuelva a narrar subaru no se ya veremos esperen el capitulo 11... ahora bye bye **

**pd: los reviews los contesto en el capitulo 11**


	12. Chapter 11

**holis... bueno aqui esta el muy atrasado capitulo 11 se que lo e subido bastante tarde pero entiendan me e tenia muchos problemillas para subir los capitulos, el miércoles pasado no pude porque tuve que hacer unas actividades extras en la tarde en el colegio y llegue bastante tarde a my house con un terrible dolor de pies y muy cansada, ademas al dia siguiente no fui al cole porque me enferme por exceso de agotamiento, eserio me enferme horrible que hasta llore.. pero bueh ahoraq solo tengo una estupida tos que no em deja tranquila y ya, ayer nop subi porque el capitulo no tenia casi nada de contenido solo como dos hojas en word si lo se bastante triste pero ya casi se acaba el primer periodo asi que podre estar muy feliz subiendo muchas mas y seguidos capitulos apartir del 22 o 23 de marzo aunque claro que les subire capitulos los dias antes a estos, pero cuando pueda ya que se me esta haciendo dificil seguir el itinerario por culpa de los espartanos de mis profesores que son felices haciendome la vida mas complicada con estúpidos trabajos, pero bueno hago lo que puedo asi que gomene! por la demora en todos lños capitulos pasados... espero que perdonene a esta incumplida y baka autora de fics ... gomen T-T.. ahora voy a jehar de parlotear para que alfin puedan leer.**

**-gakuen alice no me pertenece le pertenece a higuchi tachibana, pero la historia si es mia.- que disfruten este capitulo, arigato por leer!**

Ya estaba llegado a mi apartamento en compañía de subaru quien se mantuvo callado en la mayoría del camino, había pasado un gran rato junto a shiki y subaru, pero lamentablemente ya era hora de volver , eran por hay las 7:15 pm, tenia que estar lista por lo menos a las 8:30 y aunque se que era algo temprano pero también tenia que descansar un poco para estar en perfectas condiciones cuando los de la habilidad peligrosa me probaran.

-ya llegamos..- dije cuando ya estaba parada en la puerta del edificio de estrella especial.

- mm ya veo… te acompaño hasta arriba o te dejo aquí?- me pregunto subaru en un tono neutro.

-mm no se tu veras..- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio, para nosotros después de aquella "discusión" por así decirlo, se había formado una extraña aura alrededor de nosotros.

-entonces te acompaño..- dijo sin mas y pude escuchar sus pasos detrás de mi. Entre al edificio con subaru siguiéndome , caminamos por la sala y nos dirigimos al ascensor y después de mucho pensarlo entre junto con subaru pensando que había sido mala idea y en efecto lo era ya al llegar al piso donde se encontraba mi apartamento me maree horrible y me baje tambaleando cual gelatina, aunque claro esta vez si recibí atención de mi acompañante no como las anteriores veces que ignoraban mi estado y seguían como si nada.

-estas bien?- me pregunto subaru quien me ayudo a incorporarme.

-eh? Ah.. si solo me maree un poco.- dije mientras me sostenía de subaru para no perder la estabilidad.

-por el ascensor cierto..- dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia mi apartamento.- aun te mareas por eso? Yo pensé que ya se te había quitado eso- dijo mientras nos parábamos enfrente de mi puerta.

-pues no.. es mas ni recordaba que eso me pasaba, hace tanto que no me subo a uno que lo olvide..- dije mientras buscaba la llave en mi bolsillo.

-enserio?- dijo algo incrédulo.

-sip..- dije mientras buscaba aun la llave.- …. Oh mierda..- solté mientras miraba la puerta de mi apartamento.

-que pasa?- pregunto subaru.- déjame adivinar dejaste la llave no? Si que serás baka..- dijo con un poco de burla.

-sii la deje pero no por eso soy baka!- dije un poco molesta y haciendo puchero.

-si si clarooo como digas mejor tele transpórtate y abre la puerta.. -dijo el en un tono algo superior.

-aa claro porque no se me ocurrió!- dije mientras daba un pequeño brinquito.

-baka..- dijo subaru con una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

-espérame aquí ya abro!- dije , en eso me tele transporte a la sala y por alguna razón cai en el sillón rosa pálido, me pare y rápidamente fui a abrirle la puerta a subaru. Abri la puerta y lo vi que miraba a hacia otro lado algo desconcentrado.- oyeeee.- dijo fuerte mientras hundía uno de mis dedos en su mejilla para que me prestara atención.

-ah? Que…. creo que es mejor que vaya además tienes que alistarte para lo de "ya sabes que.."- dijo subaru. A lo de "ya sabes que .." se refería a la presentación con los de la habilidad peligrosa, pues momentos antes de irme de la oficina de shiki les conté, aunque claro omití el echo de que onii-chan me entregara toda la información, eso era algo que no podía andar ventilando y mucho menos el hecho de que yo era su favorita (ego creciendo).

-mm … esta bien..- dije algo triste ya que no quería que subaru se fuera aun pero era cierto ya era hora de que el se fuera, para yo poder descansar un rato antes de ir con los de habilidad peligrosa. – entonces … adiós.- le dije. En eso subaru me abraza y yo le correspondo, tal parece que el nunca podrá superar ese miedo a que nos alejen.

-adiós mikan.. nos vemos luego.- dijo el separándose de mi y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, cuando vi que entro al ascensor fue mi señal para volver a entrar a mi apartamento.

Entre y me dirigí directo al baño a tomar un largo baño. Quería estar un buen rato relajada.. 0 preocupaciones.

Entre primero a mi habitación y saque el "uniforme" por así decirle a la ropa que los de la academia me habían dado para misiones. la acomode en la cama y me metí al baño, puse a llenar la tina y le eche algo de esencias de frutos rojos que tanto me gustaban, me desvestí rápido y me metí a la tina.

Salí cuando vi que mis dedos se estaban arrugando como pasas, me envolví en la toalla, tome todo lo que ya había alistado y me comencé a vestir. Tome un conjunto de ropa interior limpio y me lo puse, tome los shorts negros, la camisa negra de manga larga, saque del armario unas medias negras hasta la rodilla y me las puse, luego las botas, fui al baño y me tome el cabello con una coleta alta dejando mi flequillo para un lado, y me puse un cinturón que tenia uno o dos compartimientos que me quedaban en las caderas. Debo admitir que el negro me queda pues me resalta mi esbelta figura, porque la tenia, no lo podía negar, yo no era plana como una tabla pero tampoco era como que tuviera dos melones como pechos y trasero de pato nada de eso. Me gustaba mi cuerpo ya que no era gorda es más me considero bastante delgada para todo lo que como o más bien devoro, me quede admirando mi cuerpo por un momento hasta que fui a ver la hora, Salí del baño y busque mi celular que debía estar en algún lado. Lo busque con la mirada y lo encontré tirado en la cama.. ni me acordaba que lo había dejado hay tirado, mire y vi que eran las 8:30 no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de porque diablos me había demorado tanto en darme un baño y vestirme pero no importaba, ya era hora de irme yendo al lugar del encuentro.

Me tele transporte afuera del edificio y con sigilo comencé a caminar hacia el bosque , pensé que era muy temprano pero era mejor ya que podía aprovechar el tiempo extra y entrenar un poco.

Al llegar al bosque comencé a caminar hasta que divise una luz o mas bien varias luces, camine hacia ellas. Cuando ya me estaba acercando pude ver que había una figura masculina y me di cuenta que era onii-chan, asi que me acerque a el.

-hola onii-chan- le dije el nombrado me miro algo sorprendido.

-vaya si que ahora te gusta llegar temprano no mikan?- dijo mientras giraba completamente su cuerpo par aquedar enfrente mío, estaba vestido como de costumbre, estaba completamente de negro excepto su mascara que era blanca.

-etto pos digamos que si… ah por cierto tenia algo importante que hablar contigo!- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-que cosa?- pregunto.

- es sobre youichi hijiri me preocupa este niño…. Sobre todo el "entrenamiento riguroso"..- dije algo seria.- que clase de entrenamiento le estas dando si se puede saber?- le pregunte aun seria este era un tema bastante serio y preocupante o bueno para mi si lo era. No podría dejar que este niño sufriera y menos por culpa de los infelices de la academia.

-del mas fuerte, ESP me esta obligando a hacerlo…- dijo onii-chan algo avergonzado.

-ya veo…y no hay algo que podamos hacer por el niño? Enserio me preocupa su situación.- dije con el seño fruncido, y de la nada se me prendió el bombillo.. osea se me ocurrió algo, chasque los dedos y dije.- ya se!- dije animada, ante esto onii-chan frunció el seño

-ya sabes que?- pregunto.

-nada…- dije no quería que el supiera todavía de mis planes para hacer que youichi hijiri tuviera un entrenamiento mas acorde a su edad ya que si lo hacia seguro que onii-chan me regaña y hace todo lo posible por evitarlo.

-por cierto ten.- dijo onii-chan y me pasó un antifaz blanco con orejas de gato y a un lado de uno de los agujeros donde van los ojos tenía una larga línea como si fuera una delicada cicatriz color rosa pálido, me pareció bastante linda, a pesar de que este antifaz me iba a dar choques eléctricos si no hacia lo que se me indicara, eso era lo único que no me gustaba del antifaz. –es el que necesitaras para las misiones que se te asignen, y tu apodo será shiro neko, ya que tu tienes buen entrenamiento solo entrenaras los jueves en la tarde y noche, el ESP considero que no era necesario que asistieras los demás días… ah y cuando te presentes tienes que decir por lo menos dos de tus alices - dijo serio yo solo me dedique a mirar mas el antifaz algo decepcionada por lo de revelar mis alices.- ahora póntelo ya casi llegan lo de habilidad peligrosa, primero te probaran y después te presentas.. … ahora me tengo que esconder para observar tu desempeño… mucha suerte..- dijo en eso salto a un árbol, trate de no perderlo de vista pero me fue imposible asi que me puse rápidamente el antifaz y espere a que llegaran los demás.

Me pare en medio del "campo de batalla" por asi decirlo, y unos minutos después de los arboles personas que también llevaban antifaces y mascaras salieron como sombras dispuestas a devorarme entera, sin embargo el miedo no se apoderaron de mi yo seguía con un semblante tranquilo además ya sabia cuales eran las alices de cada uno de ellos, no sabía ni como se veían excepto ogro-kun , pero no importaba mientras supiera sus alices era suficiente. De entre los arboles salieron para ser exactos 7 personas, una mujer que por obvias razones supuse que era ibaragi nobara, y un pequeño que por las mismas obvias razones supuse que era youichi hijiri, este iba tomado de la mano de un muchacho aunque no pude identificarlo muy bien.

Todo se apodero del silencio en esos poco segundos desde que habían llegado los de habilidad peligrosa, y de la nada hablo onii-chan de manera tétrica.

-bueno chicos van a jugar con esta gatita para probar lo que tiene ,asi que usen todas sus fuerzas y habilidades- dijo tétricamente onii-chan desde las sombras.- ah una cosa mas _Sukoshi gōsuto _ven aquí.- ordeno, supuse que onii-chan sabia que yo no iba a pelear con el niño, ni loca lo haría. Yo no era capaz de hacerlo prefería que me dieran una paliza estos chicos que golpear al niño.-….. ahora comiencen!-dijo onii-chan para cuando el niño ya había desaparecido del grupo.

Los 6 chicos me rodearon como si yo fuera una presa, yo me mantuve aun con el semblante tranquilo aunque claro que pendiente, esperando algún ataque. Un momento después me lanzaron unas afiladas cuchillas echas de hielo, utilice el Alice de agua que copee hace mucho e hice que las cuchillas se convirtieran en fluida agua, después alguien me mando unas bolas de fuego que iban directo a mi rostro use el agua y las apague estas sonaron y se desvanecieron en el aire junto con el agua, de la nada no podía mover mi cuerpo y al girar un poco mi cabeza vi a un muchacho con una máscara con tonos grises pisando mi sombra asi que en ese momento pensé que era tsubasa, ante esto sonreí algo maliciosa y anule su Alice el al darse cuenta creo que se sorprendió, antes de poder hacer algo un chico con una mascara violeta se dirigió rápidamente a mi dispuesto a golpearme, primero mando su puño pero lo esquive con facilidad a pesar de que el chico era bastante rápido, y con un movimiento rápido trato de hacerme caer, por poco lo logra pero yo di una voltereta en el aire y cai de pie, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el chico de la mascara violeta pero una ráfaga de aire me lo impedía asi que lo anule y me dirigi de nuevo al chico de la mascara violeta que estaba parado esperando mi ataque, corri y con un rápido movimiento mande golpes a ciertos puntos que podían hacerle perder la estabilidad, aunque los esquivo casi todos el ultimo lo mande hacia un punto que lo dejaría inmóvil por lo menos unos 5 minutos, el cayo estrepitosamente al piso, pero al tratar de levantarse no pudo, ante esto se asusto mucho, pero lo ignore completamente y seguí atenta. Una ráfaga de insectos venenosos se acerco a una gran velocidad, asi que copee el alice de fuego de antes y los queme antes de que se me acercaran lo suficiente como para causarme un gran daño, ya llevaba dos alices anulados y un chico muy asustado en el suelo, aunque todavía no podía cantar victoria. De nuevo me lanzaron cuchillas de hielo pero esta vez me las mandaros desde atrás, voltee rápidamente y las derretí de nuevo con el Alice de fuego, una gran bola de fuego me lanzaron pero yo cree una barrera para que se disipara y asi lo hizo, las llamas golpearon la barrera y desaparecieron en el aire, anule los demás alices que me faltaban para poder comenzar con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos se sorprendieron al notar que sus alices no funcionaban mas, así que todos en grupo se dirigieron hacia mi para golpearme. Esquive casi todos los golpes que el grupo me mandaba, hubieron unos que me alcanzaron a dar pero no eran cerios y la mayoría eran solo roces que hacían, de un rápido movimiento salte detrás de uno de ellos y lo golpee en el mismo punto en el que había golpeado al chico de la mascara violeta así que inmediatamente se fue al piso, también se asusto ya que no se podía mover, al ver esto los demás de nuevo se fueron a golpearme pero uno tras otros fueron cayendo al piso inmóviles y solo quedaba uno que había sido lo suficiente mente rápido para que mis golpes no lo alcanzaran, esta chico tenia una mascara de gato, y recordé toda la información que había leído así que este era kuro neko (hyuuga natsume) el mejor de habilidad peligrosa….. ambos nos paramos uno frente al otro examinándonos buscando algún punto débil, mientras que los otros pobre chicos que deje en el piso inmóviles nos veían expectantes ya no tan asustados. Unos segundos después de mirarnos uno al otro el se dirigió a mi con gran rapidez dispuesto a darme algún golpe, y asi golpe tras golpe que ambos mandábamos eran esquivados con rapidez por parte de los dos, no habíamos siquiera rozado al otro, yo estaba un poco cansanda, sin embargo mi contrincante se veía mas cansado aun, estaba todo sudoroso y respiraba muy fuerte asi que me preocupe, pero no perdería, pero el pobre chico estaba al borde del colapso asi que tuve que dejar mi orgullo a un lado y con mucha consideración de mi parte deje que me golpeara a un costado del cuerpo, golpe que me hizo derrapar por el suelo ya que no deje que el golpe me tumbase. En ese momento onii-chan hablo para detener la "prueba".

-creo que ya fue suficiente!- dijo onii-chan apareciendo de entre las sombras con el pequeño niño a su lado. Al saber que la pelea ya había terminado me acerque con rapidez a uno de los que estaban inmóviles en el suelo al que tenia mas cerca, era un chico con una mascara azul claro que estaba un poco asustado ya que aun no se podía mover. Me agache a su lado.

-tranquilo no te asustes solo es temporal- dije compresivamente mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con uno de mis dedos a en la sien para que recuperara el movimiento. – vez no tenia porque preocuparte..- dije mientras me levantaba, el chico sonrió feliz de poder moverse, se sentó y movió primero las manos para luego mover cada una de sus articulaciones para ver si todo estaba en orden, mientras el hacia eso yo me dirigía hacia la única mujer que llevaba un antifaz blanco y tenia pintado con plateado unos copos de nieve ,me acerque tiernamente hacia ella y le dije.- no tienes porque preocuparte ya te podrás mover- le dije, e hice los mismo que con el chico de la mascara le di un pequeño golpe con uno de mis dedos, camine hacia los otros chicos e hice lo mismo, ya cuando me asegure de que todos estuvieran bien todos fuimos hacia onii-chan, yo me pare a su lado y los demás frente a nosotros.

-bueno es hora de presentarse..- dijo onii-chan dándome la señal para que me presentara.

-mi nombre es mikan sakura azumi, en misiones _shiro neko_…- dije mientras me quitaba la masca del rostro, suspire con decepción ya que tenia que decir mis alices aunque no pensaba decir que yo tenia 4 si que iba a decir que tengo solo dos que fueron los que use en la prueba.- tengo dos alices que son anulación y copage….- ante lo dicho note algunas miradas de sorpresa.

-bien… ahora ustedes preséntense- dijo mirando al grupo.

- hola sakura-san! Yo soy matsudaira hayate! Alice de aire, en misiones conocido como_ Shāpu kūki _ – dijo muy feliz el chico de la mascara azul claro, se la quito y dejo ver a un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises.

-mi nombre es yakumo hajime, alice de feromonas de insectos, en misiones_ Kabutomushi no gaichū _ y gracias por quemar a mis insectos sakura-san!- dijo con algo de resentimiento mientras se quitaba la mascara verde que llevaba. Ante esto se me salió una gota tipo anime en la frente.

-hola mi nombre es amane rui ,Alice de maldición, en misiones _Imaimashī negai _es un gusto querida!- dijo el chico de la mascara violeta con algo de vanidad, me recordó mucho a el travesti de narumi ya que tenia una apariencia similar y algo …gay…

-mi..mi nombre e-es ibaragi nobara…alice de hie-hielo…en misiones _aisudansu… _es u-un gusto s-sakura-san!- dijo tímidamente ibaragi nobara mientras se quitaba la mascara mostrando un gran sonrojo de la vergüenza, gesto que me pareció bastante lindo y tierno asi que le regale una hermosa sonrisa a la chica que estaba cabizbaja avergonzada.

-hola miki! Como sabes soy andou tsubasa, alice de sombras y en misiones _tori no kage_.- dijo tsubasa con una gran sonrisa.

-hyuuga natsume..alice de fuego.. en misiones _kuro neko_ …-dijo aburrido ogro-kun. Note que el niño ya no estaba asi que me preocupe, iba a preguntar pero no podía ya que todos estaban hay presentes.

-bueno ya se pueden retirar..- todos ya comenzábamos a movernos para ir a nuestras habitaciones.- excepto el par de gatitos.. tengo algo que hablar con ustedes.- dijo onii-chan, al decir "par de gatitos" sabia que se refería a ogro-kun y a mi. Ante esto solté un suspiro y camine hacia onii-chan. Me pare frente a el junto con ogro-kun que no me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado sino hasta que mire a para ver donde estaba.

-que pasa?- pregunte con un tono de aburrimiento.

-creo que es el momento de decirles o bueno de decirle a kuro neko .. porque creo que ya estas enterada no es asi shiro neko?- ante ese juego de palabras de onii-chan comprendi que se refería a que ogro-kun era mi pareja de misiones.

-estoy enterada… pero porque mejor no dejamos que se dé cuenta solo? No piensas que seria mas divertido?- dije con un tono divertido al ver a ogro-kun algo confundido.

- je.. si eres mala.. pero no el tiene que saberlo.. es algo a lo que el tiene que acostumbrarse no?..- dijo algo divertido onii-chan.

-entonces se lo quiero decir yo – dije ya que se me había ocurrido jugar con ogro-kun, onii-chan asintió asi que me voltee para quedar frente a ogro-kun le tome su hombro y lo mire seria, el pobre estaba algo confundido.- …. Tienes que saber .. que….yo..SOY TU PADRE!..- dije tratando de imitar la voz de darth vader, ogro-kun coloco una cara de "poker face" yo solte una carcajada y voltee a ver a onii-chan que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-esto es enserio… no juegues!- dijo onii-chan ya algo mas serio.

-si si como sea.. ahora si es de verdad a partir de hoy seremos pareja de misiones asi que cuida de mi aunque no lo necesite.- dije dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Hmp- fue lo único que solto ogro-kun.

-una cosa mas..- dijo onii-chan mas serio que momentos antes.- shiro neko porque dejaste que kuro neko de propinase el golpe.. conozco tu habilidades.- dijo onii-chan. Yo solo solté un suspiro, voltee a ver a ogro-kun y vi que estaba algo confundido.

-eso es porque lo vi muy mal, estaba al punto del colapso asi que era una manera mas rápida de terminar con la "prueba"- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos seria.

-asi que por compasión?... sabes que no debes de tener compasión con tu oponentes..- dijo onii-chan, y pues tenia razón yo no podía tener compasión de los OAA pues ellos secuestran a niños para completar sus metas llenas de avaricia y maldad.

-lo se.. pero el no es un oponente en estos momentos mas que eso es mi compañero asi que no puedo dejar que se sienta mal o que se enferme eso me preocuparía mas, además por un pequeño golpe como ese no se me va a salir un pulmón..- dije con mucha tranquilidad.

-…... bueno creo que es hora de que se vayan …. Que descansen..- dijo onii-chan para luego irse caminando en dirección al oscuro bosque pero lo detuve antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad.

-oye espera….-corrí hacia el, el giro para mirarme y yo me pare frente a el.- que duermas bien.. _onii-chan!-_ dije lo ultimo en un susurro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a onii-chan. El me sonrió tiernamente.

-igual tu _mikan.._- dijo en un susurro de manera como solo lo haría un verdadero hermano mayor. Me sentí muy feliz en ese momento. Después de eso desapareció entre la oscuridad y yo me fui caminando directo a mi habitación/apartamento, aunque por alguna razón ogro-kun y yo stabamos tomando el mismo camino aunque claro yo iba a unos pasos mas atrás de el.

Estábamos caminando en total silencio por el camino empedrado, pero ese calmante silencio fue interrumpido por su voz.

-oye pervertida deja de seguirme..- ante esto me sonroje un poco por alguna razón desconocida.

-pe-pervertida!?... y no te estoy siguiendo no te creas… solo voy a mi habitación (apartamento)!-dije algo molesta.

-hmp..- solto.

Ya estábamos llegando al edificio, entramos juntos, estábamos caminando por la sala cuando el volvió a romper el silencio.

-me estas siguiendo porque no lo admites?- dijo un poco (muy) arrogante así que dije.

-no te sigo, yo vivo aquí soy estrella especial..- respondí aclarándole la situación.- siguiéndote? Ni que estuvieras tan bueno..- dije mas para mi que para el. Aunque lo dije un poco (muy) audible asi que el alcanzo a escuchar.

-que dijiste?..- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi, yo comencé a caminar hacia atrás como liebre asustada, el seguía acercándose cada vez mas. Hasta que mi espalda se golpeo con la pared, no sabia en que momento habíamos llegado a una de las cuatro paredes de la sala solo sabia que mi pureza corría peligro a manos de este ogro pervertido.

-o-oye apártate!- dije, podía sentir mi rostro arder, pensé que estaría roja como tomate, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y su penetrante e hipnotizadora mirada carmesí que me estaba tentando a hacer perder la compostura en ese momento.

-y si no quiero.. que harás?- dijo acercándose cada vez mas a mi rostro. Y colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza para impedir mi escape. Estaba aterrada en ese momento, no sabía que hacer. Así que hice algo que ni yo misma me esperaría….ç

**sus deseos son escuchados y bueno pues que tenemos aqui mas natsy y mas interraccion entre estos dos, alfin! wiii casi que no llego a la parte en donde comienzan a interactuar mas... que habra echo mikan? como reaccionara natsume-ogro-pervertido-rey de la noche-kun, OMG que hara mikan con nuestro lindo y adorable you-chan, todo lo sabremos en los proximos capitulos! mou esto sono a propaganda de novela.. XD. espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capitulo tanto como ya escribiendolo auque por alguna razon no me conformo con la parte de la "prueba" que le hicieron los del la clase peligrosa a mikan no se creo que le falta mas accion pero ñeee.. que la accion venga despues con los OAA..o con el rey de la noche natsy y nuestra pura mikan *movimiento de cejas* ok no todavia n quiero pervertir sus lindas mentecitas aunque algo me dice que la mayoria de ustedes a leido tanto LEMON como yo..XD.. ok'no ya...ahora a contestar hermosos reviews que me dejan mis amoreadas seguidoras de este fic!**

**reviews del capitulo 10:**

**Camila: jeje gracias me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y pos aqui esta el capitulo..arigato por leer!**

**Susy-chan: jaja pues ya pronto veras su reaccion ya que tal parece que la baka de mikan no se fijo en su reaccion por andar pensando en otras cosas aunque claro esta cosas importantes.. aunque no fue onii-chan fue el ESP que son mas malos que un huevo podrido pero esta vez los apoyo por haber juntado a estos dos... waaa interaccion y romance pronto? talvez si hay que ver jeje .. y pos subaru ya veremos que pasa con el chico..aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste.. ahora si este es el capitulo que seguiael de antes es solo un extra ya que no interfiere ni cuenta algo que este por fuera de lo ya contado por mikan. arigato por leer!**

**ela9999: pues aqui esta el capitulo que esperabas! aparte del extra jeje espero que te guste..arigato por leer!**

** 2: jeje hay aleja si es que te puedo llamar asi me alegra que hayas encontrado tu cuenta aunque no sabia que tenia pero ñee y pos aqui esta el capitulo porfavor no me amenaces de muerte aunque se que me lo merezco por inclumplida... y gracias por mandarme suerte con las pinches tareas que me dejan los espartanos (profesores) arigato por leer!**

** : jeje losiento enserio esque los espartanos creen que no tenemos vida social pero buehh no importa espero que te guste el capitulo.. arigato por leer!**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia :arigatouuu por enterderme T-T enserio! por los fic.. esta bien no impota esperare con ansias eso si quiero ser la primera a la que le digas yo quiero leerlos! enserio! ta bien?jeje ami tambien y pos a quien no? jeje tendre encuenta tus caprichos jeje soy una malota oy a matar a natsy de los celos jejej ok'no ya lo veremos.. aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste..arigato por leer!**

**michan-natsu: jejej gracias! pos aqui esta la actualización del capitulo 11 espero que te guste..arugato por leer!**

**reviews del capitulo extra:**

**Susy-chan: jeje soy una malota pobre natsy sufrira... jeje ok'no ya veremos y te prometo que subaru no sufrira mucho..XD ya que te adelanto que le voy a dar mas adelante una enamorada a subaru,ademas el esta viejo y ya casi sale de al academia asi que ya veremos que pasa no te voy a dar mas spoilers y bueno tu deseos son echos aqui esta el natsy-hentai-rey de la noche-kun acosando solo un poco a nuuestra miki jeje.**

**chantimini: jeje sii subaru es todo tierno con mikan! waaaa me alegra mucho que te haya sacado sonrisas ya que eso es lo que busco, sacarles sonrisas a todas, jeje pues ya veremos, espero que te guste este capitulo... arigato por leer!**

**ela999: jeje esa hotaru es toda una actriz deberian contratarla en hollywood jeje opk'no y pos no se mira tu aunque parece que si no? los sentimientos de subaru... aqui esta el capitulo algo atrasadito pero esta... espero que te guste y arigato por leer!**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: jajaja XD pues ya veremos.. jeje me alegra que te haya sutado el capitulo extra, espero que este tambien te guste..arigato por leer!**

**Kanna Meiko: jaja XD me alegra que te haya gustado y pues aqui ta algo atrasado pero lo importante es que esta no? por cierto soy chica asi que esta bien dime mafe-chan aunque no lo creas "mafe" es la abrebiacion de mi verdadero nombre jejeje todos me llaman de esta manera asi qeu estaria muy feliz de que todas me llamaran asi, jeje espero que te guste este capitulo..arigato por leer!**

**bueno pos aqui conteste todos los reviews que me dejaron..arigato todos sus reviews mw hacen tan feliz! **

**pd: en el proximo capitulo narrara natsy asi que esperenlo aunquela verdad no prometo que se los subire segun el itinerario se los subire cuando pueda asi que perdoneme y esten pendientes si? gomen enserio pero es que de verdad estoy ocupada con examenes y trabajo.. la vida de un estudiante es complicada todas lo saben y mas si faltan dos años para terminar.. pero bueno esspero que le haya guastado el capitulo de hoy! arigato por leer mis amoreadas (mis amores dicho a mi manera)**

**bye bye**


	13. Chapter 12

**Gomeeeen… lo se lose soy una incumplida desgraciada paro tuve muchoooos problemas y trabajos en el colegio asi que perdónenme la vida, trate de escribir estos días pero no pude por todo el mundo de trabajo que tuve (sin contar la falta de inspiración )asi que discúlpenme enserio pero bueno lo importante aquí no son mis excusas si no el capitulo que después de tanto lo pude terminar espero que me perdóneme y que disfruten leyendo el capitulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo **

**-gakuen alice no me pertenece, le pertenece a Higuchi tachibana, pero la historia si es mia- **

Estaba a punto de salir para ir a clases, aunque no quería ir tenia pues no había nada mejor que hacer ya que no habían misiones y no tenia excusas para faltar, además me podría distraer un rato con ruka o molestando a la tonta, no se desde cuando la tonta comenzó a formar parte de mis días, normalmente la ignoraría, pero quitándole importancia a eso, decidí salir por fin. Comencé a caminar por el camino empedrado aburrido, apenas y me estaba acercando a el bloque de secundaria, iba inmerso en estúpidas preocupaciones sobre mi hermanita aoi, en realidad no eran tan estúpidas ,estaba algo preocupado pues aoi estaba peleando con frecuencia con diferentes niñas de su clase, y esto es algo que como hermano mayor debo resolver quiera o no pues al fin y al cabo solo nos tenemos a los dos, pero para ser sincero no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo resolver este tipo de problemas. Tendré que pedirle ayuda a ruka tal vez el pueda hacer algo, el es el único en el que confió así que también es el único al cual le puedo pedir ayuda. Ya iba a entrar al salón hasta que escuche un grito por parte de ese chico.. linchou? Creo.

-sumiré ya párala!-dijo linchou ,yo abri la puerta un poco y me asome para ver que estaba pasando, entonces vi que mochiage estaba levitando a la tonta, al parecer el estaba bastante enojado, junto a el estaba esa molesta niña acosadora sumiro o como sea que se llame. De alguna manera la tonta estaba bastante tranquila.

-y que planean hacer con esto? Castigarme , tirarme por la ventana o que?- dijo la tonta aun tranquila con algo de arrogancia. Ante esto hasta yo me sorprendí.

-q..qu.-trato de decir esa tal sumiro.

-para su información esto me parece una verdadera estupidez-interrumpió a sumiro, al decir eso chasqueo los dedos y cayo de manera bastante delicada (o bueno para mi) al piso, cayo de pie aun con una expresión tranquila.

-pe..pero que!- exclamo mochiague aterrado.

El comenzó a avanzar hacia la tonta creo que dispuesto a golpearla, pero antes de que siquiera se acercara a ella, imai lo golpeo con una cosa extraña seguro otro de sus inventos y mochiague cayo de cara al piso, la tonta solo lo miro caer para después sonreírle a imai.

-gracias imai-san!-dijo aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

-no fue nada..-hasta para mí fue sorprendente que imai le contestara pues esa chica era conocida por ser de piedra, ella era muy fría y nunca ayudaba a los demás. Aun no puedo entender como es que a ruka le gusta la chica más fría de toda a academia.

-ahora chica tonta y calvito si querían saber tanto mi alice pues hay lo vieron la anulación, haber si por fin me dejas tranquila.-dijo la tonta. Con que anulación, recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez de el, solo recuerdo que este alice era único, para nada común. Y este alice era de gran uso pues anulaba cualquier ataque de cualquier alice, fuera cual fuera.

-anulación! Jojojo pero que Alice mas inútil es ese !jo jo jo- dijo con arrogancia esa tal sumiro, me moleste porque después de ser humillada de tal manera se seguía sintiendo superior era algo estúpido de su parte seguir diciendo cosas.

-pues para que veas que no es tan inútil, además tu no eres nadie para andar jodiendo por eso, te crees superior por tener un alice no? Crees que la demás personas de deben rendir homenaje por tener un Alice que quien sabe que sea. No eres mas que una engreída. Deberías cerrar ese pico de cotorra que tienes así te vez menos fea.-dijo la tonta mientras se sentaba al lado de ruka, ella contesto de una manera bastante buena para mi parecer, vi que la sumiro esa iba a decir algo asi que decidí entrar para que se callara porque sabia que si yo estaba presente ella se iba a portar como una niña buena.

Me acerque donde estaba la tonta y le mire como tratando de decirle que se quitara y pues ella tomo sus cosas y las corrió mas no se paro ella solo se acomodo mas , y me dejo un pequeño espacio para pasar y asi lo hice pase con cuidado para no irla a hacer caer aunque esa acción de mi parte me tomo por sorpresa. Pude notar que varias personas miraban a la tonta con algo de sorpresa y otros miraban a sumiro con burla.

- y oye "sumire" deja de hablar cosas que no sabes y no te metas conmigo, no quiero problemas…- dijo a tonta mirando de manera algo despiadada a la acosadora esa que aparentemente se llama sumiré no sumiro pero bueno eso no importa.

-ko… koko! Ven!- dijo la chica algo aterrada, ante esto koko vino donde estaba ella y trato de leerle la mente a la tonta pero por alguna razón la sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro desapareció por una de sorpresa.

-p..porque no puedo leer tu mente!?-exclamo aun sorprendido.

-porque lo estoy anulando, y tu mensa que parte de anulación no entendiste..- le dijo con un tono de reproche a la acosadora fastidiosa. Y de la nada apareció el gay de narumi dando brinquitos como una loca por la puerta.

-buenos días mis amores!-dijo con mucha excitación, ante esto solo se escuchaban cosas como "ahgg" o "que asco". Yo solo puse cara de fastidio al verlo. Pues estaba vestido como para ser el rey del carnaval de los maricas.. me daban ganas de vomitar tan solo verlo.

-oh pero que recibimiento mas amistoso!-dijo el gay con sarcasmo–ah por cierto mikan te necesitan afuera.- dijo un poco mas serio o bueno para mi lo parecía.

-uh? Ya voy.- dijo mientras se paraba del banco, estaba bastante tranquila pues parecía que no le había molestado tanto lo de hace poco, ella era alguien bastante extraña hasta para mi lo era. Por diferente razones.

1. cualquier persona que la estuvieran levitando como si fuera un trapo entraría en pánico, sin embargo ella tenia una tranquilidad bastante perturbarte.

2. hace unos días que mochiage trato de golpearla ni siquiera se inmuto.

3. cuando persona nos descubrió o bueno a mi escondido detrás del arbusto y hablo sobre misiones ella no se sorprendió es mas lo tomo bastante bien.

4. cuando ella estaba en el bosque cantando dijo el nombre de mi madre.. eso es algo extraño y tengo que confirmar si ella conoció a mi madre.

5. las palabras que persona dijo sobre ella.

_Flash back _

_- jo pues realmente no…. Ella sabe mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y pienso que por tu bien no deberías meterte con ella…- dijo persona con mucha serenidad _

_._

_ . _

_- deberías agradecer que te encubrí…- dijo persona dirigiéndose a mi, yo Salí de mi escondite y me pare frente a el. _

_-porque lo dices..- inquirí. _

_-porque ella no es una persona que deja que la vean llorando y ella te abría borrado la memoria apunta de golpes si le hubiera hecho falta..- dijo con voz seria. _

_-ella no podría contra mi…- le dije mirándolo con desprecio. -_

_eso es lo que tú crees ella guarda mucho más de lo que tu esperas, deberías alejarte ella.- me dijo aun serio. _

_-hmp….oye y porque tienes esa actitud con ella?- le pregunte a el, ignorando su anterior comentario aunque en el fondo me sentía mas que interesado en saber que era todo lo que sucedía con esa chica, me parecía interesante. _

_-porque ella es muy importante para mi, por eso mismo te digo que te alejes de ella..- me dijo con un tono un poco mas de advertencia que de cualquier cosa. _

_-si ella es tan importante para ti porque no impediste que ella viniera..- le pregunte. _

_-porque no fue decisión mía sino de ella, no te diré mas, esto no te incumbe..- me dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. _

_Fin de flash back _

lo que dijo persona ella vino por su cuenta no la trajeron aquí, y hasta donde yo se nadie en su sano juicio vendría por si solo.

7. la extraña relación que tenían persona y ella.

Esas eran algunas de las cosas que me parecían bastantes extrañas sobre ella.

La tonta entro sosteniendo un sobre de manila en sus manos, se veía algo feliz? A pesar de que todos trataban como de intimidarla con la mirada. Se sentó a mi lado y me quede mirándola por un momento.

Ella se alejo un poco mas de mi hasta el punto de quedar ya en la punta del banco, saco con mucho cuidado varias hojas y comenzó a hojearlas, vi que ella hacia varias expresiones al leer cada hoja. Cuando leyó la primera enarco una ceja algo pensativa, al pasar la hoja sonrió un poco, paso tres hojas mas con una expresión bastante tranquila, pero en la sexta hoja ella primero la leyó como si nada pero después la acerco mas algo sorprendida, para luego fruncir el seño, paso la hoja algo molesta y hay fue cuando hizo algo que no lo vi venir, algo en esas hojas la debía haber sorprendido para hacer eso.

-EEH!- solto de la anda, hasta me asusto un poco, ella tenia aun las hojas en las manos. Todos en acto reflejo la voltearon a mirar. Ella se puso roja como tomate de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

-mikan-chan pasa algo..- pregunto el gay, ella solo negó con su cabeza y espero a quien todos volvieran a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Después de eso voltee a ver hacia el frente para disimular lo mucho que la había mirado. Pero no me sentía tranquilo ya que podía sentir su mirada almendrada mirada sobre mi era bastante incomodo hasta para mi.

-que tanto me miras pervertida..-le dije mientras la volvia a mirar ella se sonrojo.

-n-nada! Además porque pervertida?- dijo mientras volteaba a mirar hacia otro lado.

-por que me estabas mirando con deseo.- dije algo coqueto, quería molestarla era algo divertido.

-hmp ya quisieras BAKA!- dijo ella algo molesta.

-se que me deseas.- volvi a decir coqueto para molestarla ante esto ella contesto.

- si clarooo te deseo tanto como deseo que me vomite un unicornio de my Little pony encima y quedar como narumi.- dijo bastante algo, nosotros no estábamos hablando muy fuerte es mas estábamos hablando casi en susurros y ella había dicho lo ultimo muy fuerte por lo cual todos que estaban en silencio escucharon y estallaron en risa, el gay estaba tirado en el piso en una pose muy dramática llorando con lagrimas de cocodrilo muy sobre actuado.

– o mierda lo dije muy alto?- me pregunto. Ante esto solté una pequeña carcajada.

-yo diría bastante alto.- le respondi con burla.

-ups l-losento tra.. .narumi-sensei!-grito ella con la esperanza de que se escuchara en medio de las risas y carcajadas.

-ooooooh mikan-chan eres tan malaaaaa!- dijo el gay aun mas dramático, mientras ella reia nerviosamente viendo al dramático de narumi yo me di cuenta que aun tenia las hojas en las manos asi que trate de verlas. Pero antes de poder alcanzar a leer ella se dio cuenta de mi intento asi que tomo el sobre y las guardo inmediatamente para no dejarme ver su contenido, asi que me pregunte que era lo que había en esas hojas para que no me las dejara ver.

Después de unos minutos cuando todos apenas se estaban calmando sonó la campana para salir al receso, asi que Sali disparado al bosque me quería relajar en mi árbol de sakura un rato, y tal vez tomar una pequeña siesta no estaría mal.

Llegue al bosque al poco tiempo de haber salido, pues me vine saltado árbol por árbol, cuando algún llegue me senté en una de sus ramas y me quede contemplando el paisaje. Era agradable, en este lugar podía estar en paz. De la nada sonó mi celular así que lo saque para ver que era, persona me había mandado un mensaje.

_"para: natsume hyuuga _

_Kuro neko hoy a las 9 en punto tienes que ir al bosque de la academia, tendrás que venir preparado pues todos jugaran un rato con una nueva gatita, no faltes o los del ESP te castigaran. _

_No olvides llevar tu mascara y tus ropas negras _

_-persona" _

Me pareció algo bastante extraño sin embargo no podía desobedecer órdenes o los del ESP me castigaran y en estos momentos no lo puedo permitir

.

.

.

.

Ya se había acabado el día ya se estaban acercando las 9, después de muchas cosas que sucedieron como ver a la tonta molestar a ruka con imai y verla rechazar planes con el grupito de linchou, y jugar con ruka en el Xbox toda la tarde ya me estaba alistando junto con youichi para ir al bosque a ver que era lo que quería persona. Estaba algo intrigado con lo de "jugaran un rato con una nueva gatita" , se que de seguro por eso se refería a que a lo mejor había alguien nuevo en habilidad peligrosa no soy tan idiota e ignorante para no darme cuenta de eso. Pero la pregunta era quien era el nuevo o mejor dicho nueva "gatita".

-onii-chan me pones la mascara?- dijo youichi mientras se acercaba a mi ,con la mascara blanca con puntos grises, aunque el no iba a misiones le habían asignado una mascara aunque no se para que diablos se la daban pero de igual modo no importa.

-claro… ven.- le dije mientras me sentaba en la punta de mi cama, estábamos en mi apartamento ya que yo era quien guardaba la ropa de youichi en mi habitación, era de la pocas personas a las que youichi les tenia confianza, junto con ruka.

Le coloque la máscara a youichi con cuidado, después de eso ambos nos dirigimos al bosque. Hasta que divisamos unas luces así que nos dirigimos a ellas, pero antes de poder llegar a la luz persona mando un mensaje.

"para: natsume hyuuga

No te acerques a la luz todavía, primero ven al árbol de sakura, aquí todos te estamos esperando.

-persona"

Solté un suspiro y detuve a youichi que estaba a punto de ir hacia las luces. Y nos dirigimos a mi árbol de sakura, que de vez en cuando lo usábamos para reunirnos para las misiones.

Llegamos y notamos que todos los de habilidad peligrosa ya estaban esperándonos.

-hasta que se dignan a llegar!- dijo amane rui con mucho sarcasmo.

-hmp…- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-bueno ya que estamos todos, es hora de decirles que hay un nuevo integrante en la habilidad peligrosa y ustedes van a probar sus habilidades luchando con aquella persona asi que no quiero que se contengan ahora vayan hacia luz, ahí los están esperando, las preguntas después…- dijo persona algo inquieto por alguna razón, todos hicimos caso a lo que nos dijo y nos dirigimos a la luz sin decir ni una palabra, todos pasamos de las penumbras a la total luz, entramos entre los arboles y yo vi que efectivamente alguien nos estaba esperando, era una chica, que estaba vestida de negro y llevaba un antifaz blanco con una extraña línea rosa en uno de los ojos.

Asi que esta persona seria la nueva integrante de habilidad peligrosa. De la nada persona hablo desde la sombras e interrumpió el gran silencio que se había formado.

-bueno chicos van a jugar con esta gatita para probar lo que tiene ,asi que usen todas sus fuerzas y habilidades-callo por un momento pero después volvió a hablar.

- ah una cosa mas Sukoshi gōsuto ven aquí.- llamo a youichi me sorprendió un poco aunque después supuse que lo sacaría de esta prueba y me pareció bien ya que no era justo de que solo un niño de tres luchara con alguien. .

-….. ahora comiencen!- dijo por ultimo y después todos nos colocamos en posición de ataque.

A pesar de que todos estábamos listos para luchar esa chica aun se veía relajada algo que me pareció extraño y arrogante de su parte, después de unos minutos la que decidió comenzar fue ibaragi nobara, lanzo unas cuchillas de hielo, pero la chica esa las convirtió en agua y la manejaba a su gusto, así que tenia el alice de agua pues no era algo muy "peligroso" como para estar en esta habilidad, así que decidí hacer mi ataque le tire algunas bolas de fuego a su rostro, pero ella utilizo el agua y estas desaparecieron, vi que la chica no se movía, mire detrás de ella y vi a sombritas deteniendo su sombra, unos segundos después ella se movió y pude ver que sombritas estaba atónito, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento rui fue directo a golpearle, primero mando su puño pero ella con facilidad lo esquivo después trato de hacerla perder el equilibrio pero ella dio una voltereta en el aire y cayo perfectamente de pie, al tratar de acercarse a rui, hayate la ataco con una ráfaga de viento pero a los pocos segundos esta ya no estaba, entonces la chica se dirigió a rui y ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo ya que rui no podía usar su alice ya que era de maldición, golpe tras golpe ninguno se daba nada aparte de simples roces pero después de unos minutos la chica lo golpeo en alguna parte que no alcance a ver y rui se desplomo en el piso cual pollo(**XD**), pude notar que el trato de moverse pero no pudo, el se veía asustado mientras los demás nos preguntábamos que rayos había hecho esa chica, despues de eso hajime trato de atacarla con una ráfaga de insectos venenosos pero antes de que se pudieran acercar mas ella los quemo.. los quemo pero si su Alice no era el de agua? Que diablos, estaba desconcertado como diablos había echo eso, ibaragi le volvió a tirar cuchillas de hielo pero esta vez la chica las derritió de nuevo con el alice de fuego, yo decidí volver a atacar con bolas de fuego pero al parecer ella coloco una barrera, entonces me pregunte cuantos alices tenia ella?, entonces al tratar de volverla a atacar mi alice no funciono y tal parece que los de los demás tampoco pues no la atacaron mas con ellos, entonces recordé algo "alice de anulacion" pero no podía ser, no podía ser la tonta o si? O tal vez había otra persona aparte de ella que tenia ese alice, aunque no podía aun descartar que era la tonta, pero esta persona tenia algunas de las cosas extrañas como las de la tonta, como una inexplicable tranquilidad cuando la comenzaban a atacar, y esta chica tenia cabello castaño pero no podía ser o mas bien yo no quería creer que era ella. Ella poco a poco le fue propinando golpes a todos y cada quien que recibia su golpe se desplomaba en el piso hasta que ambos quedamos listos para luchar, ambos éramos rápidos, no nos dábamos ningún golpe, poco a poco me sentía mas cansad, apunto de caer y aun no era capaz de golpearla en ninguna parte, hasta que milagrosamente logre propinarle un golpe a un costado cosa que la hizo derrapar un poco, en ese momento me sentí algo triunfante, ademas en ese momento persona interrumpió la pelea.

-creo que ya fue suficiente!-dijo después de esto esa chica fue directo a hayate que aun estaba en el piso sin poder moverse.

Parecía algo preocupada a pesar de que no tubo consideración cuando los mando a piso como pollos?.

-tranquilo no te asustes solo es temporal-dijo la chica comprensivamente, en ese momento pude entender que era la tonta, su voz era exactamente igual, sin contar la extraña manera de actuar antes este tipo de situaciones y el largo cabello castaño que estaba para ese momento recogido con una coleta, ella le dio a hayate un pequeño golpe en la sien con uno de sus dedos, después de hacerlo hayate se movió, comenzó a mover cada una de sus articulaciones para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, entonces la tonta se dirigió a donde se encontraba ibaragi, paso por cada uno de los que estaban aun en el piso e hizo que volvieran a moverse. después de esto todos fueron a donde se encontraba persona. Este comenzo a hablar.

-bueno es hora de presentarse..-dijo persona.

-mi nombre es mikan sakura azumi, en misiones shiro neko…-dijo la tonta mientras se quitaba la mascara, estaba esperando a que dijera algo de sus alices que era lo único que me interesaba. Ella soltó un suspiro de decepción? Tal vez?.- tengo dos alices que son anulación y copage….- dijo ante esto me sorprendió pues aunque sabia que tenia anulación pero no me espere que tuviera dos alices o de que tuviera ese Alice copage tan único, pues nunca antes había escuchado de el en mi vida, así que por eso manejo el fuego, barrera y agua, era porque ella los había copeado o bueno eso es lo que había entendido por copage. era un alice poco común mas que eso era el único e su clase.

Después de eso todos nos tuvimos que presentar, ella no pareció sorprenderse de que yo estuviera hay. Note que youichi ya no estaba así que tal vez ya persona lo había llevado a su cuarto para que descansara pues ya era bastante tarde o eso creo.

-bueno ya se pueden retirar..- ya todos estábamos comenzado a caminar en dirección a las respectivas habitaciones pero persona volvió a hablar-excepto el par de gatitos.. tengo algo que hablar con ustedes.- dijo, entendí que nos llamaba a la tonta y a mi, la tonta camino hacia persona al igual que yo, ambos no paramos enfrente de este.

-que pasa?-pregunto la tonta con un tono bastante aburrido.

-creo que es el momento de decirles o bueno de decirle a kuro neko .. porque creo que ya estas enterada no es asi shiro neko?- dijo, me confundí saber que? a que diablos se referían.

-estoy enterada… pero porque mejor no dejamos que se dé cuenta solo? No piensas que seria mas divertido?- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras yo aun seguía confundido.

- je.. si eres mala.. pero no el tiene que saberlo.. es algo a lo que el tiene que acostumbrarse no?..- dijo persona este también se estaba burlando de mi…

-entonces se lo quiero decir yo – insistió la tonta, persona solo asintió, ella volteo para quedar frente mio, puso su mano en mi hombro, yo me sentía cada vez mas confundido y perdido, y algo ansioso por saber de que diablos estaban hablando pues parecían estar hablando en clave o quien sabe que. .- …. Tienes que saber .. que….yo..SOY TU PADRE!..- …que mierda…..y esta se la fumo bien verde o que?

-esto es enserio… no juegues!- dijo persona un poco mas serio pero aun con un toque de burla.

-si si como sea.. ahora si es de verdad a partir de hoy seremos pareja de misiones asi que cuida de mi aunque no lo necesite.-dijo dándome palmaditas en el hombro. Como que pareja de misiones? Y si ella lo sabia porque no me lo había dicho antes, si lo sabia entonces obviamente sabia que yo estaba en habilidad peligrosa.

-Hmp- solte, se estaba comportando un poco arrogante.

-una cosa mas..-dijo persona haciendo que volviéramos a ponerle atención- shiro neko porque dejaste que kuro neko de propinase el golpe.. conozco tu habilidades.-dijo, ante esto me confundi, entonces yo en ningún momento la había vencido, pero si fui capaz de propinarle el golpe, estoy seguro que se lo di entonces que era lo que sucedia?

-eso es porque lo vi muy mal, estaba al punto del colapso así que era una manera mas rápida de terminar con la "prueba"-dijo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-asi que por compasión?... sabes que no debes de tener compasión con tu oponentes..- dijo persona.

-lo se.. pero el no es un oponente en estos momentos mas que eso es mi compañero asi que no puedo dejar que se sienta mal o que se enferme eso me preocuparía mas, además por un pequeño golpe como ese no se me va a salir un pulmón..- me tenia bastante sorprendido lo que había dicho la tonta, ella había dejado que yo la golpease para que yo no me fuera a desmayar. además se había preocupado.

-…... bueno creo que es hora de que se vayan …. Que descansen..-dijo persona, yo ya estaba comenzado a caminar cuando..

-oye espera….-vi que la tonta corrió hacia persona, el que ya había comenzado a caminar se detuvo.- que duermas bien..- le dijo con algo mas que no alcance a oír y le dio un beso en la mejilla por esta acción sentí algo como ardiendo en mi interior. Y al mismo tiempo como si me tiraran un balde de agua helada era una sensación inexplicable.

-igual tu…- dijo despidiéndose de ella, lo dijo en un tono un poco empalagoso, cosa que me hizo sentir peor.

Comencé a caminar algo frustrado por no entender lo que sentía, caminaba en silencio aunque me di cuenta que la tonta me estaba siguiendo, ella estaba callada así que decidí interrumpir el silencio porque aparte de que era incomodo tenerla detrás mío y silencio era igual.

-oye pervertida deja de seguirme..-le dije y la mire por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar un leve sonrojo que paso por su rostro.

-pe-pervertida!?... y no te estoy siguiendo no te creas… solo voy a mi habitación!- dijo algo molesta.

Yo solo respondí con uno de mis habituales "hmp".

Entre al edificio de estrella especial y ella entro detrás mío, me di cuenta de que entonces ella era la otra persona que vivía aquí pues muchas cosas encajaban. Pero aun asi la quería seguir molestando.

-me estas siguiendo porque no lo admites?-dije con tono de arrogancia.

-no te sigo, yo vivo aquí soy estrella especial..-respondio - siguiéndote? Ni que estuvieras tan bueno..- dijo ella bastante fuerte así que hice algo mas para molestarla, comencé a caminar hacia ella acercándome cada vez mas a su rostro, debo admitir que no me sentía para nada incomodo pues para ser sincero su rostro era muy lindo y ella emanaba un olor a frutos rojos y cítricos que me gustaba bastante.

Cada vez me acercaba mas hasta que la espalda de la tonta choco con la pared, estaba totalmente arrinconada, parecía una linda liebre la cual un lobo la va a devorar.

-o-oye apártate!- dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba de color rojo, parecía un tomate.

-y si no quiero.. que harás?- dijo mientras la arrinconaba mas, y colocaba mis manos en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza, me estaba pasando con la "broma" pero no podía parar cada vez sentía mas ganas de estar cerca de ella.

- ohhh…-Ella compuso su expresión cambiando esa cara de "terror" a una sonrisa seductora, sus manos que antes estaban en la pared tratando de abrir un hoyo para escapar ahora estaban en mi rostro , pasando suavemente mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con algunos mechones que caían en mi rostro, ella se acerco cada vez mas a mi rostro sin signo alguno de vergüenza, pensé que ella me iba a besar pero no fue asi, ella paso su rostro y fue directo a mi oreja y susurro. -

nos vemos luego ogro-hentai- susurro y luego soplo mi oreja, para después tele transportarse. Y yo quede parado como un idiota algo desconcertado.

-que diablos..- fue lo único que dije, supe entonces que estaba sonrojado al sentir mi rostro caliente. O tal vez me iba a resfriar aunque no fuera posible por los medicamentos que tomo pero… bueno eso no importa….

**bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo perdón de nuevo por la demora encerio me siento muy mal ademas los deje en la mejor parte. Lo siento muuuchooo! Pero bueh… uyy quien viera a mikan tan atrevida.. jaja ok'no bueno las cosas desde la perspectiva de natsume son algo diferentes o no les parece? Aunque a mi parecer(tal vez por que soy la que escribe) no me parece que tenga muy bien definido el carácter de natsy no se que piensan ustedes si piensan algo parecido háganmelo saber para corregirlo…bueno ahora no tengo mucho tiempo asi que los reviews los contestare en el capitulo 13 que ya tengo adelantado y que esta con la perspectiva de mikan! Wiii Ahora bye bye!...**


End file.
